Woke up on the wrong side of the parallel universe
by Rex626
Summary: [Felix X OC]Sabrina Rex Is just your Typical 23 year old woman in college. That is, if Typical applies to someone who just happens to find themselves in A parallel universe, or should i say 'Blueniverse.' (Felix X OC) Which side will she choose? Slightly altered events. Also you guys have a say in the stream of events later on.
1. Weirdest day ever, of all time

I typed out the last of my report on my lap top. I had been working for nine hours straight to get this shit done on time. I'm a bit of a procrastinator.

As i typed out the last sentence i reached down to my plate of fried chicken. Frowning when my hand found none. "Damn." I grumbled, grabbing my knife instead. I had an obnoxious piece of chicken stuck in my teeth any how.

Using the tip of the knife I half mindedly used it as a toothpick.

"Save and send." I spoke happily. Just as the chicken became unwedged. I smiled and sucked at my teeth, revelling in that feeling you get after getting something out of your teeth.

I turned in my rolly chair to face a corkboard on the wall. A photo of my Ex pinned to it. Before i gripped the blade and flung it at it. It struck in right between the eyes. I grinned and double fist pumped. Hopping up from my seat to stroll leisurely into the kitchen. Humming casually as i searched my fridge for food. "Too hot, hot damn." I muttered absentmindedly to my humming, grabbing a thing of ice cream and shutting the door with my hips. "Make a dragon wanna retire man."

I grabbed my phone off the table before flopping into my bed. I had three missed calls. I rolled my eyes. It was my friend Natasha. I clicked the voicemail and listened in.

"Hey Sabrina just letting you know we have a total of three hours before the new season of Red vs Blue comes out." I scoffed.

Red vs Blue, i didn't see what she liked so much about it. Sure, i didn't mind watching it, but she was positively obsessed. She lately has been forcing me to watch it. I'm currently on the last episode of season 10. Though, i did REALLY like the freelancer series. Mostly that Agent Washington guy. He was pretty hot. Even though I've never actually seen his face.

"So that means, you need to get started on finishing Ten! Also! Tonight's the night of the meteor shower! Be ready for that, take lots of pictures. Luv you Sabrina,i gotta go now though. Duty calls! Though I'll call you before the shower. Bye!"

The meteor shower! I had totally forgotten. Natasha, is an astrologist she works up at this big 'Nasa' lookin place. I can't remember what it's called, to many words, the acronym for it though was B.A.D.W.O.L.F. (Doctor who does NOT tie in.)

She had been going on for months about how a meteor shower,along with an Asteroid would be passing the earth. And how it was the 'EVENT OF THE CENTURY' According to her research its going to be bigger than the one that took out the dinosaurs.

I took my phone out and pulled up the Rooster Teeth website, and played the last one of Season ten, 'Don't Say It.' While laying back with my tub of Mint Chocolate chip ice cream. Tonight's looking to be a pretty good night.

I sniffled, tears in my eyes. That was a beautiful episode. Then there was the post credits scene with Allison, saying she hates goodbyes. God who knew that This show could get that deep. I think i see how Nat is obsessed with it.

I glance at my empty ice cream tub and sigh. Staring at my ceiling for a moment. I let a smirk slip onto my face at the sight of all the knives stuck there. I get bored sometimes.

Glancing over at my alarm clock the big red numbers read 3:47. Almost time for the Meteor shower.

I got off my bed and walked towards my balcony door. I was on the 12th story of my apt. Complex. I gazed out at the sky, The milky way shone brightly. "Woah."

Now i know why Nat's an astrologist. The sight was breath taking.

'I'M THE HIGHWAY TO HELL.' My phone started rining,i looked down. Hey speak of the devil.

"Hey Nat, wh-"

"Sabrina where are you?"

"Um out on my balcony, why?" I answered simply, still gazing up at the stars.

"Sabrina somethings wrong." She sounds stressed I notice. I sigh

"Yeah? What's that? Start your period?" I'm trying to lighten the the mood a bit but she doesn't laugh.

"Sai, I'm serious. The readings are going off the scales." I switch my weight to my other leg as i continue watching the stars. I smile as i see the first meteor. Cascading down like a shooting star.

"Nat calm down, look the showers starting."

No answer.

"Nat? NAT!."

"What? Yeah I'm here hold on Sabrina." I hear talking in the background. And frantic voices. Nat's talking to someone.

"That's impossible! Check again! I don't care. Bryan check it again. Wait what's that? Jean, zoom in on that there? Oh my god."

"What, Nat? Nat what's happening?" As i ask audible booms could be echo around the city. "What the fuck?" I look out across the city as chunks started losing power going dark. More booms as my sector went dead.

"Sai, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here, what's going on? Everything just went dark? Is the city shutting the power off so we can watch the shower?" I look at the now dark landscape, cars headlights shining brightly, i could faintly hear honking and angry yelling people.

"Sabrina. It's not the city."

"What? How do you mean?"

"I mean, this blackout. Is global.."

"Wait, how is that possible Nat?"

"*static* -ference from a secondary *static* -eroid."

"What? Sorry i didn't get that."

"Sabrina, there's a second asteroid. We didn't see it before. *Static* -the other one. It changed it's course and velocity." I looked up at the sky, seeing faintly a large object, it looked to be heading across the sky. More meteors were falling by now, it really was a beautiful sight.

I opened my camera up, leaving the call on. And started filming.

"Nat, what was that? You keep cutting out."

"Sai, there's a second asteroid! It hit the first and changed its course. *static* you."

"Wait, changed its course? How? Nat?"

"*static* Sabrina, I love you. *static* *Beep*"

I looked down at my phone it was still recording but the call cut out. I frowned. "What did she mean?" I muttered to myself. I turned my camera back up to the vivid show above my head. White firey streaks flew across the starry sky in a spectacular display.

As i watched i noticed the object from earlier, except it was much bigger now. About half the size of the moon. I smiled life was amazing sometimes.

I made sure to pan the camera around the entire skyscape. Thinking maybe i could copy and sell the video later.

Then my smile faltered.

The asteroid in the sky. It was getting bigger, but it wasn't going past us. It's, it's heading straight for us.

I realized in shock. I brought my hand to my mouth in horror as it got steadily bigger and bigger, now at least four times the size of the moon.

I heard screams from the city below as other people were coming to the realization as well. I felt hot tears rolling down my face, i didn't realize i was crying.

"Oh my god. No no."

"It was blocking out half the sky now. It was beyond massive. It was. It's it's just.

It's the end.

I realized in horror. This. This is it. The end of days.

I fell to my knees and started to hyperventilate. There was a lump in my throat i couldn't breathe around.

"No god, please no." I whispered in vain.

It was taking up the entire sky now, black as night. With firey streaks starting to appear as it entered the atmosphere.

I got to my feet the horror of what is happening right before my eyes as the wall of rock comes barreling down.

I scream, not a scream of pain. Or of fear. But, a primal scream, one for help. Though i know none will come.

I run into my apartment as everything comes crashing down.

For a moment as i run, time stops. And i think back on my life. And how little I've done with it. I remember things from my childhood, my first day at school, meeting Nat. Nat, i never got to say goodbye. Or tell her i loved her too. I remember the day my parents died, when my boyfriend broke up with me. Everything. And then.

With a blinding flash. Nothing.

Roses are red

And violets are blue.

One day we'll cruise down

Blood Gulch avenue

It's red versus red

and blue versus blue

It's I against I

and me against you


	2. Dibs

All was silent at crash site Bravo. Well, if by silent you count a some loudly snoring red armored men, a sobbing man in cobalt blue armor, a whining one in cyan teal, and a screaming angry one in powder blue and yellow.

"Tucker! It's not that hard, I'm only asking you to run two laps! That's it."

"Only two, around this WHOLE canyon. Not a big deal, while I'm at it why don't i just bench press the ship too? It's only half a ship right?" The aqua soldier replied snarkily. The blue and yellow one, Agent Washington, sighed out of frustration.

"Tucker, just run the laps. You can jog if necessary." He relented, turning around to try to find and console, the sobbing Blue in cobalt, Caboose.

Tucker groaned, putting his rifle on his back and starting work on jogging his laps around the canyon. "Stupid. Fucking. Washington. Thinks he. Can make me. Run laps." He bitched between breaths. He made his way along, passing the red 'base'. Though none of them appeared to be up.

"What about them? Why don't. They have to run. Stupid. Fucking laps. This is. Such bullshit." Tucker continued to complain as he jogged, his breaths getting more ragged as the out of shape man wound his way to the lesser traveled to side of the canyon.

"God. What i wouldn't. Give to have. A girl around here." As he spoke he noticed something ahead on the jogging trail. Trail having been made by all the laps he and caboose had been running.

Narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar object he slowed down to a walk. Approaching it unsurely. It looked like a pile of fabric. Odd.

As he walked closer it took shape, a shape Tucker was well familiar with. "No. Way." He gasped. Dropping to his knees for a moment before looking to the sky. "Thank you God, i promise i will never sin again! OK maybe i will a little bit, or um. Second thought just the thanks!"

He then jumped to his feet, running back towards his 'base' shouting for Washington.

"Tucker. I'm going to ask once. And only once. And you need to be completely honest with me. Did you kidnap this girl?" Washington said staring Tucker in the eyes. They had taken their helmets off and were crouched next to her.

"What the fuck Wash. No!" "Are you sure?" "Uh yeah I'm sure, where when would i find a girl to kidnap?!"

"Alright I'm just checking off possibilities." Caboose turned to Tucker, he was still wearing his helmet. " Tucker, did you, wish reaaally hard?" "Caboose, that's beside the point."

Wash stooped closer to her, she was laying on her stomach her head turned to face the side we were on. He carefully lifted a strand of pitch black hair from her face. Then he noticed the blood.

There wasn't much it was just a trickle from her temple where her head looks to have hit a rock. The blood that was there and starting to dry, but it could be a sign of worse things. Depending on how hard she hit her head.

While Wash surveyed her injury, Tucker was surveying her everything else. She was wearing a form fitting light grey belly shirt, with a hole in the back. Her pants, being a pair of black leggings. And Tucker was enjoying every minute of it.

"We need to get her back to base. I'll see to her head, and then we'll question her when she wakes up. I wanna know who she is and why she's dressed like a civilian." Wash stated, more to himself then to the others around him. He looked over at Tucker who was oogling her ass and preceded to smack him upside the head. "Hey, she could have fractured her skull or have a concussion. Or she could be some kind of spy! Quit it."

"Oh yeah, a spy. Because everyone wants to know exactly what we're doing in this canyon Wash."

"Hey what are you guys doing?!"

"Fuck me." Tucker groaned as Simmons and Grif walked up. Wash shot him a look, something between 'told you so' and 'shut the fuck up.'

"Oh my god, is that a girl? Tucker, you didn't?!" Grif accused upon coming closer. Tucker threw his hands into the air. "What the fuck?! Why does everyone assume i kidnapped her?" He asked in exasperation.

Wash put his arms under her and lifted her up bridal style. As he did something clattered to the ground. Caboose was the only one who noticed and bent down to pick it up as Simmons questioned Tucker, "Did you wish really hard?"

"Enough. All of you. We don't know where she came from, and we won't until she wakes up. Grif i want you and Simmons to go find some extra blankets from the ship. Tucker get some water, and Caboose. Um try looking for some food." Wash ordered beginning to walk back towards his base. As he did Tucker turned to the reds. "Dibs."

"WHAT?! You can't call dibs on a person!" Simmons shrieked unbelievingly. "Uh yeah you can, i just did." The teal soldier retorted walking away, middle finger raised high to the sky.

"Sarge is not going to like this." Simmons groaned to The Hawaiian. Grif shrugged,"I dunno he might." "Not that, i meant the blues taking her. He's not going to like that."

"Oh, yeah you're probably right. So why don't, YOU tell him. And I'll go get the blankets." Simmons shook his head in disbelief. "What?! Me?! You tell him, I'll get the blankets. Besides. Getting the blankets means doing work. And you HATE doing work." Simmons said coyly walking away. Knowing with that said he was guaranteed that Grif would choose telling Sarge.

The Orange soldier groaned. "Uggh fine. I guess you're right." Before walking the other direction. Leaving Caboose standing all alone holding the thing that she dropped.

"Well. That was fun."

In the end a large supply of blankets were fetched and laid down in a nest looking thing, the girls head was inspected, patched up, and laid down on a pillow. Though as peaceful as she looked, her hands were tied behind her back.

And all canyon dwellers were gathered around her.

"Well, now what?" A gruff Country voice asked. The voice belonged to Sarge, the Candy apple red leader. Washington looked up at him, his helmet off. "We wait until she wakes up. And then we find out who she is."

"How long is this gonna take? I've got better things to do than stand here like a creeper watching some chick sleep." The orange clad soldier grumbled. Simmons scoffed, his helmet off too. "Like what, sit on your ass and shove food in your mouth?" "As a matter of fact, yes. And also nap."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "Son just go. You're not being helpful anyway." Sarge grunted. Grif sighed walking out, "With pleasure sir." Tucker shrugged, he wasn't wearing his helmet either. "I don't see what he's complaining about. Watching her sleep is stirring. Bow chicka bow wow." He licked his lips as he said this to such which Wash shouted. "Tucker get out!" "Aw come on Wash, don't Hog her to yourself!"

"Tucker, i don't think you realize how creepy what you said before sounded." Simmons added. "Yeah son, i think it's for everyone's best interest if we let sleeping dogs lie. Heheh." Sarge chimed.

"Will everyone just be quiet! Tucker, leave now. You two also out." Wash began ordering, not trusting the reds.

"Caboose, out of everyone in this canyon you are the one i trust the most not to molest her in her sleep."

"What's molasses?" "Molest, and it's. Never mind. I want you to watch her OK Caboose? It's like, it's like a game. You win, if you don't take your eyes off her."

"OK! I CAN DO THAT. What do i win?" "Um you get, my respect." "Huh! I love respek, I've never gotten that before." Wash started walking away putting his helmet back on. "I know Caboose. I know."

Left all alone Caboose began his 'game.' Sitting cross-legged in front of her. Fully intending to not blink until she woke up.

An hour or so later, Wash and Tucker were standing outside. When very feminine screaming could be heard, along with Caboose screaming 'ahhhh why are we screaming'

"Looks like the prisoners up." Tucker commented. Washington shot him a look. "She's not our prisoner." " Dude, with you as leader. Everyone in this canyon is a prisoner."


	3. Recent Tabs

It's red versus red and blue versus blue. It's i against i and me against you.

I keep hearing the stupid fucking theme in my head. I groan. Still not opening my eyes. Damn, my head hurts. And what the fuck was that dream i had last night?

I slowly open my eyes, expecting to see my bedroom. Maybe a beer bottle based on how my head hurts. What i most certainly was NOT expecting was to see what looked like a blue Halo Spartan helmet, right in my face.

"Hello! I win."

*Que screaming*

I leapt up from where i had been laying, screaming. Have i been kidnapped? Where am i? Is this a prank? Why is he dressed like that?

He moves towards me, arms held out like he's going to grab me. I scream and kick him in the nuts before running away. My foot stinging slightly.

I ran as fast as i could, slightly off balance as my hands are tied behind my back. I took note of my surroundings as i did. I was in some makeshift house fort thing. Seeing an opening and sunlight i ran towards that, once outside i was temporarily blinded by sunlight and ran smack into something.

But as that 'something' groaned and fell over, i took it it was a Someone instead. I turned around still slightly blinded and felt a pair of arms grab me, i screamed some more and felt a covered hand go over my mouth. Eyes focusing i saw the one holding me was also wearing the halo styled armor, his being blue and yellow.

"Woah woah hey. Calm down you're safe."

*more screaming* i kneed this one in the nuts too. He crumpled over in pain just as the One i knocked over earlier, in mint armor was getting up.

"Woah there sweet cheeks. Take it easy." I swung my foot out at this ones balls as well. Though he jumped back in time. "Hey! Watch the jewels!" Before jumping and tackling me to the ground. I struggled underneath him. He was straddling me and my hands were tied behind my back.

"Heheheh Bow chicka bow wow. Though you might want to stop moving around like that." He chided. I paused my struggling and looked up at him. Did he just say, what i think he just said?

With a groan the blue and yellow guy got up off the ground holding himself. "Oohhh god." He groaned in pain. That voice, i recognize it.

"Agent Washington! I won the game, but she hurt me." A soldier in Cobalt blue stated loudly joining us. The first one i had kicked.

Washington, Bowchickabowow?, his stupid way of talking, the armor. "Oh god. Red Vs Blue?!"

And then I passed out. Too much crazy for me i think.

I slowly peeled my eyes open, looking around. At first glance i saw that i was surrounded by 6 armored men. "What the fuck is going on?" I groaned. Head still aching. I noticed that i was sitting up right, tied to a chair and wearing. Oh good. My pajamas. Literally a pair of TIGHT black tights, and a grey/white crop top with an open back. And no bra. Fuck me.

"I could say the same. Who are you?" Asked the one in Blue and yellow. The one who looked like Washington from that stupid web series. "Where am I? Who are you? Why are y'all dressed like characters from Red Vs Blue. And when can i go home?"

I suddenly remember the dream i had. That awful realistic dream. I shuddered.

"Hey, I'm the one asking questions here and you-" 'Washington' or whoever he was started to say but i cut him off. "Um first off no. Fuck that, you Guys kidnapped me. So i think I'M entitled to some questions asswipe. Now get to it. 'Agent Washington'." I said his 'name'. In a demeaning tone.

But the fact that i said it at all set them all on edge. He lifted his battle rifle to my face. "Excuse you? How do you know my name?" I groaned rolling my eyes.

"What Is this, some stupid larping thing? Did Nat put y'all up to this? Yeah real good. I'm impressed."

"Maybe you should hit her." Spoke a orange soldier. I turned to look at him. "Hey buddy, nice acting an all but if any of you fucking touch me. I'm castrating said person." They all seemed to step back as i said that, except for 'Washington'.

"Quit threatening us an answer the dam question. How do you know who i am?" He said. Stressing almost every word. I groaned rolling my eyes. "Come on dude, really? You are so overbearing it. I know that Wash is supposed to be the super paranoid one but you're going way over board. Who put y'all up to this? I know it's Nat. It's gotta be, this her way of celebrating the new season?" I asked around. Though none of them seemed to know what i was talking about. Their helmets looking at me blankly.

"I'm about to hit you if you don't start talking sense." He threatened in a deep voice. "Washington! You should be ashamed of yourself, threatening a poor little lady like her. You have to ask nicely." I turned to look at a red Soldier. Sarge as i would take, by the accent and color. "Excuse you old man, poor little lady? Untie me and I'll fucking whoop your ass right here, right now."

"I take it back Wash. Hit her." As he spoke a armored hand flew at my face slapping me hard. I tasted blood and knew he had split my lip.

"Alright fucker! You're going to far. This isn't some funny prank anymore. You need to unite me right now. And I'm calling the police." The gun got thrust in my face lifting my chin. "Quit talking, and answer my question."

"That's kind of redundant dude." "Shut up Tucker." "Just saying, how can she answer questions if you just told her not to talk."

OK so these guys obviously aren't going to drop the weird act from my threatening them. Maybe, i could get them to stop because they think they've gone to far.

I focus on sad stuff, mainly my ex dumping me two weeks ago, That weird dream i had, um my parents car accident. Everything i could until i felt hot tears rolling down my face.

"Uh guys, you made her cry." Spoke the maroon one. 'Simmons'.

I started breathing harder giving myself the look of hyperventilating. God I'm a great actor. I started sobbing hard, " i just, I want to go home and you guys are crazy and he hit me and. BWAAAAHHHH HEHEAHHA!" Okay i might be over doing it slightly but oh well.

'Sarge' spoke first as everyone else seemed dumstruck. "Goddammit Washington! What did i tell you about not hitting her!?" "What are you talking about you told me to hit her!?" "I did no such thing!" Simmons added in, "actually you did sir." "Shut your mouth private."

After a few more seconds of my pitiful crying. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and i look over to see 'Sarge' kneeling beside me pulling his helmet off. He was a gruff looking man. In his early 40's I'd say. He looked like he hadnt shaven in a week. His hair was brown but was being shot with gray. I also took note of a large scar on the left side of his forehead. He looked just like I'd imagine Sarge to look. Then he looked me straight in the eyes. His were a dull grey color.

"Now, stop all that crying little lady. And why don't you start us off with Who you are. And we'll work our way from there." He spoke softly. I sniffled for affect, also to get a thing of snot before it ran down my face.

He brought a hand up and wiped my chin, where i knew blood was probably trickling.

Then just to sweeten the innocent girl routine i looked around the room, 'flinching' when i looked at Fake Washington.

"Well. I'm um, um I'm Sabrina. Sa-Sabrina Rex." I threw in a stutter or too because i love milking stuff. "Well Sabrina, that's a pretty name. How old are you?" The red man asked. "23."

"Sarge, ask her important questions! Like how she knows who i am, and what she's doing here and-" 'Washington' started to say aggravatedly. As he did so however i saw the perfect chance to cry again.

"Oh darn it Washington! Look what you did. Sit there and shut up. I'll get to it. Now don't cry little lady." Wow, was this guy gullible.

I sniffed again and nodded for him to continue. Knowing if i did this right i could probably get information about him as well. "Now, How did you know who he was." At this i broke character and scoffed. "Really, i know who all of you are pretending to be. You, you're Sarge! The kinda crazy leader of red team who hates Grif and the Blues! You, you're Grif! The lazy one who likes oreos, You're Simmons the kissass who's a cyborg. Then Caboose the lovable idiot, Tucker the perv who is debatable on being black or not. Then there's Washington the hot paranoid ex freelancer. You're all Cos playing as the Characters from Red Vs. blue!"

Aaaannnd cue the guns all cocking and aiming at me. "How do you know all that? Are you a spy?" The fake Washington demanded. "Uuuggghh i just explained it! You're from that stupid web series! Red Vs Blue! Look i can pull an episode up on my phone RIGHT NOW. It's like A huge thing!"

"Web series? Like, a TV show on the internet? Asked 'Simmons' Grif Answered for me, "yeah i used to watch one Called RWBY, they're basically that." My jaw dropped. "Oh come on, RWBY is made by the Same people who Made Red Vs Blue! Here just untie me and I'll show you."

I looked down to where my phone should be in my pocket but saw that it was empty. "Son of a bitch. Who has my phone?" They all looked at each other. As if none of them knew i had a phone, or that it had been taken. But then the 'Caboose' spoke up. "Oh Is this it?" I saw my green cased phone and smiled. "Yes yes that's it! Here untie me and I'll show you." "Okay!" The dumb one started towards me but was cut off by The blue and yellow Clad one.

"No, no chance. Tell me your password and I'll find it." I gulped. Generally yeah I'd tell the strange psycho who thinks he's Washington my password. But if he opens my phone and sees either my gallery or my recent tabs. Well, that'd be just embarrassing. Because, let's just say granted it's not my favorite show i do like it. And i do read fanfiction on it. And God damn it i may have some dirty fanfics and fan art saved to my phone.

"No. Untie me and I'LL do it."

"What? No just tell me the password, and then if you're telling the truth maybe we'll untie you."

"No dude, you untie me. And i do it."

"Are you hiding something?" He asked suspicious. I groaned. Fuck it lets just be honest. "Yes I'm hiding something. No I'm not telling you my pass code." Sarge looked over at Caboose and asked to see my phone, before starting to try pass codes.

Washington knelt down in front of me. "What are you hiding?"

"Personal stuff."

"You're currently a prisoner-." "Told you so." "-You don't get to have personal secrets."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, two weeks ago my Bf dumped me. I haven't had a chance to delete some pictures off my phone. I don't want any if you to see them." I lied quickly. Keeping eye contact.

"Then we won't go to your gallery, what's your passcode." Dammit, i forgot about the open tabs. Shit. "That's not all, i can't tell you because um."

"AH HA. I cracked the code." 'Sarge' exclaimed. The fake Wash and i both turned and said "WHAT."at the same time, making me scowl at him. "What was her password?" Wash asked shocked. "Her password was, password." I dropped my head in shame. That was supposed to be an unguessable password. Well, i did get it from this show. Not really too surprising that the one i got it from guessed it. 'Simmons' looked at me. "Really? Wow, you are being judged right now. I am judging you."

"Oh shut the fuck up kiss ass." Grif laughed, "I'm starting to like her."

'Wash' and 'Sarge' stood together going through my phone. I couldn't see what they were doing and it was bugging me. 'Tucker' walked over there too and was looking over their shoulders.

"Hey what's that?" "Hmm?" "The recent tabs icon. Click it." "NO!" I shouted. Everyone looked over at me.

"Yeah definitely click that." Wash spoke staring at me. I groaned and struggled in my restraints.

"What's a lemon?" "It's a fruit you Dumb ass." "No Sarge, look. Wash Lemon X Reader. What's that?"

"DO. NOT. CLICK. THAT. DO NOT. YOU DO NOT WANT TO." I warned. Knowing my face was probably bright red. They all looked at me, 'Simmons' and 'Grif' made their way over to look too.

"Yeah definitely click that." Fake Washington spoke. 'Sarge' Clicked it and i could hear them all making 'spspspspsp' noises under their breath as they read.

I groaned and let my head fall forwards. Knowing i was beet red. I peered up and saw all of them looking at me, 'Sarge' being the only one with his helmet off also bright red. I knew the others probably are too. All their helmets were staring at me judgingly.

"I, don't know how i feel about this." Wash spoke after a long two minutes of silent staring from the large group. "I told you guys NOT to click it." I mutter. Tucker shrugs. "I think it's kinda kinky to be honest."he then procceds to qoute it in a mocking voice.

"Washington kissed me passionately. I felt warm coils in my-" he was then promtly punched. Hard. By Said 'Washington' Or, you know, The pretender.

"Just, Google red vs blue, you'll see." I groan disinterestedly. God i just want to go home. But i stop as i remember that dream.

What if, homes gone?


	4. Am I dead? Cus this is NOT heaven

"So, we're really a TV show huh?" 'Grif' Stated in shock.

I had to admit, for crazy people who kidnapped me in my sleep, they're good actors. That or they're just that crazy.

"Okay so we know how you know about us. But how did you get here? And why haven't we heard of this show before?" 'Washington's' interrogating voice asked.

I wasn't sure myself. I don't remember going to bed in fact, the only thing i do remember is that dream, that dream where the world ended. Wait, didn't i, Didn't i record it in my dream? Good God this has got to be the stupidest paranoidest thing I've ever done. "Hey, could you bring me my phone and go to the camera?" I asked quietly.

"First answer my question."

"Please, just bring me my phone. I need, i need to see something." I don't know why, but that dream was so vivid. And it felt so real. The pain of it, in my heart. Feels too real. I looked directly into the visor of 'Wash'. Feeling this time, Real tears filling my eyes.

He sighed but nodded. Motioning to 'Sarge' who was with the others still watching episodes of RVB in shock.

They brought my phone up to me an accessed camera. I saw the bottom square gallery icon. "Click that. Please." I whispered. It was a video... And it looked. It looked like the night sky with shooting stars.

As they clicked it, it began to play. I heard my voice.

"Nat, what was that? You keep cutting out."

"Sai, there's a second asteroid! It hit the first and changed its course. *static* you."

"Wait, changed its course? How? Nat?"

"*static* Sabrina, I love you *static* *beep*

I let out a sob. It was real it was all, real.

Everyone around me looked confused as i started crying. I shook my head and turned away from the phone.

"What did she mean?" I heard myself ask on the recording.

I started crying harder, not being able to breathe. It was all real. All of it. And they're gone. EVERYONE'S GONE. I dimly heard the recording still playing, the others watching it for some clue as to why i was crying.

But i don't understand. I died. I DIED. How am i here? Because this is NOT Heaven. At all. Nat would be here if it was.

"No god, please no." *Screaming* *crash**static* Nothing.

At this point i didn't care that i wasn't alone in the room. I just found out that THE EARTH, And everyone i love. Is gone. Well, granted i hate people. And well, i only actually cared about Natasha. OK let me rephrase that sentence, i didn't care that i wasn't alone in the room, i just found out NAT was dead. There, fuck the rest i don't give a damn about them.

I felt hands untying my wrists. I look up from my wallowing in sadness to see 'Washington'. Well actually, he might really be Washington. The hell if i know. Everyone is dead.

Washington untied my wrists, as i moved my hands in front of me, revelling in my expanded motion again he lifted me up and. Hugged me.

It was a bit awkward to be honest, he probably had to hold back as the armor would quickly go out of control and crush me, and i was pressed against hard metal. But the sentiment was nice.

I tucked my head into the crook of his arm, sobbing profusely. I felt his hand rub soothing circles on my back.

"What did i just watch?"asked Grif in shock. I looked up from my hug with Wash. "You just watched the end of my world."

I groan and lay back in a patch of sunshine. It's been three days. Three days since, well everyone seems to have decided that i was snatched out of time by the ship crashing. But then again, according to their logic, they thought they were in the future after the church bomb went off. So I'm not going with their assessment.

I've officially been deemed, a harmless civilian, and am free to wander about the canyon however. Though I'm stuck wearing my extremely revealing pajamas because according to Washington I'm a civilian and Civilians are forbidden to wear Armor. Or some crap like that. I also came to discover that it's also not the year 2016 anymore, heheh nope. Here, it's 2558. Yeah, also the asteroid that destroyed earth? In this universe it sailed right by without a problem.

"No I'm just going to ask her opinion." I look up to see Grif and The maroon nerd heading my way. Grif was out of his armor, he generally takes every chance he can get to not wear that stuff.

He wasn't fat like everyone makes him out to be. Sure he wasn't a slim Jim either, he was well rounded in terms of musculature but he had layers on top of that. His overall skin tone was dark, but he had patches of lighter, creamier colored skin. Probably from when Sarge replaced most of his internal organs and body parts.

He had thick lips, and rather well boned cheeks. His hair was Dark brown and kinda shaggy, his eyes were a soft baby blue.

"What's going on guys?" I ask lazily. "Well Simmons here says 'Both'. While I say 'Bolth. How do you say it?" I roll my eyes. Remembering an episode with this argument. "Personally i say Both. But i mean think about it like this. Do you say that you , Have to do something. Or you Half to do something?" I smirk knowing full well i just started them both off on another argument. I laugh as Grif shouts "half", while Simmons, "Have!" And they walk off arguing with each other.

I heard the crunch of dead grass behind me, and turned to see Washington. "Hey stranger." I greeted with a smile. I heard a quiet chuckle as he sat down.

"Hey Sabrina, how are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged. "You know you probably just started them both on an argument that could last days." He mused thoughtfully. I smirked stretching my arms into the air before laying back down. Knees bent. "Yeah i know. But at least they won't be bothering me." "Gosh you're so evil." He teased. I lifted my hands and did spooky fingers.

I heard a sound and turned to see he was now laying beside me, copying my position. "Whatcha doing there buddy?" I asked shutting my eyes, face turned towards the sky. "I just, i wanted to talk to you. I haven't had a chance to really apologize." I rolled my eyes underneath my shut eyelids. "Oh yeah?" I said, humoring him.

"Sabrina, I shouldn't have hit you. I understand now you were disoriented, and confused, and you probably thought we had just kidnapped you after what you had thought was just a crazy dream. I should have thought my actions out more. I'm sorry." I dramatically sighed, "Gee Wash, i don't know if. If i can accept your apology I've been hurt by you, nothing will ever be the same again." I was talking shit straight from my ass. Just screwing with the Ex freelancer more.

He groaned and pushed my shoulder making me chuckle. "Alright alright, it's OK Wash. I was kinda being difficult. And that's generally expected of you anyway. Big paranoid Ex Freelnacer David Washington."

I could hear him rolling over in the grass to look at me, i could even hear the smack of his lips as he opened them to ask me a question. "You're from a TV show, remember." I said before he could. "Oh right. Yeah sorry, just could you not call me David? No offense just, it's weird. I haven't been called that since before freelancer." I shrug "sure thing David. I will make absolutely sure to not call you David at all David."

I grinned cheekily at him making him groan and lean up. I leaned forwards as well. Propped on my hands. "You know Wash. Something they've never shown on the show. Your face." I mused quietly, hinting that i wanted him to take his helmet off.

"Really? They haven't? Huh?" He wondered. I stared at his visor expectantly for a moment longer. He was silent until i guess he realized what i was hinting at. "Oh, you want me to. OK." I giggled lightly.

He brought his hands up to his helmet twisting off the air tight lock on it, before lifting it over his head.

"Holy shit." I whispered. He gave me a quizzical look. "What? Not what you expected?" He asked sheepishly.

His hair was Dirty Blonde, and kinda ruffled from his helmet. His face was masculine and sculpted, well shaven. His lips were the perfect ratio of plump for a man. And his eyes. God Damn those eyes. They were sharp, and a deep stormy Blue. I could just, stare into those all day.

I shook my head 'no' to his question. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Um what do you think?" I was struggling not to let my jaw gape at him. "I think you're a fucking gift from god! How are you this attractive. That is not OK, i call bullshit."

He looked taken back. "What? You think I'm, attractive?" He asked, seemingly shocked. I nodded, letting my eyes just eat him up. He blushed red at this. "Um well then, thanks."

We sat in silence for a bit longer before he turned to me, "so, Washington Lemon X reader huh?" Now it was my turn to blush. "Eheheheh, yeah. About that." He chuckled and patted my back before standing up. Though as he did he crouched beside me and whispered in my ear.

"It's fine, i think your a sexy gift from god too." Before walking away.

Leaving me sitting there shocked and bright red.


	5. Getting to know you

"ALRIGHT. I WILL START. BECAUSE I AM CABOOSE. AND I AM THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN." The blue-tard shouted loudly.

Everyone groaned, While Tucker Corrected him. "Dude The caboose is the back if the train. The locomotive is the front." "Oh."

We were all seated in a circle. I was wedged between Tucker and Grif. Everyone was out of their armor. I glanced over at Tucker, he was a Dark skinned man with long brown dreads. At the moment he only wore a pair of black sweatpants, showing off his Semi muscular back and chest. Though i couldn't help but notice the massive array of glowing teal alien looking tattoos all across his back and pectorals. As well as a faint scar across his lower abdomen. Probably from when he was The chosen one and Gave birth and all that.

He noticed me inspecting him and gave me a sly wink, to which i rolled my eyes.

Caboose then began his 'Get to know me' speech. "Hello everyone. My name is Michael J. Caboose. and i am a blue. My best friend is church. And i like Cookies and orange juice. And i like kittens, and i like shooting church and i do not like Tucker. I stifled a snicker. Tucker simply held up his middle finger to the simple soldier.

Caboose returned it though he held up his index finger instead of his middle one. "Live long and prosper." He stated proudly. He was wearing a unsc standard grey shirt with black windbreaker pants. His face all together wasn't too shabby looking. He was pretty cute, his chin was slightly rounded and his cheeks were rosy and freckled. His nose could best be described as a Roman one. though it fit well. He has a pair of light chestnut brown eyes, bright with curiosity and innocence. His hair was long and wavy, kinda skateboard dude style, and was a platinum blonde. And his body, well shit. He was toned beyond reason. Rippling muscle big thick arms. If only he was smarter. Any girl would want to get with that.

"You know guys, this isn't necessary. I already know who you are and all about you." I stated looking around the room, not really feeling up to hearing all of their 'get to know me' stuff. Sarge waved his hand. "Oh poppycock. Here, My name is Sarge. And i have a secret dream of being an actor." I widened my eyes and looked at him. Seriously? My reaction was shared by the many men around me.

"Really sir?" Questioned Simmons.

He was a pale guy. With short blackish hair. But what was most noticeable about him was the large portion of his face that was replaced with metal. And the glowing red eye. He was a cyborg after all. One of his arms was replaced with a very archaic looking metal arm. Under his shirt i could dimly see the outlines of metal plating on one side of his chest.

"Yes Simmons, that is a secret i have had until this very day. Oh how i love the spotlight!" I giggled lightly. "Alright that i didn't know." They took turns stating their names and listing off facts about themselves. Most i knew already. A few i didn't, like Caboose fought in the great war and sustained head trauma. Grif actually could sing, Simmons liked Gum, Washington admitted that he loved cats, and Tucker well. He mentioned something about Pussy too. Though i know well enough he didn't mean the same thing as Wash.

Everyone was looking at me, and i realized it was my turn. "Oh right um, Sorry. I'm Sabrina Marie Rex, I'm 23. I'm from a different dimension as you all know. Um." I paused thinking of stuff to say. Pulling my long wavy black hair into a pony tail. Flinching slightly when hair got caught in my eyebrow piercing.

"Well i used to want to be a Marine. I trained hard for it everyday, but then My Ex Boyfriend talked me out of it. And i ended up going to video game school to design, well video games. Um i draw? I throw knives. I don't know what else to say really." Washington leaned forward, "You throw knives?" I nod simply. He pulled his off his belt and handed it to me. .

"Show off a bit." He said with a smile. I blushed taking the knife before turning fill Tucker, who was gazing intently down my shirt. "Hey Tucker, go stand up next to that wall." I ordered. He shook his head, "Wait wha?"

He obviously hadn't been listening when I brought up knives. "Just go stand over there." He grumbled but got up walking to where i directed. I couldn't help but notice he did have a fairly nice ass as he walked by. He stood about 20 feet away from me on the other side of our little group. I motioned to Simmons to scoot over from where he was blocking my aim.

I gripped the blade tightly before flinging it towards Tucker who screamed very girlishly. The Blade struck less than an inch below his crotch. Grinning i got up to retrieve the blade everyone clapped for me. I had hit right where i wanted too, but Tucker didn't need to know that.

As i approached him i grabbed the blade and ripped it out from between his legs, maintaining eye contact with him. " Nice aim Sugar Tits. He complimented smirking. I feigned confusion. "What are you talking about, i missed."

I slept snugly. In my nest of blankets that the men had gotten for me. As i burrowed down further into my blankets i noticed warmth behind me and a pair of arms wrapped around my midsection. Hmm comfy.

Wait a second.

I opened my eyes and turned around to look behind me. Tucker was cuddling me. "What the Fuck Lavernius." I kicked him in the gut sending him sprawling out into the floor out of my 'bed'.

"Ow. Worth it."

"Ugh your disgusting." I groaned getting up off the floor and heading outside. "Aw come on sweet cheeks. You know you want some of this." I heard yelled at me as i left. I groaned and kept walking. I walk towards a bridge like structure where Caboose was Standing.

"Hey Caboose." I smile. He looks up at me, his helmets off. "Oh, hello miss T-Rex lady."

I cock and eyebrow at him and laugh. "Miss T-Rex lady? What?" Caboose shrugs, "well i mean your name is Sabrina Rex so you OBVIOUSLY must be a t-rex lady because according to church all girls are mean and you're pretty."

I stare at him dumbfounded. "Um, ok then." Not wanting to question his logic. I hear footsteps and turn to see Sarge walking up. Helmet on and Gun in hand. "Hey Sarge." I greet with a smile.

"Why hello there little lady. You really should put something else on, what you're wearing is ENTIRELY too revealing. Ain't Washington gonna get you some Armor?"

I shook my head. "This is all I've got, and all clothing besides armor on the ship got burned up. And Wash says it's against protocol to give a civilian military grade equipment." I heard Sarge scoff in surprise. "What in the Blue devil!? That is absurd. Just look at you! I will have no daughter of mine dressed like that. As soon as I'm done with Caboose I'm going to have a word with Washington." I raised an eyebrow. "Daughter of yours?"

"Uhhh what i meant by that was, um. You're obviously going to need some big strong men to protect you out here. Especially from Tucker and Grif, so I will scare them into believing you are my daughter so that they will leave you alone." I made an impressed face, "Well i mean. The thought is greatly appreciated Sarge but i don't think they're going to fall for it."

"HUH? T-Rex?! Why didn't you tell me Sarge was your Father?! That means you get to use the Force, and Save the galaxy from Doritos!" Caboose shouted suddenly.

"OK he'll believe you but he's Caboose. He's different." "Yeah, my mother says I'm Special!" I giggle lightly.

"Well nonetheless little lady, it won't hurt to treat you like my daughter. Then they'll know messing with you is a punishable offence. Punishable by my Shot gun in the their faces." I chuckled, this could actually be pretty useful. It'll get Tucker away from me in the least. Maybe.

"Oh and Caboose,i have a proposition for you."

Caboose's face lit up and he smiled. "For me!? You shouldn't have!"

Not being overly interested I started

Walking away. Hoping to maybe find Wash and ask again about armor. I was really getting uncomfortable with all the men oogling me.

I hear his voice speaking farther up the canyon and follow that.

"They had been used by the Freelancers just like I had. They were cannon fodder in a conflict with no purpose, but more importantly-"

"Hey wash?" I ask quietly while walking up, he turns to look at me.

"Oh hi sorry." He responds quickly. I tilt my head "what were you doing?" I ask, i put my hands behind my back and rocked on the balls of my feet. He shrugs slipping his helmet off. Just, updating my log. Haven't done that in a while." I nod.

"So, um Wash. I know I'm just a civilian and all. But i can't deal with Tucker anymore. Please can i have a suit of armor." He furrowed his brow. "Ugh, Sabrina. I can't authorize that. I'll have a word with-" "Oh COME ON!" i growl stomping my foot. I scowl at him.

"Who is even going to care if it's against protocol!?" I demand. I cross my arms. A small pink blush creeps on his face.

"What?" I growl. He chuckles. "You're adorable when your mad."

Sarge, Tucker, Caboose and Simmons all pause what they're doing as shouts of pain from Washington could be heard from across the canyon. Followed with Angry shrieks of, "ADORABLE. ILL SHOW YOUR ASS ADORABLE. I AM EVIL, AND FEARSOME."

And they all share a knowing look.


	6. Chicks and tanks

Washington rubbed at the back of his head in pain. "Ow ok I'm sorry. I will never call you adorable when your angry. Again." He submitted. I grinned pleased with myself and plopped down on the grass. "Sweet."

I saw a small little patch of flowers and picked one. Putting the long green stem in my mouth and laying down,arms crossed behind my head.

Wash stood there for a minute seeming unsure what to do with himself. "Hey, Sabrina-" I cut him off. "Sabrina's a mouthful, you can Just call me Sai. All my friends do." I smile at him. He does a double take. "Oh, we're we're friends?" I shrug. "I consider you my friend David so i mean. If you don't consider me one i-" he cut me off. "Oh no no i do, i just was unsure." I roll my eyes. "Either way go on."

"Oh right well, Sai. You mind if i finish my log?" He asked. I shook my head, "Knock yourself out mate."

"But more importantly, They were just stupid enough to trust. Together we were able to put an end to everything: the Freelancers, the A.I., even the Director of the whole operation. They're all gone. And as for us, well... we're shipwrecked. Crashed during our ride home,

We've also encountered a girl. Her name is Sabrina Rex, through some insane series of events her world was destroyed and she found herself both in the future, and in another dimension. Here, with us.

But none of this really matters if we're not rescued soon, I have a feeling something else might find us first.

This is Agent Washington signing-" as he was speaking the ground beneath us shook. And a loud explosion seemed to echo around the canyon. I lurched up, now sitting alertly. Flower hanging loosely from my mouth.

"Oh what now!" Wash shouted aggravatedly. I got to my feet looking around but i couldn't find any sign of where it came from. A secondary explosion however stole both our attentions.

"Come on." He growled, walking towards the sound. He snapped his helmet back on as we walked. I started to grasp my surroundings more. We were near red Base.

A tank up ahead comes into sight. I could also see Simmons standing beside it when it fired again. Directly at their own base.

"Direct hit, Sir." I heard Simmons announce happily. "No it wasn't." Came a gruff reply from within the tank. Judging from his gait, Wash was pissed.

"WHAT, Are you two doing?" He demanded, putting his hands on his hips. I strained to focus on the situation and not his really nice ass. Oh but look at it. Even through his armor and under suit it was easily seen. It was really tight.

"Well if it isn't our good friend Agent Washington, And my sweet little girl Sabrina." I looked up hearing my name, "I'm sorry what?"

I noticed that Sarge had the Tanks main cannon aimed at Washington. Simmons gave me a quizzical look. Knowing full well that i had been fantasizing about Washes butt. "Don't try to butter me up. Also, please refrain from pointing that at me." Wash said stressfully. "Fine." He turns the gun away. I glance back at Washes ass. "Really Sabrina, and you Complain about Tucker." Simmons called me out.

Wash turned around and gave me a look. "What's he talking about?" I shrugged. "No clue." I lied easily. He tilted his helmet at me in suspicion but turned back to Sarge. "What's even going on here? Why are you firing at your own base?"

"We were just firing the tank for a little construction work." Simmons stated.

"Really. And which one of my men authorized this?" A moment of silence passes as they look at each other. "It was Caboose, wasn't it?" Caboose who i didn't hear walk up answered, "probably."

My gaze was inadvertently drawn once again to The ex Freelancers Rear. Good God how was it so perfect? He must squat a lot. Yeah that's got to be it. Jesus, i would've been much more into the show had they spent more time on this image. Kinda wanna get a picture of that, frame it or something. With the caption, "Sargent Booty." Heheheh.

*BOOM*

"OH HOLY FUCK SHIT." I dropped to the ground holding my ringing ears. "AAAHHHHNNGH. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" A piercing noise reverberated through my entire skull.

No one else seemed as affected by the Tank shot as me. But granted they were all wearing helmets with cushioning against loud battle field noises.

I held my ears while curled up in a ball on the ground slowly waiting for my hearing to return to me. I saw Washington, Caboose, and Simmons standing above me and crouching near, seeing if i was okay.

" ...ina...Sabr...Sa... ou hear... Sai, can you hear me?" I heard Washes voice first. Simmons as well was speaking gibberish about how he was sorry for Sarge. And Cabooses helmet was bobbing as if he was speaking, but he wasn't actually saying anything. I could also hear Grif in the background yelling obscenities at Sarge, who I'm taking shot the tank at him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good. But holy shit that was loud." Simmons chuckled. "Yeah, but you get used to it. Plus when Wash gives you a suit of armor, it cancels out most of the noise. Right Wash?" Simmons turned to Washington, i also turned to look at him. With a smirk on my face, "Yeah Wash. When i get my armor." He groaned.

"Look I'm not giving a civilian a suit of armor." He grumbled. I groaned and Simmons scoffed. Then the tank started shooting again.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

"OH GOD."I fell back over clutching my ears. Simmons rubbed my back soothingly. Meanwhile Caboose had ceased to stop bobbing his helmet.

I saw Wash angrily yelling at Sarge who got out of the tank. They were talking to eachother, that much i could tell.

After a few minutes as before my hearing came back. "-nd Blues aren't fighting. We're just camped in opposite ends of the canyon." As he spoke he started slowing down, realizing how he was actually repudiateing his argument. "In, color, divided, teams. While heavily armed." I smiled. Sarge then shot back, "True. But have you ever considered that fighting is just in our nature? It's almost instinctual. If we're not constantly trying to stab each other in the back, we'll surely die!"

Wow. Stupid overload. "Dear God I hate you." Wash Bluntly stated.

"That's the spirit! Heh heh."

Grif walked up. "We may not be fighting, but you're still way closer to the food stores than we are. And that is something I will not stand for." At this i frowned. I could understand his reasoning. I myself liked food. Though, lately i haven't really been eating. Still to upset about Natasha. Hmm, maybe I'll save up my Rations and give them to him.

"You won't stand for anything, fat ass." Simmons shot. "If you were a few feet closer, you'd be sorry." He threatened in return, only further proving simmonses point.

The rest of their argument was rather pointless and stupid. Wash argued the point about rationing food, grif Bitched. And that was that.

As we returned to base Wash drove, and i sat on one of the Tread guards. Caboose Walking behind. I saw Tucker and we made our approach. I waved.

"HA! I knew you could pick up chicks in a tank!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. But to be honest, i could definitely be picked up in a tank.

As we continued rolling up Tuckers, who wasn't wearing his helmet, eyes went wide. "Oh shit." He took a step back, obviously fearing the tank would shoot or run over him. But Caboose ran over after a few seconds. "We are back." "Caboose? Christ,i thought you were in the tank. Wait, who is in that thing?" I hopped off the side of it just as Washington was getting out.

"Hello Private." He spoke coyly. He snapped off his helmet and set it on the side of the tank. Tucker muttered an 'Oh shit'.

Struggling not to grin, knowing that he was about to get his ass chewed out i went to walk past him into the base. What i didn't expect however was the hard smack he gave my ass as i walked by. "Lavernius!" I punched his arm as hard as i could muster, but he was wearing armor and i was not.

I waved my hand through the air painfully. Glaring at him. He smirked and winked at me. I growled at him walking away. I heard Wash chastise him for touching me and smiled. At least i had him looking out for me.

I went inside. Looking for anything i could use to work out.

I mean, I'm obviously going to be stuck in this god damn Canyon a while. As well as the fact that I'm in the Red vs Blue universe. I probably should be in shape for that.

Thinking up a rather clever idea i search around for a metal pipe.

I check the main quarters,

The bunks,

My 'room',

Kitchen,

Ration area,

I FINALLY find a good five foot length of pipe out at the crash site. I test the dexterity of it momentarily. Nodding contently i begin to search for a gun.

I search the crash site,

The ration room,

Kitchen,

My 'room',

The bunks,

And hey, whadda know. There's a fully loaded pistol sitting on the table.

I snag it and start outside, looking for a shady section of canyon wall.

Walking along the edge i finally spot the perfect place. There was an outrcrop of rock over it, and the ground was flat and grassy. Smiling i begin to feel around the canyon wall. Looking fit a moderate size divot. Finding one i lift the pipe and start slamming one end into it. Seeing how much debris i could clear out and knock away.

Not much it seems.

Frowning i lift the pistol, aim, and start firing into the canyon wall. The shots echo around before i run out of ammo.

I take my pipe again and slide it into the wall. It goes in a good foot before stopping. Grinning i test my weight on it.

It holds! Yes!

"What the fuck is all that shooting? And where'd you get a gun?!" Ugh, Washington.

I turn around. I'm currently hanging upside down from the pipe. "Um i don't know what you're talking about." I lie cheekily. Beginning to do crunches.

"What, are you doing?" "Working out." I grunt. Holy shit crunches are hard like this.

"Um, why? And what about the gunshots. Answer my question." I groan and look at him. My hair falling loosely around my head. "Because i, am in a, warzone, I'm also in this universe, and if I've learned anything watching y'all's show, it's that, it pays, to be prepared." I spoke between crunches.

He suddenly blushed scarlet and looked at the ground. "Um sai. Fix your, fix your shirt." I lifted and eyebrow confused before i saw what he meant. Nip slip.

"Oh shit!" I reached to fix it but my legs slipped off the bar and i landed on my back. "Ahh fuck." I groaned. Dull pain shooting up my back. He ran towards me, crouching beside me. "You alright there?" I groaned but nodded. "Sorry about that dude." I mumbled getting up. He waved his hand, "nah it's fine. Just didn't want you to think I'm a perv." I shrug. "It's cool, I'm in a canyon surrounded with them and I stare at your ass." I grin at his expression.

"Oh really? Is that what Simmons called you out on earlier?" I shrugged, "More or less." Getting back to my feet i picked up the pistol and handed it to him. "Here, i think it's Tuckers. I got it off the Table in the main room." Answering his earlier question. He nodded in thought. "Hey, why don't. Why don't you keep it. Your an unarmed civilian in a warzone. I think i can bend protocol a bit." I shook my head, "Nah it's out. But i Will take a Battle Rifle. Most definitely." I gave my signature grin to which he chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Like there's chance of that."

I shrug. Walking back to my bar. "You never know Wash, you might change your mind and give me armor and a weapon after all." "Totally, and while I'm at it, I'll make Caboose Captain." He walked off chuckling. And i continued my workout.


	7. Friends With benefits

A week later

"Fucking. Fuck. Fucker. Hell. Bitch. Shit fucker." I cursed lying on the ground. I got pissed when Grif ganged up on me with Tucker asking me to 'Dance on their laps like a sexy demon.' As they had put it.

Then Tucker proceeded to smack my ass,whilst Grif squeezed my breast. I then Got so pissed I punched Grif in the head, however because of his armor, I split my knuckle.

Though, now I'm starting to think I may have done much worse. The entire area was swelling and bruised. As well as the fact that I couldn't move my middle and ring finger.

"Aahhhhhhooooowwww. FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I shouted in pain. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Sarge. "What's wrong now little lady?"he asked sincerely.

I told him the story.

"Why I oughta. SIMMONS!" He shouted across the canyon angrily."within seconds the dorky cyborg was at his side. "Uh yes sir?" He asked worriedly. "Where is Grif?"

"I think he's taking a nap out under the warthog sir." Sarge started grumbling under his breath before motioning to me." "I think my little princess here broke her hand. Go patch her up. Oh, and ignore any screams of pain you hear in the next thirty to forty minutes." He ordered walking away. Simmons saluted. "Yes sir!" Before turning to me.

"Gee what happened?" I sighed standing up. Wincing as my hand moved. "I punched Grifs helmet." I said simply. Simmons flinched ''Yeesh what'd he do?"

As we walked towards red base I told him about Tucker's and Grifs constant harassment. And how I honestly was so unbelievably fed up with it.

He sat me down on a counter and started work on cleaning and wrapping my hand. As he did, pained screaming could be heard echoing around the canyon. Grifs pained screaming. I smiled at it. Simmons chuckled at my sadisticness.

"Hey why is Grif screaming?" I looked up from my hand to see Wash. I smiled. "Oh you know, Sarge is taking care of some things for me." "Uh huh, what do- oh what happened to your hand?" He asked noticing the bloody appendage that Simmons was busily cleaning for me.

"She broke her hand punching Grif after he and Tucker groped her." As Simmons spoke Wash set his jaw on edge. "Really? Huh, excuse me for a moment I also have some things to take care of for You." I cocked an eyebrow curiously. Then I heard him shouting.

"I SAID SPRINTS PRIVATE TUCKER. AND MAKE THEM DOUBLE TWELVE LAPS AROUND THE CANYON."

"I'm going to spit in your next meal! And it's not gonna be spit! If you know what I'm talking about!" I heard shouted in reply.

"YOU EVER TOUCH SABRINA AGAIN AND YOUR NEXT MEAL WILL BE YOUR OWN HAND!"

"What the fuck?! That's all kinds of-"

"MOVE YOUR ASS PRIVATE TUCKER!"

Washington walked back in a few seconds later. Clearing his throat slightly. "Ehem. Sorry about that.". "Awwwe Wash. That was so sweet." I cooed smiling. Both men looked at me confused.

"Sweet? Uh Sabrina he was yelling quite loudly at Tucker to run around the canyon, because he, oh. Yeah that was really sweet Wash. Awe" Simmons said smiling. Finishing up on my hand wrap. I give him my thanks and hop off the table, just Wash steps forwards and takes my hand. Inspecting it.

"Yeah, you definitely broke these two fingers. And I think your index is fractured. You must have one hell of a right hook." I grin broadly at that. "Thanks." He smiles lightly, looking into my green eyes. I look back into his stormy blue ones.

"Ehem, well. If you two are done with whatever that is. Sarge is back." I turned my gaze to Simmons. "Hmm?" Before walking out of the base to see A Whining Grif being forced to kneel on the ground.

"And if you ever, ever touch a pretty little hair on her head again without both her and MY say so. I will chop off your dick and use it for fertilizer in Simmon's garden." He threatened as I walked up.

"Oh! Sabrina! I'm so glad to see you! I'm so sososo sorry! It'll never happen again. Just get this crazy old man away from me. I pretend to think about it before quoting him when I asked him to leave me alone earlier. "Nah I don't think so sugar tits, this is more fun." I smirk and walk away, hearing him cry out. "Aw! Come on. Ow! Stop hitting me you psychotic old man!"

"What was that?" "Stop hitting me you psychotic old man, Sir!"

I hear Wash walk up behind me. I turn and smile. "Hey, thanks though. Really. About the Tucker thing." "Yeah it's no biggy. All in a days work, for an awesome ex freelancer like me." He grinned cheesily and stretched his arms out. Before throwing me a wink.

I let my jaw drop. "Agent Washington, are you flirting with me?" He shrugs. "Nah, just letting you in on the facts."

He then steps closer, "fact of the matter is. I like you Sai. A lot. Now granted, I'm not ready to be in a relationship with you." "Me Either." "I will, protect you as need be. You can always count on that."

I smile and lean up to peck good cheek. "Aw thanks Wash. That's sweet. Though no offense I'm not really looking for a relationship. So.." I trail off looking at the ground. He speaks, "yeah I understand. Like I said, I'm not either. However." I look up at him.

He looks almost embarrassed before he suggests. "I mean, we could always have a different set up?"

"How so?" I cock and eyebrow, I have a pretty good idea what his idea is, but I'm not sure.

"Um, Friends with, benefits?" He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. I giggle. "Sweet. I'm good with that." "Wait really?!"he looks up. I shrugged, "Yeah. I mean I've gotta say it's a pretty good set up to be honest. He grins. "Awesome. Alright."

We both stay silent for a few more moments before I ask. "You wanna go cash in on some benefits?"

"Yes."

We both walk back up to base. Snickering to ourselves. Both of us Giddy from our... Earlier activities.

It's around midday, and seeing as my right hand is out of commission, it's the perfect opportunity to train knife throwing with my left hand.

I go to my little training cove and set up a wooden board. Then stand back around 10 feet and start throwing knives in. The first, two dozen times I'm awkward with it, and if they don't hit the board hilt first, then they don't even hit the board.

Then they gradually start to get better, actually sticking into the board.

After about two hours I was managing to land them on target. I fist pump excitedly before packing up the weaponry and storing it away.

I then wander back towards blue Base. Wondering what the Bluetards and Washington were up to.

"Uh, bro, I went through Basic ages ago. True soldier, standin' right here." "What is the UNSC motto?" "When in doubt, rub one out.

"I am going, to break you, Private Tucker."

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my armor."

"What's going on here?" I ask walking up. Tucker points at me accusingly, "Why doesn't she have to do this training bullshit?!"

"OK one, she's a civilian not a solider. Two her hand is broken. And three, she JUST got back from Working out, she's been training on her OWN Much harder than you have." "Bow chicka bow wow."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked around. There was some sort of tunnel with two traffic cones at the entrance. "What's that?" I ask casually.

"That, is an elaborate obstacle course designed to test both your reflexes, and your mettle." Washington answered proudly. I'm taking it that he built this.

"Uhh, like, copper?" Asked Tucker. I rolled my eyes "No that's metal; He said mettle." Tucker rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Whatever." Wash winked at me, "on your mark, get set." He the aimed his gun at Tucker and shot him in the ass.

"shit! Ohow, okay, I'm going." He took off into the tunnel I heard gun shots and shouting from within.

"So, hows training going?" I asked. He shrugged, Tucker's stubborn and Caboose is, well. He's still pretty upset." I nodded, "yeah." "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Carolina and Church went would ya?" I nodded, "Actually yeah, it was at the end of last season. Some people have been buying and selling some freelance equipment and Carolina wanted to put a stop to it. Church then talked about saying goodbye first, but she told him but too. That it'd just make it harder on them." He looked at me. An unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh. Alright. Thanks." He smiles at me, but I can tell he's hurting inside. I lay a hand on his shoulder gently and smile.

Then a series of ringing bells goes off. An I look to see Tucker having come out on the other side. Hands on his knees breathing heavily. Unable to make words. Washington immediately brightened up.

"Congratulations Private, that time was, ...adequate, for a, beginner." I snickered. It had been about four minutes I'd say. "I, what was- hguh, I don't-" Wash smirked evilly. "Just an adrenaline rush Tucker, it'll wear off."

"I'm, I'm..." "Shaking in your armor?" I started laughing. Tucker being completely out of breath, Washington's subtle prods at him. It was too much.

"You, ugh. Huh try to. Heh hueh do better." I held my chin up high. "Alright I will, With a broken hand." Wash chuckled and walked away from the panting man. Handing me a gun. "You'll need this."

"Alright, on your mark. Get set, and."*smack* He smacked my ass. I gave him a look as I started running.

I leap over some sand bags to start. Next I see 5 cones lined in a wall. I manage to shoot three.

I climb a barricade-

Weave through mines-

Dodge a shit ton of bullets-

Run through some desert with tanks and people and cliffs and air ships-

Drive a warthog down a hall-

Before bursting out with the sound of bells.

"Oh what the fuck." I fall over panting. Feeling 'Stitches' in my sides.

Wash and Tucker walk over to wear I'm panting on the ground. "Haha suck it bitch! Not as easy as it looks?" "Go. Hueh. Fuck. Heh. Your. Huh. Self."

"I wouldn't say anything to her Tucker, she's a civilian with a broken hand and she did Two minutes better than you."

I manage to prop myself up on my elbows. "Ha, who's a bitch now?"

"Oh boy oh boy oh hello, hello!" Caboose runs up to us.

"Caboose, glad to see you're feeling better, I've got a little exercise for you. Inside this cave is an elaborate obstacle course designed to-" he didn't get to finish as Caboose ran inside. Followed with the sound of Gunshots and explosions. Then, seemingly without delay he runs out the other side. NO TIME having passed at all.

"Okay now that was fun how'd I do so good now no more questions thank you goodbye!" He then took off in the other direction.

"Um." I said dumbstruck. "...I think that's enough training for today." Wash spoke slowly. Still contemplating what just happened.

"[Yeah]" Tucker and I answer in sync.

"Uh, I'm, gonna go work on the comm tower."

"[Yeah]".

::: AUTHOR NOTE:::

Hey guys! Hello, yes it is me.

How do you all like the story so far? Please do tell me. Also, if you have any clever ideas do feel free to suggest them I'm totally open for that.

Tata for now.

~AlexisMarie626


	8. Am I transmitting, BITCH

It's been another three days out in this godforsaken fucking hole in the ground.

And let me tell you. It's been, actually kinda decent. I confronted both Grif and Tucker and talked about how out of line they were being. And it was decided that unless I gave a say so they were not allowed to touch me. So far it's been pretty good. I've also been training on a daily basis both on my own and with Wash and the team. Or well, Tucker.

Caboose is rarely around anymore. I can't tell what's going on with him, he's both sad about Church and excited about I don't know, he mentioned a new best friend. Maybe he has an imaginary friend.

I still haven't eaten though. And it's been about two weeks. I don't feel to good, but I just can't bring myself to eat anything. All I can think about is Nat and how we'd goof around and have food fights, or when we tried to make a restaurant. Key word tried. We ended up blowing up a kitchen. All the fun times I'd had with her. Nothing but memories now.

Though I did have a pretty decent sized cache of food from everything I hadn't eaten. With it in tow I made my way to red base. I saw Grif, Simmons and Sarge all gathered around the lower quarters of what looked like Lopez. Fucking great. Again with this bull? Good thing I know some Spanish. If they don't fuck him up this time.

"Hey, Grif!" I called out approaching. I had a little wagon behind me I had salvaged from the ship wreck. In it was two MRE's for every day I had been here. So about 28 I'd say.

"Yeah? What's up princess's- for the love of God. What's, what's all that?" His helmet was off and his squared jaw dropped in shock. His eyes round in disbelief. I grinned and brought the wagon up to him.

"Merry Thanksoween!" I joked. He fell to his knees and leaned over the food, scraping it all towards himself.

"Wait a minute there little lady. Is that our weekly rations?" Sarge asked, afraid I had given all their food to Grif. I shook my head, "nah this is just a little something I picked up for Grif. Cheer him up a bit. Ya know?" Simmons frowned walking over to assess the food.

"This is at least 26 to 28 MRE'S! This isn't just a little something." He snipped staring intently at me. I shrugged. "Well unless he decides to share with you it's not really your concern." Sarge at this crossed his arms. "Woah now Sabrina. Why don't you tell us where you got this." I threw my hands up. "What the fuck does it matter?! I'm being nice to Grif, you guys call him Fat all the time and I Know for a fact that Simmons has been syphoning part of his Rations to, 'wean'him off. Don't deny it I saw you." Simmons had opened hood mouth to argue. Grif dropped his jaw in shock.

"Simmons! You told me it was my imagination?!" Sarge shook his head. "The sentiment, as much as I hate Grif, is sweet darlin. But what I'm concerned about is you stealing from our rapidly dwindling food supply to give to one solider." I flinched at the accusation.

"Oh no. I didn't steal this trust me." Grif looked up. "Wait, where did you get this?" Finally starting to join in, in the questioning of how I acquired the food.

"You know what fuck you guys I'll take it back." I muttered reaching for my wagon. "[Woah], [Don't do that] [Let's not be hasty]" I lifted an eyebrow at them. "Alright then quit bitching I went out of my way to get these for you guys. I DIDN'T steal them. There just for Grif, or if he wants to share." I waved and started to walk away when Simmons called out.

"Sabrina, haven't you been here for about 14 days?" I turned around and nodded. "Yeah, why?" Silently hoping he wouldn't piece it together.

"Are these, are these your rations?" Fuck.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah they are."

"[What?!]" Oh boy, here we go.

"Sabrina, why are you giving up your food for this fatass?" "Yeah, you need to eat sweetheart." "I love food an all. But I can't take yours."

I shook my head and held my hands up. "No guys really, I'm fine. Take them, they're yours. I'm not hungry."

Sarge walked up to me and set an armored hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to ask you this Sabrina. And you're going to be honest with me. Why, on gods green whatever this planet is, would a beautiful girl like you, starve yourself?" I shook my head not looking into his eyes.

"I'm not Sarge. I just, I can't eat." Simmons coughed, "that's starving yourself." Grif elbowed him in the leg. He was still sitting on the ground.

"Sabrina, sweetheart. You've been here, 14 days like you said. You're body needs to eat you can't go like this." I shook my head and shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "I'm NOT hungry." He put his hand back on my shoulder and squeezed lightly, a silent warning he meant business. "Why?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but my mind immediately went to Nat. Thinking of her being crushed by the asteroid. Her screaming for help maybe. Or maybe she closed her eyes and gave up in the end. Either way, her, dying. Filled my mind. And a lump grew in my throat.

I threw myself into Sarges arms crying. "Because of Nat! Because she's gone. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. Because my best friend in the entire world died, and I have to live. I can't, I just. Can't." My hands were balled into fists in front of me. Sarge reached around to hold me tight letting me cry into his shoulder. These weren't pretty cries either. These were, red face, puffy eyes, scream your heart out an die cries.

But he let me get them out. Simmons and Grif doing their best to comfort me as well.

"Thanks Sarge." I whispered. I was sitting with my back against Grifs, the both of us supporting each other lazily.

Sarge was almost done with Lopez 2.0, he looked up surprised. "Uuh thanks for what exactly?" He asked confused. I smiled "thanks for you know caring. All of you really. I know you didn't have to put up with me crying."

"Awww you little thing you. It was no problem. I'm always there for my little girl." We all looked at him kinda odd. "Ook." Grif reached a hand back and patted my shoulder. "Hey, anything for you. After this, I owe you big." I smiled lightly. "Thanks Dexter. And it's no problem."

Simmons walked back outside with a couple of water bottles. He tossed me one and set the others on the ground beside me. I smiled, "thanks." Taking a sip.

I noticed it was already open, and tasted kinda odd. " uh, Simmons? Did you, did you roofie this?" I asked slightly concerned.

"What?! No of course not. But seeing as you can't slash won't eat. I took the liberty of pouring heavy duty vitamin and protein supplements in all these waters for you." I looked at him. Smiling sincerely. " Awe, Simmons that's. That's so sweet." He blushed and waved his hand. Shuffling his feet. "Owh it was nothing." I smile and get to my feet walking over to him and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"It wasn't nothing to me." I smile before walking off. I wave to everyone and grab my water bottles. "See ya around guys."

I drop the bottles off in my 'room' I was still sleeping in the main room of the base on the floor. The one that's missing two walls that's open to basically all the elements except rain. Thankfully it did have a roof.

I then made my way over to the Comm tower that I knew Wash would most likely be at.

I climbed the steps as quietly as I could, thinking maybe I could sneak up on him. I was merely two feet away from his armored back when, "You can quit it Sai. I know you're right there." "Fuck muffins." He chuckled turning around, helmet off.

"How's the Radio coming along?" I ask. He shrugs. "It's, well. Not really changing." I sigh walking up close behind him. Bringing my hands up to his shoulders and massaging deeply into the tense tissue.

"Mmm you can do that all day long if want." He joked. I giggled rolling my eyes. "You know, the reds are making Another Lopez. You know, after you shot the other one back in Revelation." He pauses work on the machine as I continue my massage. "Revelation?" I nod, though he couldn't see it. "Yeah it's one of the names for the season." "Ah." I chuckle as he returns to work. "You know, even though you were the bad guy. You were pretty hot in that season."

At this he laughed pretty hard. "Oh yeah? How so?" I shrug and work my thumbs lower into his back, as far as his armor would allow. "I dunno. Big badass, shootin people up, yelling orders, looking for redemption not giving a fuck. It was kinda hot." He seemed to stiffen, and I wonder if what I said upset him. But then aft a moment he shrugs. "Yeah, but, but that's not me anymore." He says. Almost like he's saying it to himself more than me. I pause and turn his tall shoulders around so he's looking at me. I have to look up to see straight into his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like you were a bad person then, you should be now. You were a good person then, trying to do the right thing, in the wrong way. Alright?"

He looks at me for a moment longer than smiles. "Alright, thanks. In a way, I kinda needed to hear that." I smile. "No problem bro. Friends?" I held my fist up for a fist bump, he chuckled and bumped it with his own. Playfully I grabbed my hand and feigned being in pain.

"Ow oh god Wash that was my broke hand!" I cried out falsely. His face was absolutely fucking priceless. " Oh my god! Sai I am so sorry!" I started smirking, holding up my other hand, the one that was actually broke. "Syke." He punched my shoulder laughing. "Ugh heheheh you ass." I held up my good hand again though, waiting for him to grab it.

"Hey. We are friends though right?" I ask. He nods. "Definitely." I grin, but then his smile falters. "Wait, does this mean I'm in the friendzone?" He asked slightly worried. I laughed, "yeah. Yeah buddy it does." He cursed. To which I crossed my arms, "What the fuck are you complaining about? We fuck like every other day."

"Oh right." I laugh and pat his shoulder walking away, letting him return to his work.

Around twenty minutes later I hear an excessive amount of chatter from where I was working out.

I hop off my bar and make my way towards the noise. I see all the reds and Tucker on the ground, as well as Lopez 2.0, who was fiddling with some equipment down under the tower. Wash was shouting stuff at the reds.

"Why don't you three go check on our food supply. It's been a while since I've done a full inventory." Hmm reasonable request, though it was obvious he just wanted to get rid of them. I climbed back up the tower to stand by Wash whilst Simmons replied

"You can't just shove your bitch work on us. What do we look like?" "Uh... bitches?" I stifled a laugh. Wash however looked pissed at all the commotion. "Tucker, I want one hundred squats." He ordered in a strained voice.

"What? But it was leg day yesterday!" Wanting to add in to the convo I shouted to him, "You're a space marine, Private; every day is leg day. If I could I would volunteer to be a Space marine, and I'd do those Squats with a smile on my face."

I received an angry look from him. "This is bullshit." But he reluctantly starts doing squats. "Hah, who's the bitch now?" Griff threw in. "Your sister was my bitch if I remember correctly."

"Hooooo daaamn." I added in like a child. Wash gave me a look. "Don't, don't encourage them." He said in almost a shocked voice.

"What did you say to me bitch?"

With a growl Washington turned, "No-one, is a bitch, now both of you be quiet."

"[Simmons is kind of a bitch.][Sabrina is my Bitch.]"

Simmons and i both shouted, "[Hey what the fuck!?][You wish, If anything you're my bitch.]"

"Ah can it Private Bitch."Sarge ordered. Again Washington turned to me, a shocked look on his face. "Quit! Don't encourage them, you're supposed to be the other intelligent one in this canyon."

"[Yes Sir.][Sorry Wash.]" I apologized just as Simmons was being a kiss ass down below.

What can I say, it's really fun to screw around with these guys. Makes you feel like a teen again.

"Bitch." Grif added in childishly to Simmons. It was the last straw, as Wash angrily shouted, "I SAID, BE QUIET!" Emphasizing this as he punched the radio in rage.

Suddenly the iconic radio startup feed sounded off, fizzing loudly.

"Ho-lee-sheet."


	9. Courtesy Call

"Lopez DOS.0 , it's alright. I know you fixed the radio." I called down to the distressed robot. {Thank you Sabrina, it is nice to receive recognition and not be thought an idiot} I smile down at the Spanish robot. No one would listen to me when I had tried to tell them that he had actually fixed the radio.

I turned back to Wash who was busily trying to make contact on the radio. "Mayday, mayday, we are survivors of a shipwreck and are in need of immediate rescue, please respond." Meanwhile the rainbow of idiots were arguing down below.

"Don't call them back right away, you gotta wait or else you'll look desperate." I gave Tucker a look. "That is the stupidest fucking thing you have ever said." While Simmons merely chastised him, But we ARE desperate."

Wash snapped. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I instantly shut my mouth. Knowing when a man was on the edge of snapping. And Wash was riding the brink.

"Mayday mayday, this is Agent Washington and the Red and Blue troopers of Project Freelancer As well as one unarmed civilian. We are stranded, does anyone copy?

Mayday this is Agent Washington, I am a soldier.

Is anybody out there?

Can anybody hear me?"

I sighed looking down. Just beginning to lose hope. When static erupted on the radio. Through it we heard a muffled voice, "hello? *static* is someone there?" I grinned tears coming to my eyes as I jumped up.

WE MADE CONTACT! Washington looked as ecstatic as me though he didn't show it in his voice much.

"Yes! Yes we're here, do you read us?" A brief moment passed, "Hello? Is this a prank call?" "No no no, this is real. Please you have to listen to me, my men, a civilian, and I are shipwrecked."

The rainbow of idiots below started yelling random things to 'emphasize' his point.

"It's an emergency!" "Blackhawk down!". "Code red!". Then to everyone's surprise/horror, the voice replied.

"What like a lightish red?"

No fucking way! He's like my fourth favorite character! Right behind, Wash,York, and North

"Donut?!" I asked in shock. I was dimly aware of the rainbow speaking behind me and Wash moving to speak with them.

"No way, You guys have a girl?!" I giggled, "Awe you giggle. So you're not like Tex or Sister? You're like a girl girl." At this I laugh some more. Giddy at the fact I could ACTUALLY talk to Donut. "Yeah you could say that. I'm a girl girl."

"Suh-weet! But oh no, with Tucker and Grif that must be hell?!" I nod, even though he wouldn't see it. "Yeah constant flirting, bad pickup lines, there was a point where I got groped and I broke my hand Punching Grif.

"You go girl! Show em who's boss. So what have you been up to besides that?" Realizing that this call could cut out at any second I shook my head. Seriousing up.

"That's the thing Donut, um we're stranded in some Canyon, surrounded by jungle, with Dwindling food and Limited supplies."

"That sucks!" "Yeah tell me about it." "You good on Pads and Tampons?"

Oh fuck.

I just realized that I don't have any. I could start ANY day.

"Um I'm out." "OH NO! Fear not Double-O Donut will come to your rescue." "Thank you Donut, we need Immediate Help." "Alright babe, tell me your coordinates. And I'll bring a rescue team for you guys." I turn to ask one of the guys but I see Sarge standing directly behind me. "Oh!" I stumble backwards. "Sarge you scared the shit out of me, could you um?"

"Sure thing Doll I'll take over from here." He turned to the radio. "Alright Donut, I need you to write down these-"

I walked away done listening. Wash was talking to the rainbow still. "Wait, did I shoot him once?" I nod, "Yeah I almost cried. I fucking love Donut."

"Thanks!"

I giggle, the rainbow looks at me. I shrug, "Fuck off he's my favorite character under Wash and a couple freelancers." "Bow chicka- wait. How come I'm not one of your favs?" I look at him. "You are actually, right under Donut." "What, why do you like the gay guy more than me?"

"I'm not gay actually. I'm bi."

I lift my eyebrows. Really? Huh. Good to know. I mean what? Fuck off.

"And he's competent enough to trust with our lives?" Wash asked unsurely. I opened my mouth to answer, but faltered. I honestly had no fucking clue.

Then we all listened to Sarge and his Conversation. "Sorry, did you say five, or nine?" "I said eight."

"Oh."

Wash sighed. Before approaching the radio. "Right. Okay, Donut- those are our last known coordinates, but be sure to let the rescue team know that we've got no clue where we actually landed." He said smoothly. I admired that, he was under intense amounts of pressure and he managed to speak calmly and without stuttering or saying 'uh' like a dumbass once. A quality I lacked.

"Don't worry guys. No matter how deep the bush, Private Donut always finds his man. Or very pretty civilian lady. Wait, are you pretty?"

I blushed being put on the spot. " Uh." See like I said, like a dumass. "I have no idea. Guys am I pretty?" I asked sincerely to the rainbow. And in perfect sync they instantly replied. "[YES!]"

I blush even brighter. Donut then laughs, "Alrighty that settles that then."

Then my mind clicked and I remembered something. "Wait! Donut! Bring extra clothes!"

"What was that? Sorry your breaking up."

"Bring extra clothes, and a bra."

"Alrighty, what size?" I blushed all the guys were looking at me expectantly. Fucking pervs.

"36triple D." I muttered quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear." They all did of course.

"Okey donkey, the rescue team is on its way!" The signal then dies.

I turn to the guys. (I HATE WRITING LIKE THIS BUT I'M GOING TO BE LAZY FOR A SHORT PERIOD, UNTIL FRECKLES.)

Grif:So, what happened?

Sarge:Well boys, I don't wanna jinx this or anything like that but... we're gonna be rescued!

Grif:Woohoo! Woohoo!

Sabrina: Fucking fantabulous!

Tucker:Alright! Kickass!

Simmons:Yeah! Yeah real good, I can't wait to eat a hot dog!

Washington:Guys-

Sarge:There's no possible way anything could go wrong! Everything is going to be good forever!

*Simmons jumps up and down and Tucker drives the jeep in donuts Sabrina Jumps off the platform to the ground and starts cheering too.*

Simmons:Forever's a long time too the end of days!

Sabrina: I'm going to get to wear a bra again!

Tucker:Yay!

Grif:Everything in the past to go by tells me that's too good to be true but fuck it I'm excited anyway.

Washington:Guys, it could still be a few days before they-

Sarge:Let's eat all our food rations tonight, and then fire all of our excess ammunition indescriminately into the air to celebrate!

*Everyone present except Wash and Sabrina fires into the air*

Simmons:Yeah, just like Al-Qaeda did it!

Grif:I already did it last week!

Simmons:And then, let's fix up that old Warthog that's been hanging near our base.

Grif and Tucker:Hah-y, what?

Simmons:So that we can crash it into the other Warthog, because fuck it!

Tucker:Yeah!

Sarge:Yeaho!

Sabrina:Yeahah, oh yeah, yeah violence.

Washington:Listen, let's not get our hopes up just yet.

Tucker:Aw come on Wash, lighten up. We did it, we made contact.

Washington:Well... it is the first good news that we've had in a while.

*Caboose runs up*

Caboose:Heuh, heuh... hey everyone!

Washington: *jumps down from platform*Caboose! Where've you been?

Caboose:Yeah, I went on a walk like you said. And now, everything is gonna be good, forever!

Sarge:Told ya so. (End of this shit)

I looked over at Caboose from where I was standing next to Tucker. "Why's that Caboose? Did you hear the news?" Washington spoke up. "Wait, Caboose, you were miserable, what happened?" I look over at the simple minded blue. He's my favorite under Tucker. He took off his helmet and made a face, somewhere between pleased with himself and chastising.

"Ah heh, well where are my manners? I haven't even introduced him." I frowned. "[Who?][introduced who?]" Wash spoke at the same time.

"Freckles! Come!" Caboose shouted before brining his fingers to his mouth and whistling. A skill I have never been able to master. Then I heard it. A giant thud.

Followed by another.

Then another.

I felt like I was in Jurassic park. The thudding got louder, and louder. Then it came into view.

Now I, am a gamer. I fucking love video games. And I play Halo, A lot of Halo. So I know, what a HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System aka Mantis, is when I see it.

The point is. You see one. You turn your ass around. And you fucking run. But seeing as I was now frozen with fear I settled with grabbing the first thing I could, which happened to be Tuckers hand. I gripped that fuckers hand like there was no tomorrow and I hid behind him. What can I say, that's a big gun and I have no armor.

It paused looking at all of us. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Freckles! Freckles- say hello." Caboose chirped. Oh that happy fucking idiot.

Enemy soldiers detected.

His guns start moving around, probably aiming. "No those aren't enemies Freckles, those are Grif and Simmons. Our enemy."

Oh my fucking god.

Firing main cannons

The missiles started glowing, a sign they were about to fire. I think I'm going to pass out. God I want armor.

"No! Bad Freckles! Down." Caboose ordered, surprisingly the 'Freckles' powered down his guns and settled down low on his PEDs.

Yes Master.

"Bad Freckles." Caboose repeated to the robot. "So- what're you guys up to?"

Fuck this.

My mind felt fuzzy, maybe it was from the heat, the guys do have armor with temperature maintaining software, I don't. Maybe it was from lack of actual food. Or maybe it was the giant. Fucking. Robot. That almost just killed me. Either way.

I passed out. Being caught safely in Tuckers arms.


	10. Swish swish muthafuckin stab

(Just, assume from here on out that at all times, whoever's POV it's from, is being watched. It's kinda fun to think about, Felix and Locus watching them and radioing random comments to each other about the situation.)

I work hard on my pull ups. "87. 88. 89. 90. 91. 92. 93. Ninety fo-" "Hola."

I pause and look. Lopez 2.0 was standing there. I smile and wave one handedly. Before returning to my workout, this time counting in my head. "Hey Lopez, what's up?"

{Sigh. The reds believe me to be stupid. It is becoming very tiresome and obsolete to try an convince them otherwise.} I pause from my pull ups and give him a sympathetic look. "Gee I'm sorry Lopez. That's, that's gotta suck." I hoist myself up using my upper body strength and putting my legs over top the bar. Doing crunches. "You can complain about them to me if it helps. Or we could just talk about whatever you'd like."

{Thank you, Sabrina. That is a very kinda offer. I believe I shall take you up on it.}

I then got to sit there working out. For two hours. Listening to not only a monotonous voice, but a monotonous Robotic, Spanish voice. Complain about each and every little thing that bothered him about the reds.

{Thank you very much for this, Sabrina. It has helped very much. I am feeling much more enthusiastic towards working. Goodbye.} He then walked off.

Never, have I hated the sound of someone's voice. As much, as I do. Right now.

"Thank fucking god." I breathed.

I hopped off my bar and grabbed my Protein,mineral, vitamin water. Chugging it down fairly quickly before making my way back to base. Fairly sore. Kinda depressed. And hella not in the mood for bullshit.

I see Tucker and Caboose both in training wear. Which is basically shorts and tight tank tops. Or in Tuckers case, no tank top. And then Freckles was crouched near Caboose. I waved lightly at them , trusting Freckles fairly well enough to not shoot me, seeing as Caboose would order him down if he tried.

As I made my way towards the base Freckles jumped up, stomping his way to block my path inside.

Halt civilian access denied. Evacuate premise or be eliminated.

"What? No I live here too." I argued. The Canons started glowing. I started slowly backing up. "Um Caboose. Help." I called out.

"What? Oh Bad Boy Freckles. Miss t-rex lady is our friend."

She lacks proper authorization to enter this military facility. She is a weak civilian.

"Oh don't be silly Freckles. She has written lots of books from agent Washington. And she is very strong."

I started physically shaking as Freckles still didn't lower his guns. "Caboose!" I called out in fear. "Dude call it off!" Tucker turned on him. "I uh Freckles. You let Miss T-rex lady go in now you hear me. Bad Freckles, very bad."

... Yes master.

Freckles turned and walked back to his position behind Caboose. I was still trembling. Tucker noticed and walked towards me. "Hey, you alright?" I looked at him. "I uh I yes?"

He smiled slightly and held his hand out for me to take. I did so gladly and let him walk me inside. "Man that Robot thing is fucking scary." He muttered. I nodded, "a-and of a-all people i-its being controlled by Caboose." I manage.

He leads me to my room. Which is basically a box and a bunch of blankets on the floor. I sigh and go to sit in it. Leaning my back against the adjacent wall. I look up at him. Taking notice of all the alien markings across his body.

"Hey Tucker, why don't you come join me?" I ask. He looks shocked. I feel shocked, why am I being nice to him. He's an ass. "Just don't be an ass, don't be a perv. And we'll be cool." I stated. He nodded. "Yeah sure." Before climbing into my nest with me.

I look at all the tats. They glowed slightly, I reached out and traced one. "These are so fucking cool." I grinned. He laughed. "Yeah I got most of them when I was an Ambassador for the Sanghelii." I nod. "The others, like the ones across my chest I got from some cult like thing that were praising me as the chosen one and stuff." I look at the lines and twists. Images and ancient foreign languages.

"You know Tucker, if you weren't so overly perverted ALL the time. You would be my Favorite character." I say sincerely. He looks me in the eyes. His were a deep chocolate, with a very inhuman teal ring right around his iris.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. I nod. "Yeah dude, I mean sure sometimes it's OK. The bow chicka bow wow thing, is cool. But you can go really overboard. If you just dialed it down, you'd probably get any girl you wanted." I spoke honestly. He nodded making a thinking face. "Didn't ever think about it like that to be honest."

"So um. Can I, can I see your sword?" I ask shyly. He turns to me, dreads slinging. "You were JUST saying how I shouldn't be pervy and you ask me THAT?!" I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder. "Not that, I meant your actual sword. Doofus." "Ooohhh. Damn,I mean hey baby ill give you both if you want. Bow chicka bow wow." I roll my eyes at him. He chuckles and pulls out the energy sword. Snapping it out with its signature noise.

It glowed brightly in front of us. "Woah." I breathed. The surface danced with light and colors. Electricity, or something resembling electricity, crackled occasionally between the twin blades. The first thought that went through my mind was. I wanna touch it.

I reached out but Tuckers arm stopped me. I looked at him curiously. "Trust me Sai. You do not wanna do that. He held up his hand where the top of one of his fingers was scarred badly like it had been burned. "Yeesh, I'm sorry." He shrugged. " Eh it didn't hurt that much baby, you can still kiss it to make it better though." I roll my eyes at him with a smile.

Turning my eyes back to the sword I say, "hey. Even though I know it won't work for me can I hold it?" He nods. "Sure thing here. He deactivates it and hands it to me. I take the oddly shaped pommel. It was surprisingly heavy. Probably to put more force on the swing. I playfully jumped up. In my mind spinning the sword. And jumping around as if I was fighting my enemies. Tucker chuckled watching "Hwwaaaah. Shhwwoom shwoom. Krestch. Swish swish-" *Shzzoom*

We both stared in shock. In my hand, the sword had activated.

"[What. The. Fuck]"


	11. You stupid fucking toaster

I stared disbelievingly at the glowing sword in my hand. Tucker's face was a ripe mix of jealousy, confusion, and awe. I turned it slowly.

"Dude." I said in awe. I turned to look at the black man again only this time he was awfully close to me. "Hand me the sword." He ordered in a serious tone. I glanced back at it again, sighing I clicked the button. The blade dissipated. Leaving the regular old pommel again. I handed it over.

"What was that? I thought it only worked for you?" He tucked it into his waistline. "It does only work for me. Did, hell I don't fucking know. I don't know anything about this thing! I mean there's supposed to be a prophesy that only I can use it but then you can now and it's just." He fell onto the floor and sighed.

"This sword, it made me special. Only I could use it. Now, now you can? I-it's not-I don't." He was obviously distressed. Thinking fast of a solution, and being slightly exhausted from my workout I sit next to him before leaning over, resting my head on his thigh. "You're still special Tucker. So what that if worked for me. A fucking asteroid destroyed Earth and here I am. I don't think physics really apply to me." He laughed and started playing with my hair.

"Plus we won't tell anyone. Alright?" "Alright, thank you Sai." I smiled, eyes drifting shut. "No problem."

I woke up alone in my bed nest. Having no idea what time it was I sit up and groan stretching. Before standing up and walking towards the outside. Tucker and Caboose were back to working out. I waved at them before crawling on top of the tank. Freckles was doing squats too in fact. Caboose would get super excited when he did so, "Yes! That's a good Freckles! Yes, yes Tucker,Miss T-Rex, yes did you see it? Freckles did a squat!" I would smile and humor the simple-minded cobalt blue soldier. Tucker would roll his eyes or groan.

"Great. Now teach him to fetch. And then throw a stick off a cliff." He replied sarcastically. Caboose smiled, "Aw he knows how to fetch. Freckles! Freckles! Get the ball!" He jumped up and down patting his thighs before throwing a ball into the air.

Acquiring target.

Suddenly freckles unloaded a few rounds into the ball.

"Poor Wilson." I whispered. Tucker smirked at my joke but gave Caboose a horrified look. Staring at him silently. Under the silent Gaze Caboose started to speak anxiously. "Uh, see that, that was just, that was just poor phrasing on my part, really. Mean I was just, I- I think I was just grammatically, g- it was grammatically incorrect, so."

"Caboose. It's a war machine. And you had it fetch. And it murdered a ball." Tucker pointed out. As he and Caboose were talking i saw an orange glint behind a rock. Frowning I stand up off the tank. And Walk a few feet towards Tucker. "Hey, Tucker. I think we're being watched." He looks at me making a face as he moves his dreads off of his shoulder. "Whaddya mean?" I pointed by gesturing with my head. So they wouldn't see me pointing behind the rock.

"Uh are you having a seisure?" "No Tucker they're over there." I tilted my head more vigorously in their direction. "Who's over where? What are you, hey is that the reds behind the rock? Look I found the reds hiding behind a rock."

Que facepalm.

Tucker walks to investigate and I roll my eyes. Pulling my phone out, I had found a way to charge it using the ships power, some wiring, a flashlight, and a potato. So it was fully charged. And I started playing some music from my Spotify playlist. Too my great surprise and joy it actually worked!

Music started playing loudly and I grinned joining Caboose in doing squats. We both exercised a bit while Tucker Talked to the stalkerish reds. After a while Tucker Walked back. Joining us in doing squats. "Damn baby, No wonder your ass looks so great. Bow chicka bow wow." I ignored him turning my music up louder. It was currently playing 'One for the Money.' Tucker pressed on though.

"You know what I picture you doing every time you go down baby. Bow chicka bow wow. Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention. Bow chicka Bow wow. My dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass? Bow chicka Bow wOAH!" He jumped back as I threw a knife in aggravation."How about I kick you in the nuts. That's a foot, contrast and compare."

Caboose looked over. "Ohhh Your toast just got toasted. And no amount of scraping will remove the black parts." I laughed loudly at this. Then saw Simmons approaching. Caboose suddenly got excited. "Oh! It's Simmons. Let's show him how Freckles can fetch. Alright Freckles, fetch!" He threw a ball. "Oh god." I said, realizing how close to Simmons it landed.

"That's what you'll be screaming tonight. Bow chicka-"

Acquiring Target

"Hey Caboose, you dropped your ball!"

"help! What did I do?!"

I eventually grew tired of working out and opted instead for walking aimlessly around the Canyon blaring my music. Thinking about my life.

Though as I walked I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I frowned and looked all around me. Seeing no one I looked upwards to the dense jungle above our canyon walls. Geeze. Anyone could be watching is from up there. I shuddered and kept walking. I heard a loud boom and felt the ground shake. Some rocks tumbled off a cliff side. "That's not good." I muttered both about the unstable rocks and the boom.

I walked leisurely back not to excited to see what the rainbow of idiots was up too. But upon hearing polka music or something I groaned. That's the reds attack music. Fuck. At this I started jogging.

I come up to blue base to see everyone gathered, Sarge and Grif in the Warthog, Wash And Tucker nose to nose ready to kill each other. "You know, I disagree. We were having a talk when tweedle-dee and tweedle-fucking-idiot decided to interrupt, so let's finish this." Tucker snarled. Throwing his helmet down. His thick dreads pulled up in a bun, sort of.

"There's nothing to finish!" He was refuted.

Grif made a smartass remark, "Are we intruding on some sort of lovers' quarrel right now?" I scoffed. "Looks fucking like it."

"You are the worst thing to happen to this team since Blue Boy over there decided to show up." Tucker threw into Washes face. That was kinda harsh I had to admit.

"I am a man! Blue Man!" Caboose shouted blankly. Having probably no idea what was going on. Simmons who standing beside the blue team jumped in to Washes Defence. "You take that back, Wash is a great leader. I assume."

Sarge raged at this, "Blasphemy!"

Deadly Force Authorized

I kinda froze. "Guys you all need to calm down now. Your upsetting Freckles."

They ignored me. "Seriously, I would rather follow Caboose into battle than you." "Oh really. Then let's just make him the leader, see how much better off you are." I grit my teeth. I do NOT like being ignored. "Well I humbly accept your nomination and accept the position." Caboose said dumbly.

Washington and Tucker both shouted "Shut up!"

Do not talk back to your commanding Officer

Tucker growled at the massive machine, "Wash and I are having an argument. I will be talking back to him. That's how arguments work you fucking toaster."

Washington is not the commanding Officer

"[What?]" We all asked.

In a unanimous decision by the Blue Team, Caboose has been promoted to Blue Leader. Captain Caboose is your commanding officer. Do not talk back to your commanding officer.

"Oh fuck."


	12. So easily forgotten

Ah shit. This can NOT end well. For anyone. Washington approached Caboose. "No, Caboose your not." Freckles turned to face Wash. Swallowing my fear I stepped forwards.

"Look Freckles, this is a misunderstanding. They were speaking-" As I was trying to explain to the Mantis Simmons spoke.

"Caboose is team leader? Fuck this." Walking away. Caboose gasped as he got an idea. "Ahh Don't worry Simmons! As my first duty as leader as the position of nomination, I say you can be on Blue Team, forever!" "No thanks, I'm good!"he responded.

Private Simmons.

Simmons wined in fear, I heard a small "oh no."

Deserting your post will designate you as AWOL, this designation is punishable by death.

Simmons Screamed in shock "WHAT!?"

Then fucking orange dumbass just HAD to open his mouth. From where i was standing only a few feet away from the Warthig i heard him turn to Sarge. "Uh, hey Sarge? Now the Blues have kidnapped Simmons." "Then it's war!"The psychotic red screamed.

"[Wait, stop!]" Washington and I shouted.

"Say hello to Robot Satan you mechanical son of a-" Sarge shouted firing his gun. Just then Freckles opened fire on the jeep.

"Bail!" Grif shouted just as The jeep exploded. I turned to run the opposite direction but wasn't fast enough. As a sharp pain and a shock wave burst out from behind me.

I flew forwards, landing straight into the dirt. And rolling behind a rock. I couldn't see anyone now, but I could hear their voices.

There was exclamations of 'woah' 'Holy Shit' and 'Sarge!' I could also hear Caboose scolding Freckles. What the fuck. Did they just completely forget I exist?

I move to get up but jolt in pain. A sharp nulling sensation in my abdomen. I look down to see a shard of metal protruding from my gut. I place my hands over it to try and stop some of the excessive bleeding.

"This is just gonna ruin my whole god damn day." I mutter. I try to stand again, a dull ringing in my ears preventing me from hearing anything from the reds or blues. "Guys." I call out. "Guys help!"

I hear shouting faintly. But no one is coming into my line of sight. Did they really just forget about me? What the hell.

I felt my heart hurt a little along with my agonizing middle. Before darkness pooled at the edges of my vision.

I looked down in the what once was dirt and is now mud from all my blood. "Fuck." I mutter as I fall over.

_Washington_

Donut was cradling a bloody broken nose. And possible broken ribs. I glared at him as he sat by the cliff wall. He was a fucking idiot. I felt nothing but rage coursing through me at this moment. We were still stranded in this stupid fucking canyon.

Donut looked up, before glancing all around himself. "Wait where's that civilian chick? I brought her, her stuff." I prepared myself to growl at him in anger, or tell him to shut up. But then I looked around. She wasn't in our circle of angry glowering people.

"Sabrina?" I called out unsurely. This caught the others attentions.

"Wait yeah where is she?" Tucker mused looking around. Grif and Simmons both Walked away shouting her name. I tried remembering where I had least seen her.

Wasn't she standing by the reds yelling at Freckles for me? Then she, oh my god. She was RIGHT there when Freckles blew up the warthog.

"Guys. She got hit by Freckles when he blew up the warthog." I gasped in shock.

They all stared at me in Horror. Donut looked up at me. "You're only just now realizing that? You guys are great friends." He chided sarcastically.

Then we were all running around the canyon shouting for her. God how was I so stupid, and careless. How did I NOT realize she was missing. I should've checked for her after the explosion.

I heard shouts of 'Sabrina' all around me. So I didn't bother adding my own to the mix.

I ran past a rock that was near where the jeep had gone up. And noticed a dark shape pooling around it. I backtracked looking close. Around the base of the rock was a dark red almost brown substance seeping into the earth, or well. Seeping into the chorus.

I walked around to the other side of the rock and gasped. There she lied, a large piece of shrapnel in her stomach. And a pool of blood beneath her.

"I FOUND HER! GET DOC!HURRY!" I shouted desperately. Too scared to move her I brushed some bloody hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry Sai."

_Back to Sabrina_3 days later

The first thing i was aware of was the intense pain in my stomach. The second thing, two unfamiliar voices.

I slowly peeked my eyes open. I was lying in my bed nest. It was Night time, I could see the open starry sky, as my room had only two walls. Then I noticed two figures speaking only feet away from me.

I quickly shut my eyes and focused on my breathing. Listening to what the strangers had to say.

"-Sick. She has no armor she's in a warzone for Christ's sake! Not to mention how she's not only Broken her hand, her ribs, and been stabbed in the gut during an explosion. And they didn't even realize she was missing." "I see your point but what am I to make of it? We can't just take her." "But are we really gonna just leave her here? Honestly, if we wanted we could've killed her. She doesn't even have a real fucking room."

"You know the plan. We wait. Then we find out her secret." "If we wait, with these fucking lunatics she'll be dead by then."

"No Felix. We follow our Orders. Now let's head out. Before your loud mouth gets us spotted."

I struggled to control my breathing. As I heard the footsteps receding away. What in the hell was that?

But I didn't have much longer to ponder before darkness enveloped my consciousness once again.

_2 more days_

I rolled over and promptly threw up. Crying out in pain as I did. My muscles contracting and pulling at my pained body.

"Eeeww fucking gross." I heard Tucker complain. I opened my eyes and stared at the black man with ferocity. "Fucking fight me." I growled.

I was in pain. I was tired, I also felt hungry for the first time since Nat died. And I was pissed that they hadn't noticed me.

Well,I mean. Obviously they eventually did. But they didn't then. I slowly started to move to my feet. Tucker shouted, "Simmons! You're needed on clean up. Wash, she's awake!"

I flinched at his loud voice. "Could you quiet down and get me something to eat please?" He scoffed crossing his arms. "What do I look like to you? A waitress?"

I looked at him. " please." He groaned. "Ugh fiiiine." Trudging away.

After a moment I was on my feet. Simmons entered. "What did Tucker need me to clean oh. That's nasty." I looked at him. Silently daring him to say anything else. He audibly gulped. "Uh right sorry. I mean it's OK, you've been through a lot." He walked out of the room, presumably to get a mop or some cleaning utensil.

Then Wash entered. "Sabrina, I'm so glad your alright. You have no idea how worried we've all been." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Worried huh? Kinda hard to be worried when, oh yeah right. You didn't even know I was gone." I spat. He froze. "Sai I'm-" I scoffed. Turning to walk slightly away and face the canyon.

"Don't Sai me. I get it. I really do. I'm not really important around here. To you I'm just that girl your kinda friends with that you get sex from. To everyone else I'm a peep show. So who really does care enough to notice if I disappear in front of everyone after being shot by the giant killer fucking ROBOT. RIGHT?!"

I heard another set of footsteps enter the room. "Oh is this a bad time?" Simmons.

I turned sneering. "No it's not. See what I'm saying doesn't really matter because I'm not important enough to notice. So." I flipped them both off and turned to walk into the base. Tucker was standing there with my MRE. I took it from him.

"Thanks." I grumbled walking out.

::Author Note::

It's four in the morning. And I have no fucking clue what to write at this point. I know where I'm headed but I'm just working in Filler. I apologize.

Also, if you have any questions, ask. Any suggestions for filler PLEASE give them. Also, what the fuck people. I see you reading. I know you exist. Your not sneaky mate. C'moon jus a lil comment won't hurt. Tell me if you like it, or don't like it. Either way, hope you all have a good night/Day. Toodles.


	13. Reasons an reasonings of a crazy old man

I growled to myself quietly as I ate the disgusting MRE. It wasn't the fact that it was an MRE that was gross but, it was what it was that it was distasteful. Broccoli chicken and cheese.

I horked down the last of it and discarded the box. Sitting with my knees up to my chest. And sighing.

What the fuck? What the actual fuck.

I mean I thought I was friends with these guys. I care about them and I notice when they're gone. And they don't even... They didn't even realize I got caught in that explosion? That happened right in front of them?!

I feel a tear drip down my face. I growl at it and wipe the offensive thing away. I'm not going to cry over these assholes.

I stiffen as I hear twigs and grass crunch under someone's boots. I look up. Sarge.

His red armor glinting in the sunlight. "Sabrina, it's great to see your awake! How do you feel sweet heart?" I growled and turned away from him. "Shove it up your ass old man." I heard him gasp. But i didn't care. He could go to fucking hell for all I cared.

"Now what did I do to deserve that?" I could hear the strain on his voice, he was both upset and mad I had spoken like that. I shrugged," Sorry didn't think you'd hear that. Considering no one in the good dam canyon seems to notice me anyway. "

I was met with silence for a few moments before I heard a thump as he sat down. "Now that's not-" "BUT IT IS TRUE SARGE!" I shouted over him. Glaring in his helmet. "I was right there in front of everyone. And no one noticed. No one even noticed when I wasn't there after. I was bleeding out behind a rock while you all argued like morons." I spoke defeated.

Sarge sighed. "Now it wasn't like that." I gave him an 'oh really'? Look. "It wasn't Kath. I promise, we were all fighting before hand. And you weren't actively involved in said fight. The explosion mostly just, fired everyone up more. And then we heard gunshots, and suddenly Donut was there. We thought we were gonna be rescued then, then we realized you were gone. It wasn't anything personal. And I think your upset, because you wish you had your best friend here with you, because she would've noticed you were gone. Am I right?"

I opened my mouth to retort. But nothing came out. God damn you Sarge. And you're being right at all the wrong times. "See Kath, I'm sorry we didn't-" "That's the second time."

"What?" I looked at him. "That's the second time you have called me Kath. Who's Kath?" I question. He looks down. "I- I didn't realize I had said. Um. Look I'm sorry about not noticing sooner we all are." He stood. "But maybe you should try seeing it our way too. It was an accident. And it's not all about you." Before walking away. Leaving me stunned, confused, curious. And albeit a bit hurt.

Dammit. He was right. It's because of Nat that I'm upset. She, she would have noticed. I'm used to having one best friend who always noticed me, paid attention, cared. These guys, they'd never replace her. Fuck. I've gotta apologize.

I groaned getting up. Wincing slightly. Mostly from my stomach, my hand was almost healed.

I then walked to blue base.

I came across Wash first. He was sulking near the radio tower towards the entrance of the busted ship. He saw me coming and looked down, as if bracing himself for me to yell at him. I walked up and stood in front of him for a moment. Staring into his helmet. Before grabbing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Wash. I didn't mean to be a bitch." "No no you weren-" "Wash please. I know how I was acting." I chuckle pulling back. "I was being a total hormonal bitch. And taking it out on y'all. We're in a warzone for Christ's sake. I can't expect you to notice everything." I grin. He chuckles. "I mean, I don't agree with you from before. But I appreciate the apology."

I smiled and punched his shoulder playfully. "See ya around Wash." Before walking off to make my rounds of apologies.

I grinned to myself. I had finally met up with Donut. He's awesome. He's definitely one of my favorite characters, not only did he bring me Nice changes of clothes, toiletries, but he also brought me pain meds for when that time of the month rolled up.

Fully dressed in a pair of black torn jeans and boots, coupled with a Red and gray shirt. I made my way for my final apology. Sarge.

I spend half an hour searching before Simmons tells me he thinks he saw him by the cave where Caboose found his pet.

I stride over as quickly as I can. Spotting him sitting on the ground, armorless.

I sit next to him. He barely moves. "Hey Sarge." "Hmmf." He grunts in acknowledgement. I sigh. " You were right, you were spot on right about everything. An I'm sorry I acted like that." "S'alright."

"No it isn't Sarge, I really am sorry.'' I looked him in the eyes, making a sincere expression. He looks back, though his age has wrinkled the skin around them slightly those eyes were still young and bright. "I Accept your apology."

I smile lightly, but notice something is up.

"So, why are you sulking over here?" "I'm thinking." I nod. Then remember how he had called me Kath repeatedly, and how upset he'd gotten at the mention of her. "Thinking about Kath?"

He looked at me. His face sad. "Yes. Yes I am. She was like you, you know. Green eyes, black hair like the night sky. Ferociously stubborn. Katherine, she was my daughter."

I nod looking down. His kindness making sense to me now. "Oh. Did, did something happen to her?" He looked at me. And nodded slowly. "She was a red, like me. And was killed in the night by those dirty blues. My precious daughter, murdered, not even on the field of combat. An unforgivable crime. Those damn scandalous scheming conniving blood drinking bluetards stole my precious baby in the middle of the night from me."

He was shaking from sadness and anger, I reached over patting his back. Trying to soothe him. He then grabbed me and hugged me close. I was a little stunned but hugged him back.

That was the reason Sarge hates the blues so much. That explains his undying hatred for the blues so much more.

I cradled the sobbing man in my arms and let him cry himself into comfort.


	14. When pigs fly, or Caboose is captain

"This is it. This is rock bottom. You ever hit rock bottom before Wash? Well, you have now. 'Cause this is it. Can't get any lower." I shrug, "You could have broken ribs." Tucker gives me a look through his helmet.

I see Simmons shudder through his suit, sniffling. "I wanna go home." Tucker makes a grimacing movement, "Okay well maybe I spoke too soon." I was just about to speak when freckles sounded off.

Attention. Officer on deck..

Caboose sidled up, walking proudly with the chin of his helmet up and his gun at attention. I turn to wash, "Remember that time you said I could have armor when Caboose was captain?" He groaned, "You're not a Marine. I'm not giving you armor."

I scoff. Caboose speaks, "Yes. Yes. Hello, thank you yes, hello. Thank you, you're welcome, yes thank you. Hhcheh, hceh, hh. H. Hello!"

Captain, all team members are accounted for.

"Well, excellent news, Assistant Captain Freckles." He claps his hands together like an excited puppy. "Oh my lord." Tucker mutters under his breath.

I grin getting an idea. "Ohh ohh Caboose!" I raised my hand like I was in school. "Why yes Miss T Rex Lady?" He crossed his arms proud of himself. I grinned brighter. "May I be a space marine with you guys?"

"HUUUHHH OHMYGOSH! Yes! Of course yes!" I turned to Wash smirking, who's body language was shocked. I turned back to Caboose." Can I be a higher rank than Wash?" "Why of course my new, Corporal Miss Trex lady." "Thank you Captain Sir." I saluted. Caboose saluted back.

"Well everyone, It looks like we have a new members today. Yes, give Simmons and Rex a big Blue Team hello. Yes, welcome to Blue Team." Wash and Tucker groaned clapping. Simmons started shaking. "Can I leave?"

Entirely ignoring him Caboose continued, "It is good to have you on board today for the Blue Team."

Freckles stood,

Sir. Awaiting mission briefing.

"Oh, yes, right, oh God, right yes." Caboose paused, as if unsure. "Um okay uh... Yes. First order of business is t-um... uh... Wash. Psst, Wa- Wash. Washington, Washing- Washington, Wash. Wash, Wash, Wash-" Wash finally gave in to his annoyingness.

"Yes, Caboose?" He asked boredly. "What is the first order of business?"

Washington groaned as if he was giving up on this army. "We're trying to get rescued."

"Oh, yes, rescued! Yes excellent. Does anyone have any, suggestions?"

We all look at each other. Sure caboose is dumb. But this dumb?

"Hh, well, we know the communications tower works, so we should continue in our efforts to make contact." Damn, Wash had a sexy voice when he was talking like that. Caboose nodded, "Ah, yes. Very good, excellent yes."

Washington continued, "However, we should also work on trying to boost the signal of the radio transmitter. We were barely able to maintain a steady line of communication last time. Even if we make contact again there's no guarantee anyone would be able to understand us." My eyes widened as I remembered my cell phone. That might be useful." I have my phone, we could use that to call for help maybe, or scavenge the parts of it." Wash nodded, "But what about all your friends, your memories?" I shrug, "I had one friend. And she was the one who took pictures. All ive got on this is music basically." I pulled my Red and silver phone out and tossed it to him. He caught it onehanded, looking it over.

Caboose exclaimed listening,"Brilliant Corporal Rex! Very excellent. So, Ah! Yes, uh- right, yes. Yes, then we need to do that! Tucker! Go fix the radio thing!" Wait what?

Tucker And I both voiced our disagreement. "Me? Why not Wash? He's the one who built it." "Does Tucker even know anything about the radio? Wash could fix it in no time, or that Mexican robot could."

Caboose grunted. "Tucker, becau- don't blow this, alright listen. We're gonna use Wash here for another job."

Washington tried to voice his own disagreement. "But, ih- Caboose." Freckles rotated to look at Wash who shrunk under his gaze. "Hrrmm!"

Yeah, I'm thinking that you know, uh, Washington is mean and scary. Yes, yes, he will be our lookout!

"Lookout?!" We all shouted incredulously.

"Yes. Washington, make sure you look out, for bad guys! And, anything, that looks scary."

Washington Deadpanned, "There's a giant robot trying to kill me."

Tucker scoffed. "Yeah, why can't Freckles be our lookout? Killing stuff is like, his entire reason for existing." I nodded.

Caboose simply waved his hand, "Well um, every great leader needs a great best friend, and Freckles, I think you could be that best friend."

Freckles paused, as if stunned by the stupidity before him.

...Acknowledged.

Simmons spoke up from beside me. "Uhm, do I need to do anything?"

Caboose immediately took to screaming. " Oh my God a Red, oh my- ohp no sorry, sorry that's my bad. Sorry, sorry. Yeh Simmons, yes Simmons we got- we have to talk about it. Yes, um, Simmons... you do what you, ah, normally do for the Reds. But instead... for the Blues." Wow. Maybe I should've joined the reds instead. I thought to myself.

"Uh yes sir." Simmons replied anxious and unsurely. Tucker tilted his head in curiosity. "Wait, what do you do for the reds?"

"What do you mean, I just did it." At this I laughed.

Caboose clapped his hands, "Okay everybody! Aaaaand Team! Alright see you, bye." Before dawdling off into the blue yonder. I glanced around at everyone. "Solo when and where do I get my armor?" Wash groaned. "Go find Donut, he should be able to find you some." Before walking away. I frowned. Great wheres Donut. Simmons wandered away too leaving Tucker.

"I don't think you should get armor. Than I can't check out that ass of yours." I raise an eyebrow. "Private, I'm a corporal now I'd watch your mouth." "And I'll fill yours baby, bow chicka bow wow." I groan walking out too.

" Well, we don't have any special armor. Because it all got blown up. But we have some of the standard models."

I walked behind Donut. He was out of Armor right now, wearing starched jeans and a pink tight shirt showing off his ripped chest. Damn.

I focused on all the containers with Armor designations on them. "There's a basic supply of Mark V, Mark VI, we have Scout, Orbital, recon-." "I think I'll just go with Mark VI." I answered. He nodded. "Good choice! These others seem to be a little oddly shaped."

I laughed picking up a gun metal gray helmet with a blue visor. "You'll have to paint your own colors on it though. These days everything is totally customizable."

Donut turned around holding his hands in odd 'L' gestures, Closing one eye and seeming to measure me. "Hmmm, oh. I know just what size will fit you!" Before turning and shuffling through a crate. I stood rolling back and forth on my heels. "Soo where you been?" He shrugged. "Eh here an there, I've been working for command for about six months now. It's been pretty great. Ahah!" He turns around holding a black floppy thing in his hands, that trails to the floor.

I raise an eyebrow, "What's that?" He grabs another side of it and holds it out. It's a suit, a skin suit. "Oh!" I say in realization. He's nods smiling before holding it against my body. "It should fit, you've got a very nice shape by the way, so it'll be held tight across your breasts and your hips." I blush. "Cool cool." He nods before setting it down and shuffling through the box again for armor segments.

I pick up the skin suit and feel it in my hands. It's like thick leather texture, but feels like a room temperature icepack. The gel layer I'm supposing. "Here you go, the rest of the armor. Here get undressed and I'll help you into that suit." I look at him. "Uh, what?"

He waves his hand, "oh don't be shy I won't look unless you ask me too. But getting these on is really difficult. I needed help for the first year after getting mine." I nod, "um ok."

By the end of all that I had squeezed into the suit, tried on the armor, taken it all off to spray paint it, then on the way putting it back on. Donut and I decided to have the same pact Wash and I have. Had a little fun. Then got back into the armor.

I looked in front of the mirror. "Oh hell yea." I flexed, and jumped, squatted, punched air, did a whole lot of goofy stuff in my armor. "Dude this is sweet!" I exclaimed excitedly. He laughed with me. "I know right! If you ever need help getting in or out of it just radio me. Wash might be able to help too. I wouldn't trust any other guys in this canyon really." I smiled, "thanks Donut. You're really sweet." He's grinned, "No problem, Rex. It's because I'm a glazed, cream filled Donut." I started laughing loudly he joined. Before I started walking back to my base, to see what was up.

When I entered everyone's Job dropped. "Damn. Remember when I said I'd miss the view with you in armor. Change that, you IN armor, is so much hotter."

::Author Note::

Ugh, guys I am so sorry for not updating. I've been dealing with a lot lately. But I'm doing good now, heheheh I got my cat high on catnip a few minutes ago so he was running around like crazy while I was writing this. So I was kinda distracted.

Please comment, like, follow, heart, whatever website I post this on. Ideas, opinions, critiques, or grammar comments are always accepted. Even if you have negative thoughts. Thanks for reading, toodles.


	15. Temporarily almost sort of kidnapped

I stood chatting excitedly next to Simmons. I was wearing my Armor without my helmet on. All together it was quite tight on my body, but the inner cooling system was a relief and made it bearable. Currently Dick Simmons was going on and on about science stuff.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge nerd! I just don't get technology much. Real technology at least. When it comes to stuff from Doctor who, Star wars, hell Halo; I remembered everything about everything.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked grinning broadly. I nodded pretending I understood. "Yeah that's, that's excellent." He clapped happily. "Oh! Did I tell you about Basebook?"

I cocked an Eyebrow. "What, is it like a spin off of Facebook?" He nodded,"Yeah! It's great. Here I have a Profile, so does Caboose and Donut. You wanna set one up?" I ponder for a moment. "Sure why not."

As I'm typing away setting up my profile, I hear footsteps. I turn to see Tucker and Wash. "I still don't understand Sabrina-crap I mean Rex. You're on blue team, so what the fuck is with your armor?" I groaned facing tucker.

My armor was black with red details. "It's red and black because I like those colors. Hell you guys I had a yellow teammate at one point, that's it's own primary color entirely! Leave my armor alone." Wash rolled his eyes and assessed the computer

"What is all this?" "It's the future!" Simmons tried to exaggerate. It was my turn to roll me eyes. Tucker turned to Wash aggravatedly, "Where the hell have you been?" "I've been doing what I can to keep us alive." "Oh really?" Great, here they go again.

This is the fifth time they've argued today. "Then where were you when Freckles tried to kill me for calling his tiny hat stupid?" Jesus Christ.

Washington growled back, venom in his voice. "I thought you didn't need me protecting you, Tucker." I snapped my fingers at them. "Will you assholes quit it? Jesus, you're like an old married couple. Simmons has worked all day to try and, how's you word it?" I turn to the maroon soldier, he cleared his throat, " I'm trying to revolutionize the world of intercanyon communication." I nodded. "That, so shut up.

Wash looked confused, "What is he talking about?"

Simmons grins. "I'm talking about, the Internet!He stands up to show off his Google clone called Simmons, with buttons "Simmons Search" and "Yes Sir!" It gives off an old AOL chime, and a male voice says "Welcome."

Tucker gasps and moves forward. "Oh my God, everybody leave. Everybody leave, right now. There's something I've gotta do." I look at him. "Dude, no."

Wash crosses his arms disbelievingly. "The Internet?"

Tucker gets louder, putting his hands up in emphasis. "Seriously, you're gonna see some shit if you don't leave."

I groan. "it's not actually the Internet. The only two points of communication are Red and Blue Base. So No porn, unless you guys decide to go gay and video yourselves."

Tucker groans. "Whaaaat? That's false advertising. Telling me it's the internet-wait. Rex, what if you made some?" I groan and flip him off. Wash shakes his head in mirth. Before dropping to ask, "You put one of these at Red Base too?"

Simmons and I nod. "Yeah, I had Sai go and install it for me."

Wash shook his head. "Why?" "Behold!"Washington scrunched his nose. "Basebook?" I laugh and shake my head patting Simmons's shoulder. "Good luck explaining this. Before turning to leave. "Wait Sai, remember take pictures and upload!" I nod. "Gotcha Dick." Before walking out as Simmons tried to explain to the blues.

I wandered over towards Red base. I saw Donut walking around casually. I waved and went closer. "Hey Donut." "Hey Friend with benefits." I make a face. "You can't call me that dude." He groans, "why not? It's true?" I shake my head and lightly punch his shoulder. He chuckles. "So where are the reds?" I ask. He looks around, "Can you keep a secret?" I also look around, mimicking his own actions teasingly. "Yes."

He pulls me close and whispers in my ear. "They're sneaking on to the ship to steal stuff to kill freckles." He pulls away and looks at my face expectantly. I cock an eyebrow. "Really? Well, as good of a plan as it is, It'll fail." He acts shocked. "Huh! It will not." I scoff, "Most likely it'll somehow backfire." He makes a grumpy face. Then we hear footsteps. "Blues!" He whisper shouts, grabbing me and pushing me behind him protectively.

He's draws his gun, "Alright, spread 'em!" I roll my eyes as Grif, Sarge, an Doc round the corner. "You know, for the record. I am a blue?" He looks back. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Hey Donut." Doc says boredly. Donut gasps. "Oh, it's you guys. What took you so long?" Doc shrugs dropping a big suitcase-like thing. He then reached to take his helmet off. He had a thin face with a pointed chin, brown combed hair and brown soft eyes. Is skin pale from wearing armor. He shrugged, "It's not exactly easy transporting several tons of robot in a timely manner. I think Grif even dropped a bunch of pieces along the way." The orange clad soldier sauntered up at the mention of himself. "There's a difference between dropping and abandoning." I roll my eyes and look at Donut. "See, something will go wrong." He elbows me playfully. As Sarge marches up with his own load.

"What? Dropped pieces? Grif, if I find that a single screw is missing from this death machine, I'm gonna beat the living pulp out of you, and then drink the remaining orange juice! 'Cause I like my dead men pulp-free. And with extra calcium. When available, Oh hi Sabrina. Nice armor." I smile, "Hey Sarge, thanks." Grif scratches the back of his head. Before saying nervously. "What if I lost multiple screws, or several feet of armor plating?" I look at Don't again. His cute blonde hair shining in the sun. " Man I think I have psychic powers. It's like I said this would happen." He rolls his eyes once more.

"Whether it has all the pieces does not mean it won't work. Besides, It's a Giant Robot fight! This is gonna be awesome. We're gonna Fight fire with fire, good idea Sarge." He says excitedly. I step away from him to help Sarge drag up another case. As Grif went on, "I still say we just trap Freckles in a Future Cube!" I cock a brow. "A what?" Only to be ignored as Doc asks, "You actually took one of those with you?" Grif shakes his head like a bobble head shoulder brought up, "well Technically yes." He pulls out a black engraved cube, highlighted in orange. And throws it at the ground with a loud 'whooormp' sound, a small bubble of light and several more in a pile emerge.

"But actually no."

Donuts looks disapointed. "It's a cube that makes more cubes?" I shake my head. I recognized it the moment I saw it. It's a Pulse grenade. It is supposed to drain health and kill by disintegration. Not make more of themselves. Grif shook his head. "No, they teleport stuff. Watch this. Fuck you cone! What did you ever do for me?" He throws one at a random orange cone, and the cone gets sucked up.

Donut and I both exclaimed, "Whoa-ho-hoa." As Grif continued his exhibition of the grenade. "Nah, I'm just kidding cone, you can come back." He throws another one, and the cone returns. The rooster teeth guys must have changed it to fit their own needs, weird. But cool. Donut clapped, "Ooh, they're like Pokeballs." Grif grinaced, "No, these are cool. Do not ruin them for me." I Cross my arms. "Um Pokemon Is cool asswipe." He sticks his tongue out at me. As Donut goes on to say, "Maybe it sends them to the Phantom Zone. You know like in that bad Superman movie." I laugh. I hate Batman, and Superman. Doc joins in to the conversation. "Superman 2, or Man of Steel?" Donut shakes his head, "No, the eleventh remake: Superman Origins 3: Revelations." "Wait what?" But I was ignored as Doc laughed, making a reminiscent face. "He-heh-hoh yeah, that was awesome."

Grif turned to Sarge, "Sarge, look, let's just send Donut over to Blue Base with one of the cubes. He throws it at Freckles, Freckles gets zapped, and then we throw the cubes down a volcano or something." I nodded. "That seems reasonable."

Donut groaned. "Why do I have to do it?" Grif scoffed. "In case it doesn't work, I wanna be alive." "Makes sense." My jaw dropped. "That does not! You can't send him on a suicide mission. Doc also defends, "Yeah We also still don't even know how the teleportation cubes work! What if they're extremely radioactive, or what if they only work on inanimate objects?" I look at him. "Dumbass robots are objects."

Sarge growled, "Hey, you're gonna hurt some feelings here. Don't ever talk like that in front of our robot!" I threw my hands up. "How is that going to hurt feelings? It's true?!" Suddenly a brown object moved to my vision. It was Lopez Dos.0 "He oído la palabra robot. ¿Me has llamado?"Caption:I heard the word robot. Did you call me?

I waved, but Sarge bristled, "Nobody's talking to you idiot." I turn, "He's not the idiot." Sarge crossed his arms. "Now that you're a blue, I'm less inclined to value that opinion." I roll my eyes, "You can't understand what he says doesn't mean he's stupid." Grif put his finger up. "Ah ah aahhh, he's not a he. He's a object remember?" I narrowed my eyes. " You know what. I'll see you later Donut." I turned and walked off after Lopez 2.0.

"Hey! Lopez 2.0!" I shouted. Minding that I had said the, 2.0 part, as we now had the original Lopez here too when though he was just a head. He was walking near my workout station. "Hey!" I shouted again.

He turned. "Ci?" I trotted the rest of the way. "Hey dude, I just wanted to say you're not an Idiot, and don't let them get to you." He stared at me blankly before nodding. "Gracius. Corporal Rex." Before walking away. I looked down. Oh. Guess the robot is upset at me.

I kicked a rock. Before moving away to walk the line of the wall. As I did I got lost in ever bored thought. About how ever not cool be trapped in this canyon was getting. I heard a thump to my left and turned. On the opposite side of me to where the wall was laid a rock with something white on it. I raised an eyebrow and moved forward.

Picking up the smooth warm stone I read, "Distraction?" Out loud. Just then I felt a hand go over my mouth and drag me backwards towards the wall where there was a slight opening.

I struggled in my attackers grip and tried head butting and kicking. But the back of my skull crashed into a hard helmet. "Mmfh!" I tried in pain. I heard a shushing sound.

"Shhhh shhhh hey it's a alright. Hey hey calm down. I need to just talk." The voice spoke. They had a smooth confident undertone to a crisp masculine voice. "Mmmh mhhph mnmnmmmih. Mhm?" I tried again. "Hey her, calm down. Promise you won't scream and I'll uncover your mouth." I nod.

Then slowly, the pressure over my mouth is gone, and I'm turned to face a tall armored person. It was Scout Armor, dark gray with Orange details, and A black visor. I could tell by his body shape and muscles under the skin suit, he was definitely a man.

"I'm sorry for, um this. I needed to be sure you wouldn't run." I cock and eyebrow. "Who are you?"

He shakes his head, i struggle in his firm grip. "Hey dont move, just- listen. You and your friends are in a lot of trouble." "How? From who? Who are you?" " The enemies, I can't say now. But I'm gonna get you guys out of here okay but- listen you've gotta sit tight for just a little while longer. Hhh, I'm not the only one that has their eyes on you."

I move my hand to my magnum at my side slowly. Not trusting this guy. He sees my hand and suddenly grabs my wrist before twisting it around and leading my arm to be behind my back, and slamming me face first into the wall. "Not a good idea, just listen please. You're all in danger. Warn them,prepare for attack." I growl, "Yeah by who? You?" I hear him tut his lips.

"Hehh, No I gotta go. Look, I know you people can fend for yourselves, just... be careful. You should work out and train some more too." Then suddenly shoving me further into the wall, the pressure is gone.

I spin around grabbing my gun and aiming around. But the man is gone to. "Fuck." I mutter before running out to tell everyone.


	16. What the fuck is wrong with you people

I groaned. "How many times do I have to explain this!" I threw my arms up in emphasis. Tucker, Wash, Simmons, Caboose and Donut looked at me cynically. I had returned and been busily trying to convince them of my encounter.

"So he kidnapped you, then let you go?" Tucker tried. I sighed, "No he grabbed me so he could talk. He warned me. Someone Bad is coming for us, and we need to prepare."

"Uh huh, hey Donut. How's the cooling unit in her armor?" Wash quizzed. Donut shrugged, "It was working fine when I fitted her. Maybe she's got food poisoning."

I stomped my foot. "Guys what the fuck!? I'm not crazy, I didn't imagine this. It actually happened!" Caboose sighed, "Yeah its okay Rexy, I sometimes imagine people too. Like Church. And Sheila. And that one red guy with the horns who tells me to cut everyone's heart out and mount them on pikes before praying to him."

We all stared at Caboose. Donut added,"That sounds like my uncle." Wash shuffled awkwardly away from Caboose. "Um, we don't think you're crazy. Just hallucinating. I mean really, we're stranded in a canyon, no one knows we're here. And then YOU see and talk to a guy who no one else saw, who tells you we're in danger and prepare for war. Unlikely."

I groan, "Jesus Christ, if you won't listen to me at least let's prepare a little bit. What could it hurt?" Wash Shrugged. "I see your point. Caboose, may we prepare?"

We turned to look at the blue soldier who was by the looks of it, drawing with crayon on Freckles's foot. "Hmm? No."

My jaw dropped. "What?!" Freckles pivoted on his axis guns aiming at me.

Questioning your commanding officer is insubordination, this offense is punishable by death.

I gulped. "Heh heh I mean, of course Caboose whatever you say." I shrug away from the killer robot. I then cast a glance to everyone gathered around. None of them, not one believed me. I sigh heavily, "What the fuck guys?" Before turning and slowly trudging out.

I walked to my workout place. Not specifically to follow that mystery guys instructions, just so I could clear my head.

I get up on my bar and start doing crunches. What the heck? Why did no one believe me?

I've never lied to any of them before, I've not been wrong about anything to have my intelligence questioned. The question lingered in my mind for a while. As to why no one believed me.

::Author Note::

Really short chapter, I'm sorry. And it's probably a shitty chapter too, I've had food poisoning for the past few days, and I have a major migraine, and my depression is acting up.

I'm not trying to make excuses just saying why this chapter is god awful. I'll try to do better on the others tho, have a great day! And happy Fourth of July. If you're not american just ignore that and have a good day.


	17. The things we do

I sat next to Simmons rubbing his back reassuringly. He was currently rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Eyes squeezed shut. " . So much Filth! Grif, it's Grif it must be. He's everywhere. He's out to get me. The filth is everywhere!" He was mumbling randomness, had been for the past ten minutes.

Me and him had been talking amongst ourselves about Base book. And how I had a 'Duty' to upload many selfies, as I was the only girl in the canyon and ask the guys wanted pictures of me. Kinda creepy to be honest, but that was our conversation. Before a Pulse grenade, or a 'Future Cube' flew in through a window. Then the room was covered in garbage and cum filled socks.

"Hey hey, Simmons it'll be alright. Calm down." I tried again. Suddenly he jerked up, a wild look in his eye. "Alright? ALRIGHT? IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!" He jumped on me slamming me to the ground as he straddled me. "It's not going to be ALRIGHT. LOOK AT THIS! He rolled off me and returned to his rocking in a corner.

I scooted away from him. That was scary. Right then Tucker walked in. "Wow what happened in here?" I shook my head. "Don't ask. Could you help with Him?" Tucker have him a look. "Yikes, Caboose wasn't wrong about that." He walked forwards and started kicking the junk with his feet, moving it all into a giant pile, penguin style.

"Caboose?" I questioned. He nodded,"Yeah he came outside and told Wash and me to help clean up." I nod, watching as Tucker begrudgingly moved all the garbage with his feet. "Where is Wash?" I ask. He goes to speak and pauses, "I- huh. I don't know. " I make a face and stand, Simmons is still rocking himself but going slower. "I'm going to look for him." Tucker nods, "You do that." I raise an eyebrow. Everyone in this damn canyon is acting so fucking weird lately."

I walk out of the room, trotting through the halls. I'm not wearing my armor, just a pair of jeans and a tank. My long black hair is pulled up in a messy bun. I then step outside. Hot sunlight hits me instantly. I peer around for signs of the blonde agent. I take note of Freckles crouched behind a chunk of space ship and be sure to avoid it. As I make my way towards the ship. I see Wash walk out. Smiling I wave. "Hey!"

He waves back, something in his left hand. I trot forwards faster to catch up. "Hey David. What's up?" He shows me what's in his hand. In his armored grasp is a blue mark V helmet. "That's, nice? A little old though don't you think?" He chuckles. "It's for Caboose." Me eyes widen,"Oooooohhhh. Because he misses his old helmet!" He nods, "Exactly. Now This might bribe him sort of to quit being captain. I nod, "Hmm good idea.

Just then Freckles bursts out from behind his cover. I jump lightly and Wash let's out a startled huff.

Corporal Rex, And Agent Washington.

"Oh- Freckles, I- I didn't see you there. Man for a behemoth you hide really well." Wash tries Anxiously. I wave lightly. "Helloo."

Agent Washington you have failed to uphold your duty to captain Caboose.

A shocked expression came across my face. "What? Wash is the best soldier here!" Wash Shook his head, "I was on my way up to Clean the base now!"

Freckles took a step forward.

You lack Diligence Agent Washington.

"[What?]" We spoke in sync. Wash took a step backwards but I held my ground. "He does not. He Works harder than any other person here." I defend. Freckles pivots to look at me.

Corporal Rex Be silent. Agent Washington Questions Authority, unless you seek to join him in his punishment.

I cross my arms, "And what punishment would that be?" I'm kinda surprised at myself. Generally I'd be terrified of this giant death machine. Shaking in my boots scared. Here I am Arguing with it.

Agent Washington must be eliminated

As he said this hood cannons started heating up, preparing to fire. "Um Caboose can you come out here?" Wash calls in fear. I shake my head stepping forwards to the Robot. "First of all, that's Bullshit.

Mind your tone.

"No, Fuck you. You can mind my foot up your metal ass. He has done NONE of the things your saying he has, and even IF he had, that would be insubordination. Which is punishable with a court Marshall. Not FUCKING DEATH."

I took another step forwards.

"Also, Caboose is Captain. NOT YOU. You are second in command and lack the authority to dish out punishments, Unless Caboose goes on leave, or is out of action by some injury. You are on some sort of weird ass power trip. And I will not stand by and allow you to bully, and threaten these soldiers anymore. Do I make, myself, clear?!"

I paused, huffing up and down. The Robot stared at me blankly, I was also aware of Tucker, Simmons, and Caboose watching from and opening in the wall. Wash was behind me also watching.

I kept glaring Freckles down. He then lowered himself on his legs.

My apologies, Corporal.

I grinned internally. Outwardly I allowed myself only a grunt of absolution. I turned away from the robot and looked at Wash. His face was a mixture of many things. "Woah." He whispered. I chuckled.

Caboose called down. "Uh yeah, hey guys. I don't think I want to be Captain anymore. I think Miss T-Rex lady should be Captain. I think I'm more of the Dashing Second in command." I shake my head smiling. "Nah, I don't want to be captain." I turn to Wash. "How bout it, Captain David Washington?" He smiles.

I smiled happily. The base was clean. I don't think even bacteria survived.

I had found a blow torch, and some of Donuts hair supplies, and Roasted all the garbage in the base. What can I say, I'm a pyromaniac. I turn to the doorway and stride happily into the main room.

"Aaand the base is clean!" I cheer. Tucker and Caboose clap for me. Caboose was wearing his new helmet. After the thing with Freckles Wash and him had a moment, as Caboose got upset that his new best friend was mean, and David preceded to apologize for Church leaving him.

Caboose shouted.. "I knew you would be perfect for cleaning the room. Even though I can't tell that it's clean." His visor was busted so he was temporarily in the dark. I gave an odd smile. "Right." Tucker gave him a look, "What does that mean?" The cobalt soldier shrugged. "She's a woman, and cleaning is a woman's work."

The room went silent. Tucker looked back and forth between Caboose and me. I scowled, "I'm going to let that slide because of your condition." I growl before moving to flop onto the couch beside Tucker.

He coughed lightly. "You smell like smoke." "Heh, sorry." He lifted an eyebrow. "You haven't been smoking with Grif again have you?" I shake my head, "No no, that was a one time thing." We all sit in silence for a few more minutes. Before I sigh dramatically. "This is boring."

I hop up, Tucker gets up too. "I know something more exciting we can do. Bow chicka bow wow," I roll my eyes and start for the door. "Tucker, you try to hard."

As I take a step outside I feel something. I feel like something's wrong. I frown. Odd.

I jog towards the tank, I spot Wash Talking Simmons. Behind me Tucker is helping blind Caboose get outside. I shrug off the feeling and make my way towards Wash. Just as I go to open my mouth and call out to them a shot rings out through the air. And pain wells up in my shoulder.

I cry out and hit the ground, grabbing at my bleeding shoulder. The guys run towards me to see if I'm okay. Just as four white armored heavily armed men show up. And start shooting up the canyon.

::Author Note::

Same excuses as before on why the chapter sucks.

My apologies, I hope you stick around for the next chapter


	18. Blurgy bliggy blarg

"Fuck!"

Everyone was shouting, running around, shooting and dodging bullets. So far I'm the only one hit. Though I think it's only grazed.

I scramble to my feet and run towards the tank, where a couple of battle rifles are laid. I make a grab for one, flinching hard as I grabbed it and it pained my shoulder. But gritting my teeth through the pain, I turned and ran towards the fray. I Took cover behind a crate. I could see Washington just ahead of me. Tucker was firing at one guy and hit him in the head. Killing him instantly and sending him flying backwards.

"Wait! We don't know who they are!" Wash shouted. I growled, "They're the assholes who are going to kill us if we don't kill them first!" I shouted. "What she said!" Tucker agreed. Wash looked down, as if debating what to do before relinquishing, "Take em out." With a nod I turned and fired from my cover. The shots rang loudly in my ears, and the Rifle recoil slamming into my already pained shoulder.

It was worth it as one guy got hit in the chest, and the other in the head. Tucker killed the remaining one. I turned and ran backwards to where the reds were running up.

"What in sam hell's goin' on over here?" Sarge demanded. The entire squad of reds was here. Grif asked breathless, "Who were those guys?" Wash shook his head, "We don't know." I scanned the area for any more threats. Tucker said something about them just showing up and shooting. Belt I turned around.

"I fucking told you guys!" Wash shook his head. "Not now Sabrina. We need to focus." I scowled at him as he continued giving orders. "Let's move inside, we need to find cover in case there's more hiding out in the-" suddenly a gun shot rang out. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as suddenly, the Orange armored man from before slid out from behind cover, and deployed a light shield. Making a bullet ricochet away from where it probably would've hit one of us.

"Run!" He barked. Another shot rang, and blood splurged from his leg. He hit the ground, shield still up. "Sonofabitch!" He growled.

I jumped up. "I FUCKING TOLD Y'ALL!" Simmons put his hands on his head, "I'm so confused!" The orange and gray injured man groaned, "Ughh, what are you doing? I said run!" Then a very slow, creepy, gravelly voice chided. "Excellent work soldiers." Just as he did something wavered in thin air. Before dissapating away. It was a cloaked gray and green armored man. Wait, That's Locus armor. Sweet.

"You killed my men. I suppose that makes you the real deal." He spoke, he toyed with his gun in his hand as he spoke. A sign of confidence. Simmons whined, "Okay, now I'm really confused." To which the green man snapped, "Quiet. All of you, come with me." I turned to Wash, looking for some sort of confirmation of what's happening. He reached forward and took my hand lightly.

"And why, would we do that?"he asked, being his diplomatic self. The green fellow growled gripping his sniper rifle. Wait, if he had the sniper, is he the asshole who shot me? "Because if you don't come now, I'll have to take you later." I scowled, and ripped my hand from Washes. "[Fuck Off]" I growled, in sync with the orange guy.

He turned and looked at me for a moment. I could only wonder what expression he was making under his helmet. Before the Locus armored man shouted impatiently. "You, shut your mouth and be glad I missed your head." The Orange kidnapper scoffed, "Oh my God you are such a douchebag." Tucker shouted his approval, "Yeah what he said!"

The man growled once more. "This is your last chance." I scowled. "Yeah well sir fucking psychopath, you tried to kill us, and shot me. So go fuck yourself." I could feel the mans glare through his helmet, Wash then shouted. "Freckles!"

The assault droid then preceded to shoot at said asshole. Though at the last second he cloaked and disappeared.

"Holy shit, did you see that?" Grif exclaimed excitedly. Caboose, who is still blind shook his head. "No, what happened? Please describe it to me! Use only small words." I ignored them and turned my attention to the crippled Orange and gray mam below who groaned in pain. I took a step towards him. "Um, any of you know how to patch up a leg?" He asked. Doc sighed. "I'll go get the orange juice."

"Wait that's a thing?" I shook my head and bent down to the man's level. "No it isn't. Don't let him help. Here." I offered my good shoulder to help him up. He obliged and pulled himself up on it. Leaving his hand there to steady himself as he limped upwards. I could see Wash Talking to the others. He cast me a glance, one that said 'Watch him. I'll be by soon.' I nodded. Leading the guy to the Blue base.

He limped steadily beside me. "So, What's your Name? Or do I get to know this time?" I question. He chuckles awkwardly, "Uh yeah. It's Felix." We make it to the main room and I unceremoniously push him onto a table. He sits on it legs hanging off. I make my way to the next room to look for a first aid kit. When I return Doc is there holding a carton of Orange juice and talking fast to him. I scowl.

"Hey! Fuck off!" I bark. Doc turns around. "What I'm just going to-" I cut him off. "No no, you're not doing anything. Go away." The brown haired man furrows his brow. "Ugh, fine." Grumbling and walking away. I shake my head. "Do not, let him help you with anything. You won't feel your toes if you do." The guy, Felix, chuckles. "Alright then. So who are you?"

I set the kit down on the table. Flinching at my shoulder. "Sabrina, Sabrina Rex." He nods. I pop open the kit and turn to him. "I'm gonna need you to take off your armor." I order. He nods, slowly getting off the table. "I usually like to wait till at least the second date." He jokes. I stifle a smile. I don't know anything about this guy. No friendlyness.

His armor gone he sits back on the table in the tight under suit. Leaving every sculpted delicious inch of him visible through the black fabric. I bite my lip. Holy damn.

He then pulls his helmet off. Holy fuck.

He had a square chin that flowed into a thick defined jaw, his bottom lip was pouty, and a delicious shade of lightish red. He had a ring on the bottom corner of his mouth, and a ball in his nose. His eyebrow also was pierced, and then there was his gaged and decorated ears. His eyes though. They were sharp and wide, set with thick lashes that fit well to everything else. His irises were a deep foreboding green, shot through with hints of gold. His hair was around three inches long, and was messy from his helmet, though it was easy to tell it had once been spiked. It was a Smooth chestnut, and he had a Orange highlight shot through from the middle till it hung over his eyes.

He smiled awkwardly, revealing perfect white teeth. "Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, realizing I must've been staring.

"Um no no. Not all." I work to pull up the leg of his suit, an attend the wound. I tried to not take note of his glorious calves, or his short blonde leg hairs that made it so he didn't have lots of noticeable body hair. I also tried to not look up at his face. Trying to distract myself as I cleaned the wound I comment. "Are those piercings allowed? In the military?" He gives me a look. "Not especially no. But I'm not in the military." I look at him. "Wait what?" He shakes his head, "Nah I'm a gun for hire." I nod, "ooh. Cool" he chuckles, "Though I could say the same to you." I touch my own eyebrow piercing self-consciously.

"Well I haven't been in the military long." I try. He nods. I finish up and pat his leg. He flinches. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I apologize quickly at his pained expression. "Ah heheheh it's, alright." He chuckles painedly. Just as he does he notices my shoulder.

"Oh shit. You're not looking to good either. Here, it's your turn." I look over, my shoulder is still oozing scarlet at a faster pace then I'd like. Not that, I'd like it to be bleeding at all. I go to argue with him but he shakes his head. "No I insist. You patched up my leg. I patch up your arm."

Almost with no effort at all he grabs my waist, picks me up off the ground, turns, and plops me down where he had been sitting only moments ago.

"Woah." I managed shocked. I'm not exactly the lightest person in the world. He chuckles. Pulling out bottles of disinfectant.

"So, how come you haven't been in the army long?" He asks. I raise and eyebrow playfully. "I'm supposed to be the one asking questions." He shrugs, "Well you don't seem to be so, my turn." I go to refute this. But have nothing to say, as I realize he's right." Fair enough. But if I tell you, you won't believe me."

He wipes the excess blood from my arm, and presses a alcohol soaked patch to my shoulder. I flinch and hiss lightly. "Try me."

I open my eyes to see him, only now realizing just how close to me he is. I try to nonchalantly scoot away from him, hoping he doesn't notice. I don't think he does.

"Well I mean. I was a civilian, except. I'm not from here, exactly." He raises an eyebrow, dabbing the cloth around my wound some more. "That's for sure. You're too hot to be from around here." I blush and look at him blankly. He chuckles, "Sorry go on." I stare at him for a few more moments before continuing, "When I say here, I mean. Here like this time. Or, this universe."

He pauses looking at my arm. " Either this is infected and it's gone to your head, or you just got even more interesting."

I allow myself to laugh this time, making him smile. As I then tell him all about my adventure through time and space.

::Author Note::

Have you ever tried writing something when a cat was licking and biting your foot? Yeah, it's kinda hard. Lol hope y'all enjoy.


	19. Booty Judges

::Author Note::

I recognize that rooster teeth has made a decision on how Felix and Locus look, but seeing as it is a STUPID ASS decision, I have elected to ignore it. Felix and Locus will remain to my description. Sorry, but if you'd like to see what they look like to my description. Check out my deviant art page, where I drew Felix. I'll be uploading pics from this story to there if your interested. ::

I rolled my soldier a few times. Biting my lip at the sharp tearing pain but pushing through. It needed a stretch. Before I reached back down to grab my load of weaponry.

We'd all had a big interrogation with Felix, and learned about the New Republic, the evil federation, and The other Mercenary Locus.

I mean, honestly. The idea of fighting the civil war was slightly appealing to me. I had nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. Who knows. Maybe I'll stay and fight.

After the discussion, Wash gave us all work details on preparing us for an attack. I'm still pretty pissed about no one believing me. So pissed in fact, I had spent around ten minutes simply pointing at individual people and ranting off a plethora of 'Fuck You's'.

I carried my bundle of weapons through our now fortified hole in the ground. Stacks of sandbags were laid all over, strategic places were defended now to provide for sniper cover.

I walked past our tank to a small clearing where I dumped the weaponry to the ground, before getting down on my knees And starting work on sorting them out. "Damn Sabrina, I could really get used to seeing you like that." Tucker purred as he walked up. A bag of grenades in his hold.

I roll my eyes. "Fuck off Lavernius." He poured his bag out. "I could Fuck you instead that's an option." I glare at him, an eyebrow raised. "You really wanna go there? I'm holding a shit ton of fire power." He chuckles. "The ladies tell me I'm a shitload of firepower too. Bow chicka bow wow."

I groan and slam my weapons down. Before getting up and stalking away. I hear Tucker shouting after me, and saying something about my ass.

I make my way to the base, where in a cliffside hole I can see Wash talking to Felix. I trot up the steps to get to their level.

"Sup guys?" I ask. Wash waves, Felix who has his helmet off throws me a wink. Wash informs me, " He's telling me about that Other merc. Locus." I nod. "Ah. What's his deal?" I ask sitting on the railing. It creaks lightly.

Felix shrugs, "Well I can tell you that he's Totally insane. In fact, guys so far off the deep end he prefers Locus, to his real name." I nod. "Ah a deranged Killer. That's always fun." Wash nodded."I'd say more unsettling then fun." Felix scoffed. "Oh and you're first name agent, last name Washington? That's so weird." I giggled. Making Felix smirk and Wash cast me a 'Wtf traitor' look. Wash sighed and looked down,

"That's just, old habits."

"Yeah well here's to hoping those old habits of yours kick in when he shows up. You know I thought there would be more of you. Weren't you with another Freelancer, and an AI?" Felix inquired. I quirked an eyebrow. He knew an awful lot, Wash must have filled him in.

"They disappeared not long after we crashed." Felix makes a face. "Sheesh, any idea where they went?" I nod, "Yeah off to fight evil and find missing freelancer equipment." He makes a thoughtful face. Before asking,"How do you know?" I shrug, "I've got my ways." He rolls his eyes with a smile. Before asking,"Really though, I'm Curious."

I pull my phone out, "Remember how I said they were a TV show? I have the episode right here." His eyes widen. "So wait, your phone, even though your in a totally different universe, in the future, AND you're world is destroyed. Your phone Can still pick up internet signal to play those episodes?" I look down at my phone, damn. I look up with a smug smile. "Android baby, nothing better."

Wash adds. "Yeah just don't look at the fan fiction." I blush lightly and punch his arm. Felix smiles,"Wait what? I wanna hear this story." I shake my head, "No no no no. You do not." He makes a face, "Now I really do." I groan and Wash chuckles lowly."another time." Felix nods, "Sure."

Wash then returns to his serious note. "How does he cloak himself." Felix raises his pierced brow. "Huh?" "Locus. He turned invisible; how?"

I shrug, "My guess is he has an active camouflage armor enhancement, working much like the temporary units seen in the halo-verse. Right?" Felix jaw was dropped. Revealing a silver tongue piercing. "Yeah. That's, that's probably exactly it." I smile at his astounded expression. "How'd you know that?" He asks. I shrug leaning back more into the creaking railing tying to look cool.

"Oh you know. Nerd stuff." I put my arms behind my head and smirk. Felix chuckles shaking his head. Wash clears his throat, "Well, we know what it is. But where did he get it?" This, I didn't know. But Felix spoke. "The Federal Army's got all sorts of fancy stuff. I got my light shield off a dead soldier." He then took a step back and threw his left arm up, cashing the semi transparent blue shield to ignite into existence. "Whaha! Pretty cool huh?" He fanboyed. I struggled to contain a giggle at the airy happy, carefree face he'd put on.

So I settled for nodding. Wash however was having one of his deep, foreboding moments. "It's just that I've never seen that kind of equipment outside of Project Freelancer." Felix shrugs, putting his shield away. "Welcome to the future, Wash. Technology's incredible, and everyone uses it to kill each other." I snicker.

Wash nods before interrogating Felix some more, "Does that mean your guys have the same equipment?"

I roll my eyes, "Were you listening when he said he got his shield from a dead soldier? Probably not." He gives me a look, and Felix Nods. "Yeah, what she said. I can only wish,the New Republic's barely getting by with what they can. You wouldn't happen to have any high tech armor aboard that wreck, would you?" I shake my head, Wash Does the same as he says, "Plenty of armor, just nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's where I got my armor from." I chirp. As I flare my arms from my sides to show off my red and black armor. Felix nods, "Well, at least you can accessorize? Heh? Try a little, colour, combo, mix it up-I I-I'm sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." I wave it off. "You're cool."

He nods in appreciation, Wash then in a slow voice states, "Actually, I think I might indulge in some of those "old habits" you were talking about. Follow me." Before walking off. I make a face, Felix making almost the same one as he turns to me. "Man he is just, cryptic. Like all the time, do you realize that?" I chuckle and nod, "Yeahp that's him." He shakes his head while saying, "I don't see how you can date him."

I snort. "Date? Him? Ha. No, we're not dating. Sleeping together occasionally yes, but not dating." Felix slowly grows a sly smirk as I speak. "Really? Hmm, good to know." I blush and move to push off the creaky railing to follow after Wash when the metal, with a groan, breaks from underneath me. I go to cry out as I start to fall backward. But Felix grabs my hands and yanks me forwards, so forcefully in fact I fall into him, instead.

We tumble down to the ground where I end up on top of him staring down into his devilishly handsome face. He's smirking. I smile shyly and move to get up. "Um, Thanks. And oh sorry." I say awkwardly. He chuckles getting up as well. "It's alright, And don't mention it. I'll be here if you fall." He throws me a wink before moving down the steps to follow after Wash.

I blush and chase after them both.

I was having a difficult day. To say the least.

Wash was back in his old colors. And holy shit, was I having a hard time NOT looking at his ass. Then there was Felix to contend with. I honestly don't know who's was better. Washes Butt, or Felix's.

They were walking ahead of me and my eyes were happily feasting on their rear ends. Wash was asking Felix more questions. Honestly I was getting annoyed by it, and I'm not even the one being interrogated. We then reached the Reds and Blues. Who'd finished up on fortifying the canyon.

I move over to stand by Donut. "Sup?". He smiles shrugging, "Just finished with the canyon." I nod, "So hey I have a question." He quirks an eyebrow. I then lean up to whisper in his ear. "Who has a Hotter ass, Wash Or Felix?" I ask the bisexual soldier. Hoping he can put an end to my internal debate.

He gives me a mischievous look before exclaiming, "WASH FELIX! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!?" It was so sudden even I jumped.

Both Felix and Wash turn around, asking 'What?' In sync. Donut takes the opportunity to survey their rears as they do so. "I don't see anything?" "Yeah what are you talking about?" I chime in,"That thing over there. By that other thing see it?"

They continue to peer into the distance asking each other if they saw what the other was talking about.

Donut brings a hand up to his chin in a thinking face, cocking his head, as he says to me. "Well they both have a very nice curvature." I nod copying his position. "Yeah I noticed to. And their both very firm to the eye." "Exactly. Not to mention perky for their size. But their not exceptionally large."

The two turn around to question us, but we ignore them now discussing to each other their booties.

"I mean I've got to say as far as size Wash wins indefinitely. As for shape, I'll give it to Felix." "Yes I do concur. But which is the best?"

"Um what are you two talking about?" Wash asks. We both cast him a glance. He and Felix both look considerably confused."

"Stuff." We say in sync, before turning back to each other. Donut shrugs. "I'm going to give it Felix, because while Washes might be nice, his is exceptional on all levels." I nod. "Hmm, I can definitely see that."

"Okay seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Wash demands crossing his arms. Felix does the same. "What do I have that is exceptional on all levels?" Donut and I start laughing but don't answer. Making both men equally flustered and curious. Tucker groans. "You guys want to figure it out just tickle her. She's super ticklish." I scowl at him. "That is NOT true." I lie.

Backing up slightly. Wash cocks his head. "Really? Huh, I should've figured that out." I shake my head more, taking a step back. "No seriously, I'm not. Don't try anything." Then Donut has his hand at the side of my neck.

I squeak and giggle, crunching my head to my shoulder to try and stop him. His eyes widen. "Holy shit you are!" I shake my head taking a few steps away. " Nuh uh. I'm not!" Felix smirks, making a mental note I'd guess. Wash cracks his knuckles before making tickle fingers.

(If that makes sense)

"Who wants to know what she and Donut were talking about?"

Grif shakes his head," As much as I'd like to see that, I'd also like some credit for the fact that I did work." He held his hands up to gesture all around him. "Look at this place."

I mentally thank and praise him, As Wash and Felix, now distracted, glance around the canyon.

Wash nods, "Yeah,I'm impressed guys; this place looks good. And between the land mines, Freckles, and the tank, I don't think anyone's going to stand a chance against us." I grin. I had helped earlier too. As I did however suddenly a missiles flies over head to crash into the ground near us. "Holy Fuck!" I shout.

"Run for your lives!" Sarge Shouts from a distance. Simmons pulls a scared face asking, "Sarge?!" As Grif screams, "Oh shit they're here!" "Everyone take cover, and get ready!" I call out.

Felix throws his hands up, "No, wait, this- this isn't right. Locus wouldn't attack like this." I cast him a look. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Tucker stole the words shouting over, "Well who else on this planet wants us dead?!"

Just then a Mantis, firing heavy machine guns at a zig-zagging Sarge trods up. Shouting in Spanish.

"Aw what the fuck."


	20. Spanish Speaking asshole

Yes! Yes! Look who's stupid now, Sarge! It's YOU. Lopez was firing a massive array of weaponry at the terrified red team leader. Sarge was shouting helplessly ,"Dos Point O, cease fire! No mas, no mas!"

Grif pondered, "Dos Point O?!" As he did, Lopez stepped forwards. Warming up his cannons. Taking aim at all of us.

FIRING MAIN CANNONS. Just then freckles intercepts any attack. Firing into Lopez's side.

Ow!

Caboose happily shouts, "Freckles!" As the mantis states loudly.

Deadly force authorized.

Lopez. O grumbles in spanish, "Oh great. The fucking dog wants to protect them now! Wonderful."

Both robots were taking aim at each other. When I accessed the megaphone built into my helemt. Shouting, "WAIT!" Both robots paused. I glare at DOS.O.

"What, the FUCK is your problem Lopez? Yeah I get that these guys can be stupid clueless ASSHOLES sometimes. But your really going to try to kill them?!"

Lopez pauses for a moment before,

I'm sorry, are you talking to me? I thought I was just an object?

My jaw drops.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Just then Lopez fired missiles in my direction I move to dodge, but find myself knocked aside by, "Felix?" He grunts getting off of me. "Thanks." I murmur. He nods, "Anytime sweet cheeks." Freckled moved forwards using his leg to block more incoming fire from Lopez.

Wash calls out futilely, "Wait, everyone calm down!" I try not to feel offended that the robot, who I thought I was at LEAST friends with had just tried to kill me. Suddenly a sniper round sounds off.

Felix moving like orange lightning jumps in front of Wash, throwing his shield up defensively to block the round. Shouting, "Shit!" As he does so. "Damn, you are just in a roll today aren't ya?" I comment. He shrugs still holding his shield at the ready.

Suddenly Locus materializes. "Surrender now, and I promise only to kill the mercenary." He growls in that deep, albeit attractive, gravelly voice. I growl and take a shot at his head with my pistol.

Simmons let's out a, "Well, fuck." Before I take a step forward. "Do you not see we're kinda fucking busy? Fuck off and be a sociopath some other day." I taunt. He draws his blank, helmeted gaze towards me. "Mind your tone. Little girl, you are not really, a soldier. You are expendable. Worthless. It is your friends I'm here for, you I will gladly kill."

Feeling god awfully rebellious I drop down to a squat and flip him off with both fingers. Singing,"Hit me with your beeesst shooooot. Fire awaaaayy!" As I do he does in fact fire a round. I feel the wind brush past my unhelmeted face from the bullet.

I should be scared. I should be quiet. I should be, well smart. But this armor makes me feel entirely too powerful.

"Wow, for a guy with a sniper your aim really is shit ain't it? Maybe that's why you always overcompensate with big scary words." He fired two more rounds. I smirk. He growls, reloading his sniper rifle. "I am going to kill you, and take your friends by force."

Grif decides to join my taunting. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" I give him a look. Everything i have learned from movies and tv shows, said never to ask that question. An sure enough, just as he finishes his statement. An army starts decloaking behind Locus.

Locus tilts his head. "The Federal Army of Chorus." I groan,"Cocky bastard." I hear Grif chide himself. "Well, hhh guess I walked right into that one."

Felix shook his head, gun poised and at the ready. "Looks like backup isn't getting here in time."

Tucker whines nervously. "Uh, Wash? What's the plan?" I cast my own glance over at the ex agent. As I move closer to Felix, and his light sheild and his awesome reflexes. Wash then fires three rounds in quick succession into the hoard. Freckles announcing,

Engaging target. We all fire our guns, Wash shouting a quick, "Everyone! Get to cover!"

I run back, Simmons beside me as we search for cover. Than to my big green eyes do I behold a beautiful sight.

"The tank." I whisper. Before running at it.

I hop into the main body, Simmons shouting shotgun. And crawling into the machine gun steat.

Quickly I access the main control panel, powering it up and grabbing the joystick that controlled the Main cannon. I whisper jokingly to myself,"Firing main canon." Before shooting at lopez . O.

The robot stumbles backwards. "Yeahha! Bitch!" Simmons shouts excitedly. I grin and take the swivel once more firing another shot into Lopez's center. Blowing him off his feet and into smitherreens.

"AW YEAH. KISS MY ASS YOU PUNK ASS ROBOTIC BITCH!" I cry out. Simmons turns and gives me a look. "Really Sabrina?" I roll my eyes. "Fuck you, I have a tank." I glance down at the floor board.

I'd always laughed when they joked about six pedals and four directions. But now it seemed, I found myself quite clueless.

"Um, let's try this one." I guess. Pressing down on the one to the far right. The tank lurched backwards. "NOPE!" I shout, I try the others quickly, figuring out the controls moderately quickly. Before driving out into the fight. Simmons was shouting boldly as he wailed into the seemingly infinite amount of soldiers. I grinned, yelling obscenities and insults as I blew every ducking thing up.

Freckles was down. Needing to power up. Tucker was on that. Donut was tossing...Grenades. An Felix was doing his best to cover them.

I see a guy with a detached turret going for Felix. I drive the tank forward, catching the fire before it could do any damage. Taking the swivel and shooting the man straight to hell. Felix gave me a thumbs up.

Before jumping away. I glanced up, noticing a pair of snipers. I aimed upwards firing at the cliff side.

I hear Wash shout words of encouragement. "Alright, everyone together now, we can do this!" I grin firing my tank again. Oblivious to the cloaked demon behind me. Suddenly a hand has grabbed a handful of my hair, twisting angrily and dragging me from the tank seat. "AHG! SIMMONS!" I call out. But with me out of the drivers seat feds are flooding him.

I look up to see Locus holding me by my scalpful of hair. "Feel like taunting me some more now?" He chides. I groan and try to pull away but with a violent yank he's dragging me further through the Canyon.

"Cease your fire, or the girl dies." He ordered. The reds and Blues pause. Tucker crosses his arms. And I hear Felix say, "oh no."

"How do we know that if we do you won't kill her anyway?" Tucker demands. I make a face. Is he trying to get me shot? Just then I notice a dagger on Locus's hip. Within arms reach. I smirk. A plan forming in my mind.

"He won't because he doesn't have the balls to kill a girl." I tease. Glances are thrown to me. Locus growls in agitation. Lifting me off the ground and holding me in front of him. I cry out, 'Flailing' wildly as if I was panicking. In reality I use it as a distraction as I grab his knife. He then holds a gun to the underside of my chin.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" He demands. They all pause. Slowly lowering their weapons. Before with a smirk I loudly declare. "They won't. But u sure as hell will."

Bringing the knife up and slicing through my thick black locks. Then kicking off of his thighs and I flip over top him. Feeling tearing pain in my shoulder as the wound reopens, and my already cracked ribs crunching. Bearing through the pain I land on his back. He growls rolling. I dodge to the side as he brings out another knife swiping at my head. I bring my own down on his shoulder. He rolls slightly having it land through the muscle on his neck shoulder area.

He growls out in pain, I then bring an armored elbow down straight on his head. And jump to my feet. Running towards the reds and Blues. I scramble behind a portable cover. Grif is there as well. He says something but I don't hear him. As suddenly the canyon is swamped by new Soldiers. Dressed in far less sophisticated armor then the feds.

One shouts, "For the new republic!" Ah. It's the rebels. Freckles, who is now heavily damaged and stuttering limps into the field of fire. Shooting at any fed who came across his path.

Felix is suddenly beside me taking my hand. "Come on, We gotta go! Get to the caves." He orders not only to me, but everyone in the vicinity.

Taking his hand and running alongside him, we as well as Tucker, Grif, Simmons, Caboose and a select few of the Rebels make it back into the cave. Everything was flying by so fast. All I could see, or hear was gunfire and death. I see Wash, But he's been shot with some sort of Lazer. He gets stumbling to his feet.

A rebel comes up to Felix, who's hand I realize I'm still holding. I pry it away as the soldier states. "Sir, if we leave now, they'll just follow us back to headquarters!" Felix throws his head in agitation. "Aw shit, someone get me some explosives!" I cock and eyebrow. Before glancing at the crumbly cave around me. Realizing what he had planned. Oh, they're gonna seal the tunnel.

Everything is a blur. But Wash is back on his feet. Everyone's shouting to him to get to the tunnel, to hurry we're sealing it. But he turns away. And Freckles slams goods foot down. The action causing the unstable cave to shake violently. I stumble back but not in time, as a large rock collides heavily with my head.

Knocking me out cold.

Why is it I spend so much time injured and knocked out in this world?

::Author Note::

I'm going to be totally honest with you guys, so please don't hate me. But this story to me really isn't that important.

I wrote it mainly to get rid of writers block, and I didn't expect anyone to read it. Now it seems to be my most popular story.

Don't get me wrong, I have NO intention of deleting it. And I do have it Moderately planned out. But for the most part, I'm going off improve. So I apologize if done chapters, "Like this one" Suck ass.

I'll try to do better on my next one, honestly. That's always my goal is to do better on the next one. But, this one sucks in the meantime.

But hey, If you like Felix, Or York check out my story Feet First. It's a Felix Love story, and a York one, as she believes Felix is dead, and tries to get over him and junk. Check it out.

And if you like Washington or Felix, check out my story I am A soldier. It's the one I'm, Most proud of. It's story line is full of twists and turns, treachory and romance. So yeah. Toodles.


	21. Bitches be trippin

I jerk awake with a pained groan.

"Woah woah now. Take it easy." "Wha-"

I glance around disoriented. I'm in a jeep, we're driving."The fuck am I?" I ask sitting up. I feel a sharp pain in my head and whimper lightly. "Hey now, hold on." I glance over, Felix is driving, his helmet off. Hair blowing in the wind.

At a second glance I see that we're part of a long train of Warthogs. All moving in a line. Felix pulls the hog off the trail. Waving the next car to keep moving as he parks a little ways away.

"Woah." I mumble, feeling an onslaught of nausea and dizziness. "Woah, hey now. You're safe." I look up, Felix is fumbling with a box in the glove compartment. It's white with a big red plus mark. "What, happened exactly? Where are we going?"

Felix draws a alcohol swab from the box. Tearing it open and dabbing it to the side of my head. I hiss as pain sears through.

"Sorry. Well, You guy's robot sealed the cave. And a rock hit you on its way down. We um. We had to leave some of your friends though I'm sorry." I look up at him, into his bright green and gold eyes. "Who?" I ask. He sighs. "Washington, Sarge, the Mexican, and the gay one." I nod. "Oh. Do, do you think the feds will kill them?"

He pulls his hand away, before placing a small white bandage and wrapping a cloth around my head. "Honestly. No. Locus has some sort of plan for them I think. In either case, it might not be much better than dying." "Thanks." I mumble. Reaching a hand up to my head tentatively. My fingers brush past short hair. "Oh." I mumble. Remembering cutting my hair.

"Hey, Felix?" "Hmm?" He works on putting away the kit. "How's my hair look?" He glances up. "Looks sexy Sai." I chuckle and blush. Making him smirk before shutting the glove box. "I've gotta say. You have some pretty big balls." He compliments after a moment. I let out a snort. "Ha! Thanks." He rolls his eyes, before turning in his seat to look behind us. The end of the hog train coming up as he maneuvered the jeep up the slope to follow.

I had to say, there's something sexy about a man driving.

"Really though. I've never seen someone taunt Locus like that. Ever! You're either brave, or stupid." I smile an set my arm on the side of the hog. Letting the wind whip past me. Shutting my eyes gently.

This was, pretty great.

I mean sure, the majority of my friends were currently kidnapped. And many injuries covered both myself and everyone else. But it's what I've always wanted. Something, interesting. An exciting military styled life.

We arrived to base not to shortly after. Parking with the other hogs, I met up with the others. They filled me in on what I'd missed. Tucker was passed out apparently. Though he walks over a little bit later just as Grif had gotten us kicked out of the food court.

Tucker sounded depressed and, for once actually pretty serious. I leaned against the wall boredly, rolling my eyes as they argued that this was just like star wars. And talked about glowing swords when Felix appears over a rise. He waves to us, "Hey. Something's come up. Follow me."

I look up at him. Before pushing off the wall and walking after him. The reds and blues following suit.

We filed into a grey room, with a woman standing at the front. She wore tan armor with light blue. Her helmet was off, revealing mocha skin, grey blue eyes, and chocolate hair framing a long face.

She held her hands behind her back as she walked the line of us. Speaking loudly in a declarative tone. "Michael Caboose. Dexter Grif. Richard Simmons. Sabrina Rex. And Lavernius Tucker. The four of you have travelled great distances, retrieved ancient artifacts, brought corrupt men to justice, and bested the most dangerous war criminal this galaxy has ever known." She turns and walks in front of me.

"And from what I've heard, one of you has traveled across space and time, and proven herself a very capable soldier. Though now, it seems fate has brought you to our doorstep." She looks into my helmet. Her bluegrey eyes seeming to peer through the tinted surface into my very soul.

"No pressure." Grif jokes.

Kimball moves on, continuing. "I am aware that you've been informed of our situaition. And I understand your reluctance to help fight a war that is not your own. But we've just received word that the Federal Army has your friends alive and in captivity."

I let out a small sigh of relief. Felix was right.

"They're okay?" "What's gonna happen to them?" Tucker and Simmons chorus.

Kimball shakes her head. "We're not sure. But, if they're alive it means they can be rescued. And it means this war may become yours after all."

"Aw shit." Grif groans. I cast him a look, before silently chiding myself. I have to remind myself to remember sometimes that they're lazy, self absorbed assholes sometimes. But hey. I was too occasionally.

"So... I'm going to make you a promise. If you help us take back our planet, we'll help you take back your friends. And when it's all over you can take our best ship, and fly as far away from this place as you want. I know it's not the best offer, but what do you say?"

I step forward. "Ma'am, Kimball. You don't need to bribe me. I've really never done much with my life. In fact, I wanted to be a marine growing up so I could get experience to a be full fledged mercenary. Because I thought Deadpool was cool. Then, I got talked out of it by my dick ex. I've done nothing worth while, or interesting in the slightest. I'll gladly fight in this war for you."

She nods before clasping my shoulder. Her eyes showing gratitude before she looks at the others.

Grif scoffs crossing his arms. "Look lady, I don't know what you thinkwe can do? But I seriously doubt we can actually do it." I roll my eyes and shake my head taking a step back towards the wall. Not noticing until I was there that Felix stood leaned against the same wall. He salutes me casually with two fingers before watching the action boredly.

"This war has gone on for too long. Too many people have died, and our remaining soldiers are young, inexperienced, and scared. But you give them hope. They've heard what you've done, and they will look to you for guidance, they will run with you into battle; they will follow your orders, if you choose to lead them. I can't do this alone." Kimball pleads.

Simmons shakes his head scratching the back of his helmet. "Sarge is gone, Wash is gone, how the hell are we supposed to do this without them?" Tucker nods, "Yeah, none of us have ever led anyone before."

"Well, not for very long." Caboose throws in. Kimball sighs. "I know, but... you just need to try."

Tucker stares at her for a moment. Before she breaks the gaze an strides away. Leaving the reds and blues looking between each other for some kind of answer.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Felix with his helmet cocked to the side. "So. You wanted to be a mercenary huh?" I shrug. "Yeah. I mean, come on who doesn't love deadpool." He chuckles and shakes his head. Walking, he gestures for me to follow.

"It's not all it's made out to be though." He states. "Sometimes you gotta kill people to complete your mission. Innocent people. Other times, hell you get made an offer, that if you don't take YOU get killed, for knowing too much." He hops onto a pole laid sideways in the ground. Keeping his balance with his arms out casually.

I shrug once again before hopping in front of him. Holding my hands behind my back and walking on my tiptoes chest held high facing him while moving backwards.

Yeah I'll admit, I'm showing off for him. Sue me.

"See, I was prepared for all that back then. Hell, I had my bags packed and everything. I was going to join the Marines the day I graduated highschool. Get those four years experience." He cocks his head, stumbling lightly and re catching his balance. "You mentioned something about a boyfriend who stopped you?" I look down still moving backwards. "Yeah. He talked me into spending thousands going to college with him instead. before a year later he dumps me for some empty headed fake blonde rich bitch." He shakes his head.

"Damn. That is the shit isn't it." I nod before my next foot hits mid air. I began to fall backwards but a hand catches my own. I giggle lightly as Felix pulls me up. "How many times have I caught you now?" He asks teasingly. I roll my eye's even though he can't see it and push his chest. "Ha ha ha." He chuckles. As we walk. "It's alright. I'll always be around to catch you. Clumsy."

I scoff. "I am not clumsy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He pushes me lightly making me stumble.

"What was that?"

"Fuck you."

"Ooh was that an offer?"


	22. I was gonna train the men ,then I got hi

(just a warning. I haven't slept in four days. Also I have the world's biggest crush on Miles Luna. Aka, voice of Felix. because, apparently that needs a warning)

"Psst. Psst. Yo. Sabrina." I jolt my head up from where I'd been sketching lazily in my field manual that I was supposed to be studying.

I glance around but don't see anyone. Only Grey green grass and dirt. A few boulders speckling around occasionally. I Frown lightly, before I look back down.

"Ppsst! Sabrina!" I growl and look up. I spot Grif on the other side of the dirt warthog path gesturing to me from a foxhole surrounded by reeds.

I slam down my pamphlet and make my way over. I was currently dressed in BDU's and a grey tank with the pants tucked into some combat boots. Knives strapped to my thighs, boots and waist. "What?" I ask. He grins, he's wearing an outfit similar to my own. Expcept with an orange tee. No weapons, and a pair of rough looking sneakers. He holds his hand in the air, a cigarette between his fingers. "You said to tell you when I got some more."

I plop to the ground sitting cross legged and take it from him. "Thanks." He nods, I set the end in my mouth and hold my head towards him. "Gimme a light?"

He obliges, moving his own cigarette end to mine, I inhale as the ember'y bud touches mine. After a few inhaling puffs it lights. I smirk pulling away and leaning against the edge of the foxhole. My mind immediately feeling clouded to all the stress and worries I'd had lately.

I'd probably hate myself later for indulging in this nasty habit but oh well.

I blow a smoke ring carelessly. Grif nods, "That is pretty fucking bad ass." I grin glancing at the Hawaiian. "You think so?" "Yeah! Think you could teach me?"

I nod, "Yeah I think I can manage it."

After a long ten minutes he can blow wobbly rings that break apart after a few seconds, but rings none the less.

I was a professional at this point. Blowing them of all sizes, through each other. Double rings. Then Grif pulled out a little something extra.

"Where, did you get those?" I ask. He grins holding the bag. "Nicked 'em off fucking bitters. You want one?" I nod.

_/°Felix°\\_

I was walking the warthog trail boredly. I'd just watched the train wreck that was the Reds an Blues. And honestly, I don't know whether I was more pleased the plan was working. Or aggravated at their incompetence.

I wonder where Sabrina is. She's hot. Smarter than most people here. From what I'd seen when we watched them in the canyon she's a girl after my own heart. Fond of knives, and bullheaded. A hand talker too it seemed, as she often gestured about widly as she spoke.

I froze, sniffing the air.

Is that? Marijuana?

I fume angrily. What stupid, incompetent Dumbass solider had taken to doing drugs instead of training! I'm going to have someone court martialed for this.

I turn angrily and walk up a rise to where I can see smoke. I notice little smoke ring puffs flying into the air. Followed by chuckles, and an all to familiar Giggle.

I cross my arms frowning as Sabrina is curled up beside the orange fatass Grif, smoking a blunt and giggling wildly. The two of them high out of their minds.

"You have got to be kidding me." I growl.

She looks up backwards at me. Eye's redish and an exaggerated grin on her face. "Ehehehe. Hi Feeelix. You're looking hawt today." I groan shaking my head as jump into the foxhole and snatch away the two of theirs drugs. Throwing the blunts to the ground and stomping them beneath my boot.

"What in THE HELL. MAKES YOU THINK THAT SMOKING WEED IS ACCEPTABLE?!" I demand angrily. Sabrina immediately shoves her finger in Grifs face. Accusingly and much like a child. "He made me do it."

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Bitch"

"Jerk off"

"SHUT UP!" I grabbed Grif by the collar of his shirt. Yanking his lard ass up. I stood taller than him by a good foot. "Where'd the drugs come from?" I growl. He whimpers. "I, uh I stole them from Bitters. Sabrina asked me for some smokes, so I gave her a little extra."

I roll My eyes. Jesus Christ. These were soldiers? And to think I thought so highly of Sabrina. "Don't, give her anymore ANYTHING. No cigarettes. No drugs. Nothing. Are we clear?"

He nods. I furrow my eyes. "Do you have anymore on you?" "Um. No?"

Fucking hell.

I shove him away and start patting his sides from under his sweaty armpits. Working down to his hips where I felt and heard a bag. Jackpot.

I snag them from him. Tucking them into my back pocket. "You are lucky I don't court Marshall you. Now get out of here." I glare as he scrambles away. I then turn to chide Sabrina. When I see she's no longer there. "What the fuck?" I narrow my eyes, looking for the black haired beauty.

I hear a grunt. And notice her crawling to get away through the tall weeds. Talking to herself as if she were a spy. And lightly humming spy music.

"Dun nuuuuhhh nuuuuh nah! Sneaking away. Do dooo- Fuck." I step in front of her. She looks up at me from the ground with big greener than normal eyes. I fight back a dirty thought at seeing her on the ground looking up at me with that expression.

"Sabrina." I say slowly. She pulls a nervous grin. "Hi Felix.". I sigh and let my face drop into my hand disappointedly. "What in the fuck? Drugs, and cigarettes? Really? What in the hell were you thinking? We are in a war zone! You don't get to be selfish and stupid! You have to-" she was on her feet now, giving me a pissed off look.

"Fuck you. My friends have been kidnapped. I'm stressed out beyond fucking reason. I just wanted a cig to unwind. The weed, was just for funsies." I narrow my eyes. But sigh. "The smoking, I don't like. But can't say much about. But if you get high

Again, I will not cut you slack. Are we clear?" She rolls her redend eyes. "You don't have to cut me anything. I'll cut you. Urrgg."

I roll my eyes. Turning away. "Sure you will. Well after you get done with being useless in two hours, come find me. We'll maybe train a little." I tease. Thinking that if I plant this small seed in her mind it could be useful later.

Suddenly with a 'fwing' a knife blade found its way to land right in front of my foot. My eyes widen and I jerk around to look. There's no way in hell she through that. And especially not in this condition. But she crosses her arms looking smug. I notice her knife holder empty.

"I'm never useless Felix. Maybe when you're done being an ass in two hours I'll teach you a little something about knives." She then turns and strides away. Well, wobbles away.

My jaw has currently dropped and I move to correct myself. That had to be luck. Yeah, she's just lucky. Really lucky. Man, I kinda want to get lucky with her.

_/°Two Hours Later~Sabrina~Not high anymore°\\_

I was currently setting up a series of targets. A few barrels with wood boards propped into them. Some targets hanging from trees. Some on ten foot wind turbines, to allow for moving target practice. And I had a set of 32 gleaming beauties all ready for me.

A gift from Tucker, to try to get me to sleep with him. I took the knives, but didn't really indulge his demands.

I picked up a 8' blade. Tracing a finger down it's edge lovingly. Before pitching it across a twenty foot distance and nailing a a target dead center with a resounding thud. Then a second one sounded off. I narrow my eyes to see a second blade buried right beside mine. With an orange band around it'd hilt. I turn around, eyes narrowed.

Felix is standing there grinning like a fox. "So, you think you're good with knives?" He purrs approaching me. Twirling a butterfly around his deft fingers. Then, with seemingly a bored toss embedding it into the table by my set, from five feet away. "Better than you." I mock. Adjusting my stance and crossing my arms.

He chuckles shaking his head. Moving to stand achingly close to me. His green and gold eyes burning into me. "Sweet heart. No one, is better than me."

"Let's test that then."

"After you. Ladies first and all that."


	23. Knife me Bitch

"WHOO! that's 47 me. 42 you." I tease doing a small victory dance. Felix growls grabbing two knives from the table and hurling them out. One strikes the bullseye of a hanging sign. The other strikes the turbine target that's worth two. "45 Felix." He remarks fixing the collar of his shirt smugly.

I roll my eyes. "I'm still winning fucker. How's it feel to get your ass whooped by a girl?" I taunt. He narrows his eyes and takes a step forward. "I'll, be the one whooping your ass before this is over. I guarantee you. In one way, or another." He gives me a scandalous wink before throwing a knife behind him carelessly.

It goes straight in a bullseye.

"Two points for not looking. We're tied sweet cheeks."

I look up at his confident green eyes. Why do men like him always turn me on so?

I reach to the table and grab the biggest dagger. It was top heavy and more than a foot long. We had agreed earlier, since it was so awkward to even hold, let alone throw it'd be worth ten.

"Oh seems someone is getting desperate." Felix chides. I smirk at him. "Only desperate for you to be quiet." As I hold it behind me and swing it at the turbine target. I aim deliberately ahead of where the actual target was, so that by the time it struck the target will have moved and it'd land dead center.

Sure enough, my plan went accordingly. I turn back around. Felix's jaw was slack in disbelief. "So, that's ten, plus two. Also, I do think I'll add an additional five for style. What were you saying about whooping ass?"

He glares at me. Taking a step forwards. "Not many people get the best of me Sabrina." I take a small step back. He continues his advance. "But no one gets the best of me-" he pauses so his face is inches from mine. I cant tell if his eyes are full of lust, or with outrage. "And gets to tell about it."

I smirk finding courage and push a finger in his chest. I recognize that look.

This motherfucker, is trying to manipulate me. Well, two can play at this game.

"Well then Felix. Maybe I, should tell you." I start progressing forward. Doing to him what he'd been doing only moments ago. His eyes are narrowed in confusion.

"That, I am the best, at whatever I choose to do. If you, are so eager to hush me up for being better than you."

I smirk lightly, drawing an eyebrow up for effect. He continues walking backwards,I hear a thump followed by a few rattles as he bumps into the table.

I lean close to his gaged ear. "Then I suggest. That you, give me some incentive to keep quiet." I whisper in the most seductive of voices. Nipping his ear lightly before turning away as if I could care less.

A very common tactic, show interest, give some fleeting promise of action. Then, deny everything.

"Meet me here, tonight at ten." I call out.

And then, give them something to look forward to seeing you again for.

Felix thinks he can manipulate me. Oh no no. I will show him how its done.

I click my tongue boredly. Sitting on the table. Flicking my finger along the edge of a knife, waiting to see if Felix would arrive.

Its 9:50 at the moment. I hear a noise out in the bushes. Yeah, that's definitely him.

But nothing followed.

9:57.

That shit. He's out waiting in the bushes, to show up either right on time, or slightly late. Another manipulation tactic.

10:04

He finally moves out of the bushes.

"Hello gorgeous." He greets with a purr. I smirk hopping off the table. "Felix." I nod.

He moves up to stand in front of me. "Hmm, I've been thinking about you all day." I smirk looking up at him. "Oh yeah? Funny. I haven't gave you a second thought." Before turning and walking off through the small field. I hear him grunt, before his footsteps race up next to me.

"That can hardly be true. Otherwise, you wouldn't have asked me here in the middle of the night." I give him a glance. "Oh?" He smirks, the moon shining behind him. "No. You also, wouldn't have shown up here. And you also wouldn't be looking at me like that." I frown. "Like what? I'm not looking at you like anything." He smirks, bringing a hand up to my chin.

"The way you always look at me sweet cheeks. Like you want to either knife me, or fuck the shit out of me." I giggle lightly. "Well, that's a hell of a difference. I'd think you oughta figure out."

He smirks moving closer. "I already have."

He angles my face towards his, tilting his head slightly. Eyes cracked open. He's going in for a kiss. But before he can plant one. Light blooms all around us.

As hundreds upon hundreds of lightning bugs emerge from the grass around us. Lighting up the world. We both glance around. My eyes wide with wonder at the sight. "Woah." I whisper lightly. They swirl up through the air. I suddenly feel a hand intertwine with mine. I cast Felix a look. I see his green eye glancing at me from the corner of his eye as he looks around too.

I didn't expect a guy like him to just let a kiss go, or even to hold hands. Hmm. Guess he's a deeper person than I thought.

We spend the rest of the night quietly watching the bugs, before parting ways with an exchange of teasing words.

"What was your rank again?"

Kimball asks quietly.

We're both moving around her office messing with weaponry and equipment. She'd decided that as she knew little about me to have me in for the day.

"Oh Corporal mam." "Oh, a corporal huh? Interesting."

We'd previously gone over the events that lead to my position in the Blue army. She'd decided since I was capable there'd be no harm in letting me retain my rank.

"Sabrina, think you could help with this?" She asks. I glance over to see her trying to lift a box. As I move to help, my favorite streak of orange lightning enters the room. "No need, I got it." Felix says waving me away. He bends down and lifts the massive box seemingly with no problems. "Where do you want it Kimball?" He asks.

I wasn't really paying much attention to the encounter, but I definitely got my curiosity sparked when she giggles and replies, "Heheheh please, Just call me Vanessa."

I freeze and pan around to look behind me. She was twirling her hair 'Innocently'while looking at Felix. His face was one of confusion, and uncomfortableness. "Uuumm. I think, Ma'am, for the sake of professionalism I'll stick to Kimball." He replies. She sighs, Grey eyes cast downwards.

"Oh, alright then. Felix, just set the box up on that shelf." I watched intently the way he moved, and her reaction to it. Holy shit. Did Kimball like Felix?!

"Is there anything you needed?" She asks. Felix nods looking up at me. "Yes, I was wondering if I could take Sabrina out on patrol with me. I could use an extra, Competent, hand." I smile politely at Kimball, waiting for her permission. But a scowl slowly takes her face.

"Sabrina? Oh do you mean Corporal Rex? She's busy, sorry. You can leave now."

I tried to not let shock over come my face as I looked at the commander. Felix wore a similar expression. He simply nods. "Of course ma'am, my apologies. Catch ya later Sai." He turns with his signature two fingered salute and walks out.

Kimball gives me a look. And I quickly turn so it didn't look as if I had been staring after him.

"So-" I try awkwardly. "Something, going on between you two?" She sighs. "No. Sadly, there isn't." I nod. "Ah. So um, what did you need me for exactly?"

She shakes her head, to herself, "Huh? Oh right. I don't. Please return to your quarters for the remainder of the day."

I struggle to not let my Anger, or shock, or even my disbelief show as I nod and stride out.

That jealous Bitch.

I'm scrolling boredly through my phone. Music playing lightly.

I didn't really have much to do. So why not rewatch some RvB right?

As I'm watching though I notice a flyer.

'New Episode' ,'Posted Two Days Ago'.

Holy shit. What?

I click on it as my eyes widen. Episodes spanning the moment I got here are uploaded. I watch in mute shock as I see myself waltz about across the screen. As I see conversations between others that I hadn't been around for. Then I catch a glimpse of a total game changer.

An episode was uploaded. That hadn't, even come to pass yet.

I think, I'm going to keep this little tidbit to myself.


	24. What you choose to see

So tomorrow. I would go out on a mission with Felix and Tucker, along with a few other soldiers.

We were to scout for information. And then, blow the place to hell with C4. Tucker ends up splitting off from the group, and stealing a flash drive full of Intel. And two guys, Cunningham and Rodgers die.

That's my small glimpse into the future. Now, what do I do with this info?

Obviously I'm going to need to bring some explosives in the mission.

Rodgers death, is avoidable. If I can somehow get him away from the group of Feds he could live. Cunningham, Cunningham dies as a distraction, Making it so Locus doesn't see Tucker. Oh well.

I set my phone down on my dresser and sigh.

Also, what had been up with Felix? He'd been watching us in the canyon? Maybe he was just scouting, left and came back. Yeah, that seems more reasonable than him just watching us all. And apparently, that dream I had had when I was recovering from being shot by freckles, where I heard voices. That wasn't a dream.

I feel confusion. I'll have to ask Felix about it next time I see him.

Since I was the only female from the reds and blues, they gave me a room separate from the red and blue men, And everyone else. I'm not complaining though. I like privacy.

I hear a knock on my door and move to roll off my bed and to my feet.

I pull it open to see a fully armored Felix. "Hey." I greet pleasantly. He nods,"Sabrina. So, I was wondering. If you'd be, interested in taking a walk with me?" I glance to the wall where I had a clock. It was seven in the afternoon. I turn back to him.

"Sure thing. Do you want me to grab my helmet?" He shakes his own. "Nah, in fact here." He reaches up and pulls it off. Shaking his hair out with a pleasant smile, before tossing it carelessly onto my bed. "Eh, I'll get it later. Let's go."

He moves to walk away, I turn, lock the door, and follow after.

As we walk I spark casual conversation. "So. What's going on with you an Kimball?" I chirp. He casts me a glance. "Why? Jealous?" I roll my eyes,"Of what? The lack of relationship between you two? What happened?". He sighs dramatically. "Well that's the funny thing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She asked me out, I politely declined. She's in denial."

I nod thoughtfully before asking. "Why'd you decline?" He chuckles. "Why? So you know what not to do?" I scowl and stride forwards. Pulling ahead of him. "No absolutely not. I'm just curious."

"Hmph." He mutters like a child. Sad he didn't get the reaction he'd expected.

"Well in any case. Kimball isn't my type. In any sort of way. She's all business. And then she's clingy. In any sort of relationship I'm in. I'm the clingy one." I giggle casting him a glance. "Wow. A man who admits he's clingy, now I've seen it all."

He chuckles and shrugs. I slow my pace to go more his speed."Just letting you know what you'll be in for sweetness." I quirk an eyebrow. "Oh what I'LL be in for? Is that an indefinite statement?" He smirks. "Yes. Because I always get what I want."

I furrow my eyebrows. Not liking the way he said that. But I shrug it off as I ask.

"So. After Freckles shot the warthog. I had shrapnel in my stomach. I passed out, How come you were there?"

He freezes, pausing midstep to look at me. "I-uh. What? I don't know what you're talking about." I cross my arms.

"You do know. You were standing above me in my room. Talking to someone about me." He swallows awkwardly, before that smirk comes back to his face and he's cool again.

"I had be scouting. To find you all, I was just talking on the radio. After I left to go get backup and come rescue you all."

I maintain eye contact with his green gaze for a moment longer. But turn away, content with my answer. "Alright. so tell me Felix. Where's this walk going to lead us?"

He chuckles. "Around. Figured I could take you to the radioactive pools." I grimace. "Yikes. What a lovely first date." He snorts, "so This is a date now?" I pause realizing what I had said. "Uh what? No no no no. This isn't I just meant, in a hypothetical way that-" He chuckles and places a hand on my waist.

"Calm down Sai. I'm just teasing you. But no. This isn't a date. A girl like you, I'd only take on the best dates. Not to some glowing cavern."

I make a face looking up at him, "Glowing cavern?" He nods. "Yeah, it's kinda beautiful. The algea in the water and on the walls glows. From radiation of course. So, no touchy."

I frown. "So many things in this universe I can't touch." He chuckles. "Oh yeah? Like what?" We turn our path to go down a jeep trail. A few soldiers were also walking past this late in the evening.

"Well, Tuckers sword. For one. Glowing caves." Felix chuckles and leans close to my ear. "You can always touch me sweetness." I both smirk and blush. Making him chuckle loudly. Almost evilly.

"Ah, you are just to cute when you're all flustered."

We finally arrive at the caves. "Woah." I whisper under my breath. It really was gorgeous. High arching cave ceiling, with glowing blue and white tendrils streaming down. The walls flourishing with life. The water, though too dark to see through, had a coating over top like nacho cheese starting to cool.

I grab a stick and poke it into the water. When I bring it back out, the tip is glowing. "Sweet." Felix rolls his eyes at me. "Enjoying yourself there corporal?" I stick my tongue out and fling the radio active stick at him. He dodges it carelessly. "You keep sticking that tongue out, and someone might bite it."

I immediately retract my tongue. "I know, that probably sounded cool in your head Felix." I chide. "But don't ever say that again. That was just, weird." He looks down, ashamed.

I snort and punch his shoulder playfully. "Come on. Let's go get some food. I'm starving." He perks up. "Sure thing." Grabbing my hand and leading me through the compound

Felix, Tucker, Rodgers, Palomo, Cunningham, two others, And myself were all gathered in a small cave like thing. Observing the compound. Felix nods, "It doesn't look good, guys. They've really beefed up their security."

"Why? What's goin' on?" Rodgers ask. I sigh. I knew exactly what was going on.

"Well, it could be that someone from up top is coming to visit. Ooor it could be a response to the weapons I stole from this place a few weeks ago." Felix informs him.

Tucker sarcastically responds, "Geez, I wonder which one it is." Palomo then throws in his two cents. "Uuhh...I think it's pretty obvious that it's the weapons..."

Nope. They need to know the real thing. "Locus is here." I state. Eyes look at me. "[What?]" They all demand. Felix the. Adds, "How do you know that."

I scratch the back of my red and grey helmet. I should definitely keep my little secret about watching the future. So,

"I saw him a few minutes ago. Walking around the compound with a trail of two feds at his back. Acting like bodyguards."

Felix nods to me approvingly. "Damn. You're perceptive. Alright, well. I suppose we're going to have to go with plan B."

Tucker crosses his arms. "Wait, whaddya mean? What's Plan B?"

Felix replies smoothly. I can almost hear the smirk in his voice. "We plant C4, avoid Locus, we leave and then we blow this outpost to hell."

Tucker shouts 'What!?' In disapproval. Felix shrugs it off as he adjusts the sights on his gun. "It's a standard hit and run. I've done it a million times, we'll be fine."

Tucker frowns. "Uh, actually no we'll not be fine. I thought we came here to gather intelligence? That's gonna be pretty fucking difficult when their computer system is in about forty thousand pieces!"

I frown. Realizing the way this could go. "Tucker. Locus is here. Do you get that, HE IS HERE. Data retrieval is no longer an option. People WILL die if we try."

Felix nods to me approvingly. "Once we find out where they're holding Wash and the others, the New Republic will do everything they can to save them." He sighs. "But today isn't that day."

Tucker groans." Yeah, whatever." I frown at him. Great he was still going to go for data. Well, Cunningham was going to die

Felix then pulls out a circular device. "Now, we've only got one active camo unit. Sabrina, that goes to you. It's a little damaged, so try not to run it constantly. Only when you need to disappear. Got it?" He hands it to me. I gaze at it longingly. I'd love to use it, really I would. But Tucker ends up needing it to survive Locus.

"No can do." They all look at me. "Give it To Tucker. I have a feeling he's going to do something stupid. And it might just save his life."

"Are, are you sure? You're just gonna pass on using it?" Felix asks. I bite my lip under my helmet but shake my head. "Sorry. Besides, I won't need it." I toss the device to Tucker who catches it.

Felix nudges me with his elbow. I give his a glance. "You sure about this? Pretty gutsy. I wouldn't give it up, I know that." I smirk under my helmet and pat his shoulder. "It's not that I don't want it. Trust me I do, I just really don't need it. Besides. This gives me a chance to show off for you."

We both chuckle.

: Felix:: Okey dokey, boys. Everyone take your modified sticky detonators, find something that looks expensive and strap a bomb to it. Once you're done head back to the cave.:

:Rogers:: You sure you're gonna be okay out there in your armor, Sir?:

:Felix:: Don't worry about me, kid.:

I giggle at Felix. He turns to look at me, "What?" I shake my head. "Okey dokey boys." I mock teasingly. He grumbles,"What?! I've heard you say it at least a dozen times!"

I giggle at him. "It's not a bad thing. It's just cute to hear a big, intimidating guy like you say." He pauses. "Really? Well, okey dokey then babe." I snort. As I turn to look at him I see two Federal soldiers.

"Felix!" I shout. Whipping my knife out. He turns doing the same, and in perfect sync our knives each stab a soldier in the chest.

He fist pumps, "Yes! I am fucking awesome." I giggle. Even though I'd seen this all before in the episode. It was still great to see him act like a child.

"Not as awesome as me." I tease. He props a hand on his hip. "Oh yeah?" I copy him. Snapping my fingers. "Oh yeah Felicia!"

We both burst into laughter. He wraps and arm around my shoulder. "Alright, maybe. You might be close, to being as awesome as me." I put a hand to my chest in mock surprise. "Awwe. Coming from a huge Narcissists like you. That means so much!"

He brings his hand up to look like a mouth and tilts his head back and forth as if he was mocking me.

"Yeah yeah, shaddap." He throws back playfully. I giggle.

He then holds a finger up. Telling me to wait,

: Felix:: Tucker, what's your status?:

:Felix:: You're what!?:

I flinch back at the sheer volume of his tone.

: Felix:: Are you fucking kidding me! I specifically told you not to-:

"HE FUCKING MUTED ME!? WHAT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING TWISTED ASS BRAIN OF HIS. DOES HIS THINK GIVES HIM THE FUCKING RIGHT TO MUTE ME. JESUS CHRIST, I'M GOING TO BASH HIS WORTHLESS SKULL INTO THE GROUND UNTIL IT'S NOTHING BUT PASTE!"

I took a step back as Felix ranted.

After a few moments he seems to simmer down. He kicks the wall of a building. Denting it.

"Damn it!" I frown. "Hey Felix." He turns to look at me. "I uh. He's probably going to get himself killed at this point. Maybe we should make a distraction." He nods. "That's-that's good thinking. You're a really fast thinker." I smile beneath my helmet.

"Here. I'll go set of of my C4. Okay?" He nods turning to leave but pauses. "Hey." I turn,"Yeah?"

"Be safe. If Locus is running around out here like you said. You could get hurt."

I bring a hand to my chest plate. "Awe. You really do care."

_.

.

.

I start searching For Rodgers. His death, Was avoidable. So. If I could just kill the dumbasses who he was with. He could maybe live.

I hear Felix speak over the Radio.

:Felix:: Goddammit! Everyone move! We are aborting the mission!:

I suddenly hear explosions from the far side of the encampment.

:Felix:: I detonated some of the C4 as a distraction, so get out of there! There's a good chance they'll be searching for, and disarming the bombs.:

I run faster through the camp. Knowing that at any Moment Rodgers would be called away by a fed.

I spot him, along with several troopers standing around a C4 bomb. "You can disarm this, right?" One asks.

"Well, I ugh...No I..."

"Waddya mean "no"!? This is your job!" I run over pistol drawn. "What he means is Fuck you." *shot* "Fuck you." *Shot* "And Fuck you." At the last one I fired two rounds into his face.

"What the fuck!" Rodgers exclaims. I groan. "Come on! You were going to die. Let's go!" I grab his arm and pull. The action jarring him back to the present.

We run back to where we'd started the mission.

Felix was shouting at everyone. "Talk to me people! Where's Rogers and Sabrina?"

"Here!" I shout running up. Felix seems to sigh with relief. Before asking, "Cunningham?"

Tucker looks down. "Locus got him."

"Dammit! What about the other two men?"

I pause, looking around. In the show, they had been absolutely fine. So why weren't they here now?

Suddenly sniper fire was raining in on us. Felix shouts, "RUN!" While pulling out his detonator.

"Get down!" Tucker screeches, "No wait!"

Felix then pulls down on the trigger. And Bombs all over the compound explode.

::AUTHOR NOTE::

Heyooo I'm not dead!

How's everyone been?

Well, I hope this chapters length made up for my lack of posting.

See, I left myself a little note that AT THE TIME made sense to me, that would remind me of the plot idea I had for this chapter...

But then, I forgot the plot. So when I looked at the note. It made no fucking sense. So this, was essentially all shit I was making up as I went along.

My apologies.

Also, check out my other stories! I update them like, every day.

Thanks for reading


	25. A Lil help here mate?

I'm standing next to a wall quietly. My regoing today's events. I saved rodgers life. But two other soldiers, who were supposed to live. Died in his place.

Is that how this works? Save a life, two die? Hmm. I'll have to test that theory some more to be sure.

I'm drawn from my thoughts at a tap to my shoulder. I look up. Felix is standing at my side. He waves lightly. I return the gesture just as an obnoxious voice shouts. "Tucker!"

"If you hug me, I will shoot you."

"Ah it's okay Tucker. I-I know you're more into groping. Come on, let's grope."

I snort, shaking my head he guys start to converse. When Simmons asks, "What happened?"

Felix pats my shoulder once before moving away from me to join in the conversation.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened." He cocks his head deviously. "Captain Tucker here decided to disobey orders and and took it upon himself to recover a hard drive full of Federal Army secrets. A decision that only cost him the lives of three of his men." His voice was hard. And cold. And it turned me on immensely.

I knew he wasn't mad. He'd told me so earlier. Sure enough. He slaps his thigh lightly, voice much more cheery.

"That's a pretty damn good trade if I do say so myself!"

"What?" Tucker asks, surprised.

Felix laughs, "Man, you should've seen this guy!" He raises his DMR. "He was all," Felix Lowers his voice. A thing most wouldn't think twice of, to me, that was really attractive. "I don't play by the rules! Fucking James Bonding and shit all over the place! It was crazy!" His hands danced all over as he spoke. Accentuating his depiction."

Tucker cocks his head confused. "Wait, I thought you were pissed?"

Felix drops his voice again. "Oh, do not get me wrong, I wanted to beat your worthless skull into the ground until it was paste." I grin at that. Remembering him shouting those exact words. "But look where we are now, you took a risk and it paid off."

"Paid off?!' Dude, three of our guys are dead." Tucker shouts. I purse my lips for a moment. He had a point. Or, did he? I mean it was only two guys. And this is war. People die everyday.

Felix shakes his head, "And three more will probably die tomorrow. Seriously, what don't you people get about that?"

Hmm. Great minds think alike.

Kimball appears. I instantly feel a small spark of anger. I know i shouldnt. But i do. "That's enough, Felix." She chides.

'That's enough Felix' I mock in my mind.

Felix clears his throat. "Just sayin'." Before moving to stand beside me. "Can you believe this shit?" He asks. Mostly to himself.

I shrug. "They're idiots. Its kinda their thing." He glances at me. "Yeah. I guess you're right." It sounds almost like, appreciation in his tone.

After the conversation drifted to morals, and what everyone felt was worth what. If also seemed that they'd found Washes location. Felix leaned into my ear and had told me though we'd never be able to break them out.

And with this rag tag group of soldiers. I found that very easy to believe.

In the end. Kimball noted that we had five days to prepare. And if we were ready by then, we'd be allowed to go on a mission.

In the end Felix stated, "...Yeah, um, if this is really happening, I'd like to be paid in advance."

Drawing a giggle from me. But. Low and behold, Kimball agreed. Deigning to lead him to a room full of alien weaponry.

"Woah." I gasp at the alien tech. Felix chuckles. "First time seeing this kinda stuff." I wrinkle my nose at him. "No. Just the first time its actually been real!"

I scramble off to look at a table covered in plasma pistols. "Don't touch those Sabrina. They're weapons. Called -" "Plasma pistols. Thank you. I know what they are."

I replied dryly to Kimball. I pick one up and hold it out, as if aiming. But in reality I was gaging its fill level.

"They're all busted." Felix states. Moving to my side. "Not one thing in this room is still active. But. They're still worth a pretty penny."

I frown. "It's not busted." Making both people freeze."

"What?" Kimball asks.

I turn, holding the pistol out. "See when the ammo capsule is empty it powers down the gun. And this clip sticks out. So it looks broken. But really you just need to refuel it." I say. Tossing the gun to Kimball.

"How do- how do you know that?" Kimball asks in shock.

I go to answer, saying I just play a lot of video games. But I pause. That's kinda lame. "Oh, I uh. I studied up on alien technology and languages in college." They both stare blankly at me. Before Kimball clears her throat. "So uh. Felix. You can choose one gun for payment on that hit and run."

He nods moving to a table with a few carbines on it. "You don't want those." I say walking up behind him. He gives me a curious amused look. "Oh yeah? What do I want then?" His tone held an almost hidden meaning. I play innocent though and move to a table with plasma rifles.

"They may not look as cool. But when it's reloaded this thing kicks ass." Felix nods approvingly.

"So how do you power up on of these weapons?" I gesture to the gage. "Well it depends on the make and model. With most there's cartridges you can pick up. Others, high concentration of light radiation will do the trick." He looks down at me. I can only imagine the face he made beneath the helmet.

"Well alright then. I'll take this-?" "Plasma Rifle." "This plasma rifle."

I hear Kimball muttering aggravatedly. That Felix was showing me more interest than her. I turn to leave but Felix grabs my arm.

"Hey, you think maybe tonight you could stop by my room? I've got a lot of, weaponry, I'd like you to take a look at."

I smirk beneath my helmet. "Sounds great."

.

.

.

I was just heading towards my room for the night when I heard talking.

"Or are- are they laser babies?"

Caboose.

I then also heard the sickly sweet sound of Felix's voice. "While we're talking business, if you guys are serious about rescuing your friends by the end of the week I could always be persuaded to increase my level of assistance. For a one time fee of course, maybe something along the lines of an alien energy sword. Mmm, any takers? Tucker?" He purrs in a sexy sing song voice.

Tucker chuckles back dryly. "I don't think so. If you like the New Republic so much, how come you still charge them for your help?"

Felix tilts his head. "Because when I retire, I want a television the size of a billboard. And a mansion to house my beautiful wife I plan to have."

I feel a small pang of jealousy in my gut. Wishing lightly I could be that wife.

Caboose responds. "Who? Like miss trex lady? Well, that's gonna be bad for you guyss eyes." Felix chuckles.

"Exactly like miss trex lady."

I blush brightly and move so I couldn't be seen behind my wall as they kept speaking.

" I'm just saying, you could always help us out for free. You know, mix it up a little!"

Felix chides, "Ah. Mmm. Okay. So you want me to help you rescue your friends, because...what, it's the right thing to do?"

" Yeah, it's called 'not being a dick."

"Hmm. You know, if I recall, the first time these people ever asked you for help, you turned them down,Well. All except Sabrina. Who, sweetly offered her services. Though, I do think that may have been for her own gain.".

Well he's not wrong.

"You all, Figured this whole 'civil war thing' wasn't your problem. (chuckles) In fact, I bet, if your friends had never been captured, you'd still refuse to lend them a hand. Even IF it was the 'right thing to do."

Damn. When he goes off on a tangent like that, does he sound hot. But then his voice drops. To, an almost sad tone.

"Everyone has their price. I learned that a long time ago...and

you're no exception.

Felix then turned and walk away.

I frowned. Hmm. I don't have a price. Guess I'll have to show that to him somehow.

.

.

.

I'm currently standing in my room. My armored pants were off. But at the moment, I'd somehow managed to get the clasps of BOTH my arms, stuck to the back of each my shoulders. Then, when I'd tried to manuever them to a more easily reached position.

I somehow got a cord coming from my elbow hooked to the cod piece.

"Mother FUCKER!" I growl yanking my hands violently to try and unget myself stuck.

I hear a light knock and the door creaks open. "Everything alright in-(chuckles) Here?" I turn to see Felix. I blush wildly. I wasn't wearing pants. Only panties and my codpiece were on my legs. While my upper half was still armored.

"I uh. Yes?" I reply flustered.

Felix was wearing a pair of baggy camp cargo pants, socks, and a simple black tee shirt. I could see a sleeve of tattoos on his right arm.

"Liar. Here. I used to have the problem when I wore this type of armor too."

He moves up to stand in front of me. Hands deftly moving across my armor and unsinching certain areas that were hooked. I blush even wilder when he reaches down to my codpiece and unclips the strap that was hooked there.

The tips of his knuckles brushing against my tender inner thigh. Sending nervous shivers through me. Like I'd never experienced before.

With a snap all my armor fell to the floor around my feet. I squeaked out of surprise. But luckily I was still wearing my under suit. So my chest was covered.

Felix chuckles moving to stand closer to me. "How is it. You can go from being a badass super incredible soldier. To being a blushing, adorable, awkward mess?"

I frown. "I am not." I cross my arms. Unintentionally stomping my foot as well. He raises an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! I am comp-"

I don't get a chance to reply as he grabs my face and brings my lips to his.

A small startled sound escapes me. Before I lean forwards and melt into the gesture. His lips moving brusquely with mine.

After a minute he pulls away. Looking down at me smugly.

My mind races for any idea what to do. But I don't have a moment as he leans down to whisper in my ear. "See ya around Sai." Punctuating the statement with a bite to my earlobe.

Then he's gone. And I'm left standing alone and flustered.


	26. Rules, Rules, fucking Rules

I was moving shipments of ammunition and heavy weaponry. When Kimball approached me. "Corporal Rex!"

I turn away from what I'd been doing. "Yes ma'am?" She crosses her arms. "I-I know you are new to being a soldier. But I feel its my duty to inform you of something."

I cock my head. A few soldiers behind her were moving an ammo box the wrong way. "Hey! That box, goes in this pile!" I correct. They look my way and throw me an appreciative thumbs up.

I turn back to Kimball. "Sorry, you were saying?"

She fumes silently. "You are a Corporal. Felix is a hired Mercenary. I'm cutting the head off the snake before it dares rear it. A relationship between the two of you would be a violation of the rules against Minors and superiors fraternizing. If this happens, I will enforce our rules. And you will be court martialed." She spits in pure jealousy. I put my hands up.

"Woah! Ma'am. There's nothing like that going on. And, even if there was. Why are you so upset? It would be just another relationship. Life's short and this is war."

She narrows her eyes. "Because rules are rules. You follow them. Or you die." I narrow my eyes. "Really? Or is this just you being jealous that Felix is showing me any sort of interest. Whereas he doesn't, you?"

A moment of silence falls. A few soldiers standing nearby freeze overhearing the conversation.

When suddenly Kimball's hand flies up and slaps me across the face. Sending me reeling.

I whip my head to stare at her in shock.

"Don't forget. That I. Am your superior." She snarls. Before turning on heel and striding away.

I glare after her. "Stupid cunt."

A moment later Felix was trotting up. "Christ Sai. What'd you do?" I put my hands up. "Nothing! She just came up to me, shouting stuff about inappropriate relationships. Then, she quite obviously threatened me if I Did anything with you."

Felix narrows his eyes at Kimball who was walking away.

"Then I just asked her why it was bothering her. And if it had to do with her being jealous. And she fucking slapped me!"

Felix looks down to me. Hand cupping my redend cheek lightly. "She's a stupid Cunt." He growls. I smirk.

"Look. Let me ask you something." He says quietly. I look up at his green eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to? You know. 'Pursue an innapropriate' relationship with me? Or do you want to play it safe and follow the rules?"

I roll my eyes. "Do I even need to answer that question?" I tease. He smirks broadly. "Well alright then." Bringing his lips to my redened cheek tenderly. Before turning to kiss my lips.

I smile and tilt my head up to meet his. Our lips locked passionately for a few moments before I draw away.

"Alright well. As much as I'd like to make out with you, I've got to load this ammo." I say. Moving to walk past him.

He groans. "Uggghhh. What? That's so boring."I giggle. "Come find me later. We'll mess around then." He chortles. "Fiiine. Lunch room?"

I shrug. "Sure thing." With a smack to my ass he walks off. I glance up to see some soldiers who'd watched the encounter in shock. I throw a smile and bring a finger to my lips in a, 'shhh' gesture.

.

.

.

I'm casually eating my food for lunch. A wad of mashed potatoes. And a hot dog.

I frown. Stabbing my spork into the potatoes. And making little swirls in it.

"Did no one ever tell you not to play with your food?" I feel arms wrap around my waist lightly and I giggle. "Felix. Get off." I say with little conviction. He chuckles, kissing my neck. "What! Nah don't think so sugar."

I groan and look at him. "Come on. If Kimball finds out." He groans. "Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Flopping to the bench beside me. "You ever seen the Hindenburg footage?"

I pause. "Is that, with the giant airship that caught fire?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah. You know it. Your friends. They're going to end up just like it."

I roll my eyes, pushing my spork into the potatoes. "What'd they do?" He shrugs taking my spork from me and scooping a bite for himself. "Only waisted the entire fucking morning standing around talking."

I roll my eyes. "Jesus christ. Well,I mean. That's also kinda their thing. Standing around talking." "Hey you going to eat your potatoes?" He asks. I shake my head. "Nah. Knock yourself out."

He smiles, pleased with himself. I grab my hot dog. Taking a large bite. Oblivious to the looks I was getting from both him and men gathered around.

I look at him. He swallows lightly. "Damn." I cock my eyebrow. Swallowing the bite. "What?" He shakes his head, chuckling. "Heh. Nothing." I scrunch my eyebrows at him.

He sticks his tongue out playfully. His tongue piercing catching the light. When he draws it back in, I'm inadvertently drawn to his lip piercings.

"You're staring Sai. Enjoying the view?" I blush and look away. "Nah, Just your piercings." He chuckles, and I glance back as he's taking another bite.

"Really? Thanks. I like your eyebrow too. Ever think about getting more?" He asks. I shrug, finishing off my hot dog.

"Yeah. I really want a lip ring. And a tongue one. But I never got one, my boyfriend at the time said it was unattractive. So. Maybe once this weird civil war is over." Felix nods. "Your ex sounds like a dick. You should never tell your girl what to do with her body. And besides. I think that's damn sexy." He purrs the last part making me blush.

He chuckles. "You could maybe ask Kimball about getting some done. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I make a face. "You sure?"

He nods. "Absolutely! Its just a couple of piercings!"

.

.

.

"JUST A COUPLE OF PIERCINGS? NO! IT IS NOT!" Kimball shouts. I flinch. "Yikes."

"Yeah Yikes! It is not 'Just a couple' as you say. It is an act of rebellion against a strict set of military rules!" She shakes her head sitting at her desk.

"Isn't, this kinda a rebel army?" I ask with a light chuckle. She glares at me. "Get out of my Office Corporal. Unless you have something serious to discuss. It seems military life isn't exactly suiting your civilian life style."

I frown. "Whatever." Turning and slamming the door behind me.

Fucking bitch. Just because you're fucking jealous does not give you the right to act like that. I don't care who you are.

I stomp through the base looking for the training grounds. I spot Felix sitting on a log, sharpening a knife. I move to approach him.

"Hey doll face. So? You approved?" He asks hopefully. I look down to the ground and shake my head. "Aww. Come here." He purrs. Holding his arms out for a hug. I gladly accept the embrace.

Though it was a little awkward because of our armor. He pats my back when suddenly we hear Tucker saying loudly, "Okay, so our mission today will be to disarm and apprehend an enemy soldier."

To which another soldier asks, "Take out one guy? That's do-able."

"The soldier is Felix."

Felix looks up from our hug. "Uh, what?"

"If we can take out the best fighter in the New Republic, I say we stand a pretty good chance against any of those Feds."

Felix let's me go and starts moving to stand by the others. "Yeah, I don't agree to this." I stride up as well. But before I can join in the conversation Simmons grabs me. "Oh Sabrina! Great! Just who I wanted to see."

I glance at him curiously. "So, I bet you've been wondering where your helmet is." I reach to my head out of shock. "Oh. I actually, didn't realize I didn't have it." Simmons looks down. "Oh. Well, in any case. I stole it. Then, Jensen and I installed software into it to help train you like everyone else!"

He holds out my gray and Red helmet. I take it. "Oh, thanks." He nods. "No problem."

Just as Tucker was loudly proclaiming, "And when we capture you, you're gonna tell Kimball that we're approved for the mission."

Felix shouts, "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

Before angling himself, chest puffed out at Tucker. Tucker cocks his helmet. " So... are you just going to stand there, or what?"

Felix deflates awkwardly, "No, I was sticking my tongue out at you! But, I-I guess, I'm wearing a helmet. So...shut up."

I aw lightly. My boyfriends adorable. "So wait. What EXACTLY are we doing?"

I ask for clarification. Tucker clears his throat. "Well. Beautiful woman." I raise an eyebrow at this. "We are going to capture Felix. And if we do. We get to go rescue Wash and the others."

I grin. "Okay. This will be easy." Felix scoffs crossing his arms. "Really? Easy?" I smirk mirroring him. "Oh yeah. As pie." He hums in amusement.

"Well then prove it. Catch me."

.

.

.

We were now inside a large building. Apparently. Our helmets had been videoing everything. And no one thought to tell me. So, I could only imagine what was on mine. Since I like wearing my helmet.

It makes me feel cool.

A rebel named McCallister greets us. "Thanks for joining us everyone. Private Ghanoush and I were given the task of editing down all of the footage from your training session." He gestures to the large TV screen behind him.

Ghanoush then speaks, "We took what we believed to be the more... 'eye-opening' moments from today's events, in hopes that they might help you strategize in the future."

Simmons cocks his head. 'Like a highlight reel?" To which McCallister replies dryly. "Like a reel." I having been in the midst of stupidity, almost laugh.

Ghanoush shakes his head lightly. "Why don't we get started?"

He then starts the video. For the most part it's everyone making a fool of themselves. Then men in the group staring at my ass. A few clips showed Tucker when he deaned to grab my ass. Followed by a nice shot of me punching him in the visor. Note to self. Make that my wallpaper.

The videos from my perspective for the better part, were the better videos. As I would be prepared, and in the right place. But someone would always get in my way.

Though, at one point I tackle Felix to the ground. And he merely chuckled before turning to pin me. Followed by him discarding his helmet and mine. Though, unluckily, mine rolled so that the visor was aimed at the two of us that quickly got engrossed in a make out session.

At that I feel extremely thankful for the helmet I'm currently wearing. As shocked looks are thrown my way by everyone.

The video continues smoothly for the most part after. With a few clips of me staring at Felix's ass as I'm in hiding waiting for the moment.

Though as it progressed I steadily found myself getting sadder and sadder.

They aren't ready. Hell, these guys aren't ready to fight a fucking junior league softball team.

I shake my head walking out of the room. Reaching up to my helmet and tearing out the video recorder before discarding it carelessly.

I spot Felix leaned against a wall outside of the facility. Inspecting his gun. "Hey." I say softly. He looks up. "Hey Sai. What's going on?" I shrug and stand beside him. Slowly sinking to sit on the ground.

"Just coming to the realization we're all fucked. Totally. Fucking. Fucked." He snacks his lips, "awe. Don't say that. Don't say We. Just them. They suck. You on the other hand. Are an incredibly talented soldier. I could only imagine, what you'd be capable of with Proper training."

I look up at him. "Really?" He chuckles. "Really really."

"Hey!"

We both look up to see Tucker storming over angrily. Felix adjusts his position leaning on the wall. "You know, I have to admit, I've never seen these guys laugh so much before." He chides.

Tucker growls, throwing his hands into the air. "Why are you being so hard on us?!" I frown standing. "What?"

Tucker scoffs. "All we need is a green light from him, and Kimball let's us go save our friends Sabrina. Don't you want to save Wash? Donut? Sarge?"

I roll my eyes under my helmet. "Of course I do!" He growls. "Then why don't you tell your boyfriend to lighten up!"

"Because you will die!" I shout. Felix puts a hand on my shoulder. "You know, for people who've done so much, you really are just a bunch of idiots, aren't you?"

Tucker angrily replies, "That's what we said from the start!"

Felix growls angrily and grabs Tuckers armor. "So then why are you trying to still be something you're not?!"

Kimball is suddenly moving towards us, shouting "FELIX!"

Felix grumbles moving to Tuckers earpiece and whispering something. Tucker takes a step back. "I thought you didn't care about losing people?"

Felix shakes his head. "I don't. ...But you do." As he turns to walk away he nods to me. I glance at Tucker. "Every person in that room. Isn't capable of surviving a break in to that place Tucker. People will die. Just to save our friends, who are currently safe. That seems kinda pointless don't you think?" I say quietly. Before moving to follow after Felix.

As I do I pass Kimball who rams her shoulder into me painfully on the way by.

I glare through my helmet. But silently follow after him.

.

.

.

We're currently laying in his bed. We hadn't done anything. He was sitting crosslegged reading through a book. I think a little story called Riptide. I was behind him massaging his shoulders lightly.

A reward for when only an hour before he gave me a Massage that almost put me to sleep.

I pause and rest my head on his shoulder. He exhales through his nose in an amused way. Bringing a hand up to rest on my head. "What's up sweetness?" He asks.

I sigh. "Nothing important. Just thinking." He chuckles. "Seems like you think a lot." I roll my eyes. He was wearing a soft cotton orange shirt. With some black and white flannel pants. I was in my crop top and leggings from when I had arrived.

"Well I have to. To keep up with your fox-like mind." He chortles. Setting a bookmark in his novel and setting it aside. Before rolling to pin me in a swift move.

"Hmm. If I'm the fox. What does that make you?" He purrs. Drawing a hand from my lips, across my throat. And trailing it down my middle. Before moving to set it beside my head.

I look up at him. With a smirk I bring my legs up to wrap around his waist, and twisting to knock him to the side. Before swerving to be able and pin him.

"Hmm. I think, the other clever fox." I reply with a cheesy grin. He makes a bemused o face. "Oh really? You think you're the other Fox? I say-" Suddenly he was moving and I was now laid on my back. Him straddling me. "Dumb bunny."

I roll my eyes. "The dumb bunny?" He shrugs. "Well. You're prey for me in any case." As he lowers his head to my neck. Kissing and sucking lightly.

I giggle lightly. "Quit it. This is supposed to turn you on. Not make you laugh." I snort at that.

"Maybe your game isn't as great as you think it is?" I tease. He pauses drawing back with a challenging playfully expression. "Ohho? Really? Do you want to press your luck there little bunny?"

I roll my eyes and reach up to grab him and bring our lips together. He returns it eagerly. I draw away just for a moment to say, "Right now. I just want you."

"I think I can make that happen."

.

.

.

.

.

 **::Author Note::**

 **Yes. I stole Clever Fox and Dumb bunny from Zootopia. I watch that, and all I can think is Nick is soooo much like Felix. Just, less charmingly evil.**

 **So, should the bunny fox thing stick as nicknames? Or no? It's up to you guys.**

 **What do you guys think is going to happen next? Will Kimball get over her jealousy? Will she find out? Will Tucker possibly do something to piss Felix off immensely? Find out!**

 **XD toodles**


	27. Filler like horse ass in a chicken nuget

Days flew past me like one of those highschool dream sequences. My days filled with Training, Felix, and the stupid reds and blues who were beginning to test all the patience I had.

At the moment Kimball had ordered for me, Tucker, Caboose, and Felix to go on a raid for ammunition and more guns.

And the next episode, wouldn't be out for another day, so I had no foresight on what to do.

I shut the jeep door. Caboose was sitting in the backseat, rambling on. "And so then I told the guy. That if my armor was blue. And HIS armor was blue. And the OTHER guys armor was blue. We all had to be-" "Hey Caboose?" I interrupt. He tilts his head, "yes miss trex lady?"

I smile, "I have a REALLY bad headache. So could you be quiet?" "Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry sure thing miss Dinosaur lady." I smile at my deception and turn around. Only to bump noses with Tucker.

"Jesus!" "Nah, even better. Me." I scowl at him. "What do you want?" He shrugs, "Nothing. Just getting set for the mission sweet cakes. So tell me this thing with you and Felix. It a thing thing? Or you just banging like you did with Wash?"

I roll my eyes. Moving to grab a empty crate to store in the back. "It's a thing thing. But you can't say anything to anyone." "Oooohhh. Why the secrecy?" I give him a look. "Because it's against code. He's my superior." I turn setting the box in the bed of the truck, and hooking the edge of a tarp over it.

I feel his two warm hands on my armored ass suddenly.

"I can be your superior too you know." I turn to elbow him in the face. But before I even have a chance Felix who I hadn't seen or heard approach is grabbing him. Throwing him to the ground. "Tucker. You want to live, keep your fucking hands off MY girl." He spits. Kicking him harshly in the ribs.

I probably should be upset. I probably should chastise Felix for abusing Tucker like that. I PROBABLY should be a little concerned with the clingy tone of voice Felix held when he said, My girl. But all I could think was holy fuck he's hot when he's mad.

Felix wraps an arm around my waist. "Mine." He growls. Pressing a kiss to my neck. I blush and smile. Pulling away.

"Come on tiger. Let's get going. Tucker you think you can pull yourself off the ground?" "Yeah yeah. Shut the fuck up."

I move to ride shotgun. Felix frowning that I'd pulled away from his clingy embrace. I grab up my helmet from the seat, sliding it on and throwing my legs up on the dash.

"What are you not going to buckle up?" Felix Demands sitting beside me. I chuckle, "Didn't know you're such a sucker for rules babe." I tease. He frowns. "Buckle up Sai. And Tucker!" He turns in his seat. "Get your ass in here or we're leaving you."

I hear a begrudging grumble and a few hushed insults from the teal/aqua/turqoise/mint soldier. Followed by a thump as he plops into the seat beside caboose in the back.

A few minutes later we're riding off in the jeep.

::Author Note::

Hey bizatches.. Been awhile ay?

So .. I'm not gonna lie I did a stupid. I forgot my plot idea. . so these next few updates are going to be what I do remember with a little filler in between. Comment what you want tho. If you want a fight between tucker an Felix or between Rex and Kimball, more romance.

OH BTW I'm going to write a smut. In my one shots book. It'll be titled Felix X Rex Smut:Fox and bunny. Itll be done by my next update. Sorry for the long wait guys.


	28. The last fucking straw

It was nonstop harassment from Tucker.

Every time I saw him, he was hitting on me, grabbing my ass or my boobs. Or making some lewd comment on what I should be doing. And I was done.

At the moment I was standing outside of Kimballs office waiting for her to see me about it.

And it wasn't just Tucker. ALL OF THEM were driving me Fucking crazy. And at this moment, if someone handed me a gun an told me to shoot them. I would.

A solider exits Kimball's office. Giving me a curt nod on his way. I return it and enter.

Upon entering she's standing facing her desk rifling through some papers. She speaks as she begins to turn.

"What can I help- oh. Its you." She says looking at me disapprovingly.

I scowl under my helmet. "Yes. Its me. I need to report sexual harrasment in the work environment."

She rolls her eyes an takes a seat in her chair facing away from me. "Again? Who was it this time Corporal." She drones. I pinch my lips into a thin line.

How dare she not take this seriously. "Tucker. Again. And Grif. And ma'am could you please show this more attention? They constantly throw me lewd comments, flirtations, an I've been grabbed an touched. Multiple times."

A moments pause follows my words. She spins in her chair. One eyebrow raised an smirking darkly."Flirtations huh? I don't hear you complaining when Felix Flirts with you."

My jaw drops and I immediately feel anger well in my throat. "Excuse me!?"

"You heard me Corporal Rex. You fratrenzing with Felix sets an image for the other soldiers. And I shall do nothing of their behavior, as you do nothing of Felix's. Now if thats all please leave. I have more important things to do then listen to you bitch."

I glared daggers through my helmet at her.

"You are a stupid jealous fucking cunt."

"At least I'm not a sleazy little slut who got her position from a fuck up!"

"Says the Bitch who's losing a fucking war, AND can't get Felix to notice her!"

At this point we were nose to nose-er helmet.

She growls angrily. "Get. Out. Of my office. Now."

I stare angrily at her for a few more seconds before turning on heel an moving to leave when she says.

"And I'm stripping you of rank. Private."

I stop and shut my eyes. Breathing deeply.

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it.

I grab the door handle. Shaking with anger ripping it open an walking through slamming it shut.

I then turn and punch the metal with devastating force. Leaving a sizable dent and screaming fuck.

I storm away ignoring the shocked looks from everyone around me.

.

.

.

*a few hours later*

I'm sitting cross legged on the roof of the food court. Watching the sun set slowly in the distance. In my hand a cigarette smoked down to the bud. To my left lying on the roof was 6 finished ones, black crumbles of ash smeared across the surface from my angry fingers slamming them down.

I make a face at my now gone cig I'd been smoking. Growling to myself I scrape it across the roof as well. reaching into my pocket I grab for the box to get another.

As I'm drawing it out a firm hand snatches onto my wrist.

"Bunny, those things will kill you."

my eyebrows drop cartoon-ily down over my eyes and I grumble. Staring at the orange sky.

"so will I if you fuck with my god damn cigarettes."

Felix makes a noise as he swipes away my buds and ashes, they tumble across the slanted roof and blow away in the wind.

"Woah now" he sits beside me. Our thighs touching. we wear matching standard bdus with plain white shirts. "What's with the hostility my little bunny?"

I growl and jump to my feet. Stomping away angrily as I walk across the roof. Kicking at the concrete. "FUCKING KIMBALL!"

He hops up as well. I take my lighter out and light the end of my Cig. I bring the glowing ended stick to my lips and inhale the ashy smoke desperately.

Felix jogs lightly to get to my side. "Baby, tell me whats wrong."

I frown and turn walking the other way. He laughs half heartedly and turns to follow.

"She's A BITCH!" I growl. With my peripheral I see he's beside me again.

I once again turn away. It becomes almost an unspoken game. As we chase each other in circles on the small roof. Him prodding and me screaming insults.

Finally as I begin to screech, "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THAT DUMB CUNT DID? SHE FUCKING-" but as I speak and throw my hands about wildly. One holding a lit cigarette that glowed brightly in the breeze, its smoke drifting through the wind. My eyes rolled so far back into my head just thinking about the jealous bitch I failed to notice I'd come to the edge of the roof. And as I go to take another step my organs all collectively lurch into my throat as I fall.

But a set of sure, and strong steady hands grab onto my waist and yank me backwards until my ass collides with him and we both fall backwards onto the roof.

We land with an 'oof' mine cushioned by him. His by his, might I say glorious bum.

I turn, and bury my face into his chest. My hands twisted into his shirt.

I'm not a crier. Let me say that now. This was not a situation in which I'd cry. I just figured- that if I did now. I'd get some extra lovins from my Felix.

I put on a sob show as I spew to him everything that'd happened with kimball. Dramatising our fight while still remaining true to what'd happened.

I became aware of his hands tightening around my waist as he still held me.

His eyes darkened. A moment later we were flipped.

Him slamming me onto my back. kissing my vigorously before pulling back. "Fucking bitch. I'll talk to her."

A moment later a hand was groping me. I grin knowing where this was leading.

"Right now. Just angry sex."


End file.
